


One Question

by AstroLatte



Series: Homecoming [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is here!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Love Triangle, But There's Jokes, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fix It Fic Now, Friends With Benefits, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Keith's wolf loves him so much, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oral Sex, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Poor description of Altean magic, Post Season 6, Prophetic Visions, Roadtrip to Earth, Romelle trying her best, Sexual Content, Until season 7 when they blow all this up, Wedding Fluff, Yikes S7 really did blow it all up, and more crying, klangst, no beta we die like men, space animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: "Slav, what's the probability that we're in the reality where Lance leaves Voltron and stays on Earth?" he demands and Slav looks up, doing quick calculations out loud."Since we are here, standing in this hallway having this conversation," he says, squinting. "Hmmmm...there's a 79% chance that he leaves the team."Keith lets out a long breath through his nose, "And is there any way for me to lower that probability?"Before the team's deadly mission through the Quantum Abyss to reach the Altean Colony, Lance is forced to deal with the fallout of his bisexual crisis.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments and kudos for Parts 1 and 2 of Homecoming. This final part will be broken up into 4 chapters and released weekly. 
> 
> For those who haven't read the first two parts ("Three Words" and "Beating For Two"), you can probably still enjoy the below, here are some notes:  
> \- Keith likes Lance  
> \- Allura knows Lance likes her (cause canon)  
> \- Lance knows Keith likes him and likes him back, but also likes Allura  
> \- Lance and Keith kissed  
> \- Keith's wolf name is Blue. I'm only even noting this cause I know between now and when this story ends they're gonna say its name and its gonna be Yorak or something. 
> 
> \---
> 
> UPDATED NOTE: After the events of S7 I realize that this fic is probably more important now than it was when I finished it. Regardless of how this series wraps up, I want everyone reading to know that not only do LGBT+ stories deserve to be shared, we deserve to live in them. I've been writing fanfiction for most of my life and never before have I been so proud of the work in fanon vs that of the canon. We all deserved so much more from this series, but I hope my small contribution can be of solace to those looking for something better with these characters we love so dearly.

It's been weeks since the Balneum trip, and as far as Keith is concerned not much has changed.

They're nearing the abyss near the second Altean colony, and Hunk and Coran have wrapped up Shiro's new arm. They're still stuck traveling in their lions in the meantime, however, they've managed to land on some more industrialized planets allowing them to at least they can sleep in warm beds sometimes and have meetings like today's in rooms with chairs and sunlight as opposed to barren wastelands and sandstorms.

Currently, they're on a planet called Cospiri, which is full sprawling metropolises with a daily heat index of 104 degrees. Luckily, they're advanced enough to have air conditioning, otherwise, Keith wasn't sure he would be able to lure Hunk and the rest of the team out of their lions.

"The sun is good for the lions," Coran explains as he walks toward the conference room in whatever the Cospiri version of a hotel was. "Solar energy is the fastest way to keep the power levels up without needing to constantly refuel."

Keith nods and reminds himself just for the night. It's too hot for his armor and they're on a peaceful planet, so he's down to his t-shirt and jeans. Even with his sleeves rolled up and hair tied, Keith feels like he's in a constant layer of sweat.

When they enter the room, they're greeted by the sight of Hunk, Pidge and Lance sprawled out on the floor in front of two fans looking absolutely miserable. All three of them have headbands on and have rolled their pants and shirts up. It takes true willpower for Keith to not stare at Lance, who is lounged on his back, his toned stomach exposed under his thin shirt. Pidge is the first to turn to him, eyes glaring from beneath their glasses.

"Why did you do this to us?"

"Because Keith hates us," Hunk says, his face falling towards the floor. "Keith, why do you hate us? I thought we were your friends!"

"I don't hate you," Keith stammers, feeling guilty. "I'm hot too!"

"You can't just blame Keith for this," Coran says and is quickly answered by Lance going, _"Sure we can!"_ which he ignores. "Cospiri was the closest planet where we could have the ability to have a Team Voltron planning meeting that didn't include of all us trying to communicate via the lions."

"It's gonna be an important one since we're nearing the colony and need to map out our next moves before Haggar notices what we've been doing," Keith adds before thumbing the table and chairs. "Now let's get set up while we wait for everyone else."

A loud groan reverberates from the floor as his teammates get to their feet and slowly shuffle to the folding chairs around the table. Keith takes one towards the end and is surprised to see Lance drop into the seat next to him, his head flopping onto the table. Looking down, Keith notices their legs are nearly touching under the table. He ignores the thought by straightening his papers with the list of coordinates for their journey in his hand.

Lance lift his head up, chin still on the table as he turns to Keith with a small voice, "Fan me?"

"No," Keith barks but it only takes a few ticks of nudging from Lance before he's reluctantly fanning the papers into the other boy's direction. He feels himself grow warmer when Lance hums, eye closed, enjoying the small breeze.

"Hey Coran, I’ve been wondering something. Does Keith's growth spurt mean that he's beat Lance as Number Three on your height chart? Is Lance now demoted to Number Four?" Hunk asks, leaning back in his chair to look at Keith, who has stopped fanning Lance, as the other boy's head whipped up quickly at the question.

"It's not a big deal," he shrugs and is immediately pulled from his seat by the collar of his shirt. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Defending my title," Lance answers as he sets Keith in the middle of the room away from the table, arms at his side. "Stand up straight, shoulders back!" He looks down at Keith’s feet, frantically pointing at his boots. "And take those off! They're giving you an unfair advantage!"

"It's barely anything, it's just rubber!"

"Every bit counts, Keith!" Lance fights, toeing off his own sneakers. Knowing he's not going to win this ridiculously stupid argument, Keith unties his boots and steps out of them neatly. Next to them, Hunk and Pidge pretend to suffocate.

"Fine, my boots are off. Happy?"

"With you? Never," Lance says and even though it's a throwaway remark, it still stings. Keith pushes himself so he's back-to-back with Lance. Coran is quickly at their side, a small gray device in hand.

"Alright, let's get to the bottom of this," he says, pressing a black button on the side of the device with his thumb, a straight laser extending downwards. "Stand up straight, boys. Good...good...watch yourself, this measuring laser can slice your ear clean off!"

He can feel Lance's back pressed against his, his muscles taut as he stands ramrod straight. Keith extends his neck and knees, trying to ignore the warmth of the body next to him.

Shiro walks in with Matt and sees the scene. He turns to Pidge, "Do I want to know?"

"It's as dumb as it looks," they answer and all four of them turn to watch Coran peer over the measurement device.

"Hmmm..." Coran examines the text closely. "This is quite close, but..." He steps back and the laser retracts with a _swoom_ noise, causing both boys to jump. "Looks like Keith wasn't the only one who's been getting taller. Congratulations Lance, you are still Number Three."

"Aw yeah! Eat that, Keith!" Lance cheers, skidding next to Coran in his socks to see the reading. "I didn't even realize I grew. How tall am I now, huh?"

"Converting to Earth measurements, you're currently at 1.82 meters and Keith is 1.79 meters." Coran looks at Keith with a strange sense of sympathy. "Condolences Keith, or as I should say, Number Four."

"I'll hold those .03 meters near and dear to my heart," Lance places his hands over his chest and Keith can't help but roll his eyes as he ties up his boots.

"Yeah okay, have fun with those 3 centimeters."

"Not centimeters, .03 meters!"

"Are you-" Keith stutters, glaring at Lance. "It's the same thing!"

"Can you guys please put on your shoes?" Pidge begs, covering their mouth with their sleeve. "Before we all die of asphyxiation?"

Lance responds to this request by peeling off his sock and stuffing it in their face. Pidge shrieks, launching at Lance claws out ready to kill, and Hunk scrambles to pull them off as Keith yells at Lance to put his goddamn shoes back on. When Allura, Romelle, and Krolia enter they're confused as to why the paladins are all sitting in separate corners of the room, staring at the wall, and Shiro already has a headache.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Allura greets and Shiro watches them all return to their seats with the neutral face of displeasure. Keith takes a seat towards the end of the table between Romelle and his mother. Across from them, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance sit together. In a show of true team unity, Pidge and Lance shake hands in a truce. Allura and Shiro take their seats at the heads of the table, with Matt and Coran on either side.

Picking up a small remote, Allura presses a button and a hologram of space appears above the table. "Based on our navigation, it appears that we're about to enter the same quadrant as the Quantum Abyss where the Altean colony Lotor imprisoned resides."

The map glows and zooms in on the far right corner, circling around a small pocket of planets. Krolia leans back in her seat, "It was nearly impossible for Keith and I to travel together."

"That's why Lotor began the colony there. Its limited access meant we were easier to isolate and imprison," Romelle says, eyes fierce and fist clenched. Coran reaches over and pats her hand sympathetically.

"What makes it so difficult to get to?" Hunk asks.

"The abyss is filled with large dark stars orbited by dense neutron stars," Matt explains. His hand reaches out to swipe the map and an animation starts. "This causes all nearby celestial bodies to be chaotically pulled into different directions."

The small circles in the map are pulled together before springing apart, like billiards breaking.

"It's important to remember that the abyss is a part of a galaxy notable for its severely warped space-time due to the high concentration of massive stars and celestial objects found there," Krolia adds, arms folded.  

"So, are you saying that we may not be able to form Voltron to travel through it?" Pidge asks, looking at Shiro.

"It's looking like it," he nods. "Which leads us to what we need to determine today, are we willing to risk the lions by traveling outside of Voltron?"

Pidge and Hunk both gasp, looking flabbergasted. Keith turns to gauge Lance's reaction and is surprised to see him leaning back in his chair, composed. His face turned to look at Shiro, a small notebook with neat notes in front of him.

"I know how it sounds, but we'll still be together," Shiro says and Hunk leans over the table.

"You mean, like, together-together?" Hunk takes two pens and lining them in his hand. "All out in the open? Filled with asteroids and funky time whales?!"

"Not in Voltron!" Pidge points to the map, legs crossed in their chair, "In Lotor's literal evil lair!"

"Exposed for any Galra cruiser to shoot us down like ducks in a barrel?!"

"C'mon, guys, dial it back a bit," Lance says, he places a comforting hand on Hunk's shoulder and squeezes. The taller teen takes a breath and visibly relaxes. "You're right, this does sound dangerous. But that's why we're talking about as a team. Let's hear Shiro and Allura out and take it to from there, cool?"

Hunk pauses turning to Lance before nodding, "Yeah...yeah okay." He leans back in his chair and Pidge follows.

"Sorry for the panic, Shiro," they apologize and Shiro smiles slightly before turning back to the map floating between them.

It takes every ounce of willpower Keith has to keep himself from looking at Lance. His nails are digging into his arm, stopping him from saying anything stupid or worse, letting Lance know he was impressed with him.

"Those concerns are exactly why we're suggesting this approach," Allura explains, pressing another button on her remote and a small model of Voltron appears on the map. It attempts to fly through the debris and is instantly hit with several small circles before landing on its back, two large red Xs over its eyes. "For all its power, Voltron isn't agile enough to navigate through the Quantum Abyss without sustaining massive damage. We can't risk us disintegrating and having our lions destroyed in the field."

"The last time we got separated like that we were all sent through a wormhole to different corners of the universe," Keith says looking up at the animation and Allura nods. She presses another button and five small lions in line navigate through the celestial field.

"If we go slowly and keep in communications with each other, I believe we will be able to pass through."

"What order do you see us moving in?" Lance asks, pointing at the lions with his pen. "And who's in the lions?"

"My suggestion is to have the Red Lion out front since its the agilest," Krolia says, turning to Shiro. "The Black and Yellow Lions should be in the back, as they're the largest and will require the most maneuvering."

"Then Green and Blue flying behind Red?" Pidge says looking to Hunk who is scribbling calculations on his notes.

"Yeah...that makes sense," he stares at his paper and lets out a sigh. "We should ensure the lion's armor is supported, maybe developing something tougher and update the navigation."

"If we make it a standard build, we should be able to scale a solution across all five of them," Pidge says, leaning over and suddenly they're in Team Punk mode, planning between them.  Keith hears his name called and looks to see it's Lance, staring at him, jaw set.

"Do you think you should pilot Red for this one?" he asks and the room goes silent, everyone looking at them expectantly.

"Lance..." Allura says, her voice soft and Lance gives her a small smile.

"Easy there, guys, I'm not backing out of this," he says, his voice lighter and shrugs. "Keith, you've flown there before and, as much as it kills me to say, flying through a field like this is your specialty. I can still support from inside a lion, if not as a pilot."

His eyes narrow. They both know what this is, it's Lance taking the first steps in eventually leaving Voltron. It's getting the team used to not seeing him piloting Red, so eventually, when he announces his plans to stay on Earth, it'll allegedly be easier for everyone. He swallows hard, trying to hide his dread.

Keith had no idea he has made his decision already. Didn't he just say he was thinking about it?

"Who flies Black then?" Keith asks, hiding his racing thoughts beneath furrowed brows and points to Shiro. "Shiro is literally missing an arm. He physically cannot pilot the Black Lion."

_You can't leave._

"Well actually," Pidge says, leaning against the table. "Hunk and Coran wrapped up the development of Shiro's new arm this morning. We can probably do a fitting and start talking about...uh... _implementation_ as soon as tomorrow."

"Having all six possible paladins available to pilot isn't anything to sneeze at," Coran notes as well. "This will be a dangerous mission and by ensuring we have all our bases covered, it helps us in case something does go awry."

"You know the way, Keith," Lance smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes and it makes Keith want lunge himself across the table to punch him. "Pilot Red."

And then it hits him.

Lance was baiting him. He was trying to force Keith's hand to see what he'll do. If he'll allow Lance to leave, to let him step aside. Lance and Keith, neck-in-neck.

But there was another option, one that actually could keep them alive while also trumping Lance's idiotic proposal.

"No," Keith says simply, uncrossing his arms from his chest. "You're right, I can navigate us through the celestial field, but I'm not going to do that by piloting Red or Black." He turns to Shiro. "If you pilot the Black Lion from the back, that gives us eyes at the rear as well as a view of what's coming in Red's blind spot. That provides more protection to Allura and Pidge in the middle, as well."

Shiro turns to look at Keith, "And where will you be?"

"I'll be in Red, with Lance piloting," he answers, tilting his head in the direction of where Lance was sitting. "By having him pilot while I navigate, it'll help divide our attention and secure that we're getting through the field with caution. I trust Lance to get us through there, so I can focus on getting us to the colony."

The heavy silence washes over the table again, and Keith looks straight at Lance, daring him to say something. Lance stares back and he can feel the tension behind those blue irises like the ocean in a storm. Keith can't tell if this lasts for a minute or a month, but it's broken when Lance nods.

"This plan sounds just crazy enough to work," Allura turns to Shiro. "What do you think, Shiro?"

Shiro pauses and takes a deep breath.

"If you're for this plan, raise your hand. If not, then you're free to say so and we'll reconsider. We're a team. If we're doing this, we're doing it together." Shiro looks at the table. "So, who's for this?"

Everyone's hands go up at once, including Matt, Romelle, and Krolia. Keith is amazed and inspired by the power of working with Team Voltron again. At the Blade of Marmora, there was no democracy of ideas. You were assigned a mission and you would give your life for the mission if needed. He remembers what Lance told him during their time trapped in the cave together, that Voltron was about unity. They were more than a team, they were a family.

"Alright." Shiro smiles as everyone puts down their hands. "It looks like we have a plan."

"How long will it take for us to attach Shiro's new arm?" Matt asks, looking at Coran who twirls in his mustache in thought.

"We'll need at least a quintant for the procedure, and then I would absolutely recommend at least a movement for recovery, as we no longer have the healing pods."

"I don't think we should do the procedure here on Cospiri. We're not close enough to the Quantum Abyss and this planet's heatwave is unsustainable," Pidge advises and Hunk nods.

"Also, it'd be helpful for Pidge and me to work on the upgrade to the lions while Shiro recovers, and I would like to do that somewhere that wasn't like working in an oven."

"Actually, I think I have a solution for that," Matt leans over the table, scrolling through the map. "When Romelle first gave us the coordinates for the colony, I thought it looked familiar. Turns out there a small rebel planet in the same quadrant named Lucrolia. It's not nearly as sophisticated as Cospiri, so we'll have to sleep in our lions and camp out for the time we're there, but they have excellent medical staff who can help you recover, Shiro."

"How the weather?" Lance asks and Matt takes a moment to think before answering.

"San Francisco-ish?"

The paladins nod while Coran, Allura, and Romelle lean to Keith.

"What is a _San Francisco_?" Romelle whispers. "Is it a measurement of temperature?"

Keith attempts to explain the nuances of weather in San Francisco as the rest of the team wraps up the meeting. There's still far more planning to do, and Allura informs them to have their lions ready to departure the following morning for Lucrolia. As he moves to leave, Keith sees Allura patting Lance on the back with an earnest, "You did a very good job back there!"

He sees Lance's face twists into a goofy grin as he turns to leave. Keith hates the pit in his stomach that’s forming, the last thing he wants to be is jealous of Allura. It's not her fault Lance has feelings for her and he doesn't mind Lance getting recognition (if anything he thinks he deserves it more often), but nobody else knew about Lance's plans to leave the team. Not even Shiro.

It was a shitty secret to keep.

With his mood soured, Keith spends the rest of the afternoon and early evening training in the indoor Cospirian sports facility near their hotel. There's a lot on his mind, and he wants to keep it clear for their long journey the next day. He's interrupted by Krolia coming by to ask if he'd like to join her for dinner, his wolf Blue at her feet, panting from the heat outside. Keith looks up at the clock on the wall and realizes it's already gotten late. Shocked at the time, he instinctively checks his phone.

"Uh, yeah," he says when he sees no new notifications. "Let me just wrap up."

They're lucky enough to find a restaurant that has air condition and allows Blue inside. The food is standard making it easy to order their meal without to much worry about what strange concoction would come out of the kitchen. Keith’s phone is burning a hole in his pocket, and he finds himself checking it multiple times and is always met with the same notification. None.

After their food arrives, they in the midst of enjoying their meal in a comfortable silence when Krolia asks, "So, did you think you were being discreet during the meeting today with the loudmouth?"

In the short time that he’s known his mother, Keith has learned that she isn't one to pry into his personal life. However, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t call him out on his obvious bullshit.

His face flushes and he looks at his plate to avoid eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," she gingerly cuts a piece of fried vegetable and places the oily chunk into her mouth. Keith sighs, he knows that his mother saw the same visions of him and Lance's future from the sun glares in the Quantum Abyss. During their journey, she had never asked about Lance but would listen to Keith's stories about his teammates.

"Nope. Nothing to talk about."

"Denying it won't help you."

A pause and Keith yields

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” he says, taking a bite of his food and chewing it between words. "He likes someone else.”

"For whatever it's worth, he likes you too," she takes a sip of her drink. "It's been obvious since we first came to the castle. He's very loud about his thoughts and feelings."

"More like obnoxious," Keith mumbles, gripping his silverware, he cuts into his mystery meat with so much force it knocks over his glass, water rushing over the table. Blue laps the drips with her tongue as the waiters hurry to help them clean up the spill, and Keith apologizes profusely. When it's cleaned and his drink is replaced, Krolia lifts an eyebrow at her son.

"Still have nothing to talk about?"

"Can we please drop it?" he sighs, not looking at her from his food. "It's more complicated than it looks."

She pauses, her lips pursed together tightly. It hurts Keith to know that he's making his mother look at him like that. It's like when he would close himself off to Shiro, but Keith knows he's messed up. He didn't need anyone else to be pulled into his self-destructive tornado.

"If you don't want to talk about, I won't push." Krolia places her warm hand on top his own, "Be careful with yourself."

He nods and she leans back into her seat, taking a piece of her food and feeding it to Blue under the table.

"And stop feeding her table scraps!" Keith scolds, and Krolia ignores him.

"But look how happy she is," she coos, feeding Blue another piece of meat.

After dinner, they return to the hotel quickly to avoid being out in the heat for too long. It's nighttime, but the humidity feels even worse, the air thickly wrapping around them. At the lobby, Keith wishes his mother goodnight as they part ways, Blue trotting next to him as he reaches for his hotel key to open the door to his room. In a single bound, Blue hops on the bed, circling it quickly before flopping down near the pillows, happy to be inside where it's cooler.

"You're so spoiled," he tells her, rubbing her stomach affectionately before making his way to the shower.

Just as he's finished washing the soap out of his hair, he hears his phone vibrating on the bathroom sink. He swiftly shuts off the water and rushes to his phone, opening it immediately with a swipe of his thumb.

 **Lance** : 28B

Keith stares at the message for at least a minute longer than he knows he needs. He towel dries his air quickly, pulling on a pair of fresh sweats and a clean t-shirt he's picked up from one of the various planet's they've landed on. After sipping on his shoes, he wakes Blue up from her slumber on the bed. She headbutts his hand, obviously annoyed by the interruption.

"Sorry to leave you," he whispers and the look she gives him one of pure betrayal. "I'll be back in the morning."

She turns and bites his finger, not hard to break the skin, but enough to let him know how disappointed she was in him. To be honest, he's disappointed in himself, too.

Keith checks on Blue's water bowl and ensures there's some bit of food in her bowl before he shrugs on a hoodie, zipping it up to his neck and flipping up the hood to cover his face as he leaves. He makes his way to the front lobby, picking up the extra key he knows is left for him, and makes his way up the room. Shortly, he's staring at the door with the clear label, 28B.

He swipes the keycard, the door unlocking loudly before he slips inside. The room has a similar layout as Keith’s, but everything is on the opposite side like they're in a funhouse mirror. The bathroom door opens, releasing the steam from the shower into the room as well as the waft of Cospirian shampoo. He can feel in the humidity in the air when Lance exits, a towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair slicked back. There's still droplets of water rolling down his clavicle, chest, stomach, eventually making their ways to his narrow hips. The fabric of the towel kissing his belly button. When he throws his cellphone on the bed, the muscles of his arms move like a symphony.

Lance's eyes reach him before he has a chance to say anything, not that Keith can muster any words. His mind is static and when Lance sees him standing in the entrance of his hotel room and smiles at him softly, Keith’s heart is in his throat. He's so far gone.

When Keith doesn't move, Lance does. It only takes a few steps for him to reach the doorway where he's standing. He forgets he's wearing a hoodie until Lance's hands reach up to pull it back, revealing Keith's face and still damp hair. His hands cup Keith's cheeks, thumbs nestled against his scar.  

"You came," Lance says, his breath tickling against Keith's mouth. He can't help himself from leaning into the touch.

"Of course."

He kisses him. It's slow and soft, comforting in ways that words can never be between them. His hand rests below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingle. He runs his fingers down Keith's back, pulling him closer until there's no space left between them and he can feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

This is still new, a secret they've shared since Keith kissed him on Balneum. There isn't any clarity in what they are, but it wasn't dating. Keith isn't even sure if it's romance. Lance's feelings for Allura are still as strong as ever, but the knowledge that Lance wasn't texting her his hotel room and leaving keys for him at the front desk fills him with hope. That and the visions from the abyss. It isn't much, and Keith knows he was settling for too little, but for now, it's enough.

He'll gladly shatter his own heart a thousand times if it meant he'd be able to have the boy in his arms right now.

Lance pulls away, leaving a trail of kisses up Keith's throat before tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. Keith gasps and wraps his arms around his neck, needing more. He feels Lance's hot breath on his ear, still minty from whatever he used to brush his teeth.

".03 meters," he whispers and Keith is instantly filled with the desire to kick Lance across the fucking room.

"I'm leaving," he says, making no effort to move from Lance's arms. "And it's 3 centimeters. Stop saying .03 meters, nobody knows what the hell that even means."

" _I_ know what it means and _you_ know what it means." Lance's laugh rings in Keith's ear, his lips brushing against its shell. "You thought you were hot shit coming back all pretty with your broad shoulders, toned arms, and hair that's actually a style from this century. But who has the extra height? That's right, Lancey Lance."

"My hair isn't that different," Keith drops his arms from Lance's shoulders to feel the smooth skin of his chest and stomach. "You're just pissed you actually like it."

"Me disliking your hair is a cornerstone of our rivalship." Lance's hands have found their way to the zipper of Keith's hoodie, pulling it down and pushing it to the floor before running his warm hands over Keith's arms. "No gloves tonight?"

"It's too hot and I just got out of the shower when your message came through," Keith says as Lance makes a nose in the back of his throat, before pushing him towards the bed.

He's agile enough to not lose his balance when the mattress hits the back of his knees, but it does cause him to sit down on the soft blankets. Lance climbs into his lap, the towel pressed between them like a barrier. Keith holds him, leaning in a little closer until their foreheads are touching. He can't stop himself from blurting, "Why did you say for me to pilot Red in the meeting today?"

"Noooo," Lance whines, moving his head to rest on his shoulder. "You're breaking the No Work Talk Rule."

Keith knows this is bullshit because there wasn't a No Work Talk Rule because they never made any rules. There were no boundaries or borders to this rivals-with-benefits thing they were currently knee deep in, which is probably the worst decision Keith's ever made next to kissing Lance in the first place.

"Lance..." he says, trying to keep his voice from cracking as he shrugs his face off his shoulder. "Did you make your decision...about Earth?"

"Oh quiznack, no!" Lance's head shoots up as he takes Keith's face into his hands, peppering kisses across his face. "No...no...Keith, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to take it like that. I promised that I'd tell you when I decided, right?"

"Right..."

"Yeah, okay?" he sighs, leaving a kiss on his forehead. "I honestly thought it would be easier for you to pilot Red, that's it. It was just an idea to maybe make that crazyass plan sound a little less crazy, but I can still pilot Red while you navigate. Whatever you need I gotchu, alright?"

Keith doesn't answer but lets the breath he was holding out of his nose slowly. Even if Lance hasn't made a decision now, he knows it's coming.

"C'mere," Lance says, pulling Keith back into a kiss, tugging at the bottom of his shirt and only parting so he can get it over his head. It's thrown somewhere across the room.

"Don't hit anything, you idiot," Keith mumbles and Lance pushes him down, nipping into his mouth until his lips part and their tongues are tangling. Lance breaks again so he can roll off Keith, allowing him to push back on the bed completely, boots kicked off and just in his sweatpants that are riding low on his hips. He sees the look that Lance gives him and turns away, his face warming. It's the same soft look he saw in his vision and at the festival.

He isn't used to anyone looking at him like that. Especially Lance, of all people.

"You look ridiculous," Keith says, mouth against the pillow. "At least take off the towel."

Lance blinks looking down at his lap and letting out a nervous laugh, "Oh shit, I totally forgot this was on!"

But he doesn't kick his towel off right away, instead crawls up to where Keith is laying, hooking his long fingers to the waistband of his sweats. He tugs them down, Keith lifting his hips to help, and when Keith's erection bobs up, Lance snorts.

"You went commando?" he shakes his head, pulling the pants off his legs and dropping them alongside the bed. "So eager."

"Shut up," Keith says without any bite. He watches Lance remove his towel, throwing it over his shoulder as he climbs on Keith. The warmth of their bodies contrasts against the cool air-conditioned room of the hotel. Lance looks so beautiful above him, lips kissed red and hair still damp from what was probably a three-hour-long shower. His mouth turned up at the corners in a slight grin, and it's a look that Keith is grateful was never in his visions because experiencing it here and now feels spiritual.

Above him, Lance exhales shakily, breath tickling Keith's mouth, and fuck restraint, Keith decides. He’s always been a man of action, and hesitation has no place in his life, especially not when it comes to Lance. He flips them over on the bed, ignoring the loud yelp that rips from Lance as he lands on his back against the soft cushion of the mattress. Keith takes his mouth in his, breathlessly.

Moving almost involuntarily, he grinds against Lance’s groin, and he whimpers into his mouth at the unexpected contact, hips jerking upward as if struck by an electric current. His erection pressing firmly against Keith's thigh, and he can’t help but feel a rush of satisfaction when he sees Lance’s eyes snap shut and his mouth falls open as a wave of pleasure rolls over him.

“Tell me what you want," Keith demands. "I’ll take care of you.”

“Anything...” Lance sighs as he rolls his hips again. "Whatever...just do _something_."

They've been hooking up for weeks, but neither of them has ventured much past heavy-petting and grinding against each other behind their lions.  During their last trip to the space mall, Keith broke from the rest of the team to nervously buy lube, condoms and a candy bar because he felt weird buying just the first two items. They've never spoken about penetration, and Keith knew tonight wasn't going to be different, but if or when Lance wanted, Keith knew he was ready. He wanted to Lance to feel safe, to know he was loved.

To know Keith loved him.

"Okay," he whispers, kissing him chastely. "We'll have a slow night."

He begins to make his way down Lance’s chest and stomach, biting and sucking until red marks start to blossom on his skin and brushing his calloused fingers over Lance’s nipples. He’s seen Lance in various states of undress hundreds of times from living in the castle, but to have him spread out before him like this is different. Keith takes his time, working over the mounts of soft skin and lean muscle as if it’s the last time because it could very well be.

Lance's breathing grows heavy as Keith mouths along the inside of his thighs, and he grasps urgently at the firm hands holding his hips. Keith lifts his head from between Lance’s legs, and the sight that greets him is Lance, cheeks glowing a dark pink, looking like he might cry.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asks. “Is this too much already? I'm not even doing anything."

"Yes, you are," Lance voice breaks. "You're teasing me."

"Am I?" Keith asks innocently, sliding his hands down the hard line of Lance’s pelvic muscle.

"You're such an asshole, I swear to god," Lance twitches, hissing as Keith teases the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Takes one to know one," he says, lips puckering as he blows warm air over the tip, and the noise Lance makes is nothing less than gorgeous.

“Keith, please…” he sobs and Keith's chest warms, Lance’s desperate plea traveling from his ears straight to his groin. He closes his lips over the head of Lance's cock, circling it with his tongue and lapping up the thick beads of precum that have gathered there. Another noise is ripped from Lance, almost guttural.

Keith pulls back. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Lance breathes, hips canting, “Keep going.”

Not having to be told twice, Keith licks up the shaft with long, thick motions that leave Lance shaking, rolling his tongue around the head one last time before taking him deeper. Gripping Lance’s cock with a hand, he strokes the base, taking him deeper into his mouth, dragging his lips up and down his length bit by bit.

He looks up at Lance straight into his eyes, holding his gaze as he works. Lance whimpers, blue eyes widening looking almost modest as his body trembles, but keeping his stare locked on Keith, refusing to back down. Even now, it's a competition between the two of them.

Keith can hardly suppress a groan, his erection throbbing almost painfully with every noise and movement Lance makes. The achingly slow pace is almost too much and he wants to move, to finish Lance off with a quick few sucks and take care of his own arousal. But Keith is determined to unravel him completely, take him apart slowly until he’s gasping for release. Keith's fingers grip Lance's thigh, leaving marks so he doesn't forget who left them. Always vocal, whines and moans spill from Lance's lips with every stroke of his tongue, and Keith takes more into his mouth, sinking lower until his nose is nestled against soft brown hairs and Lance's cock hits the back of his throat. There’s a tug at his arm and before he can pull back again, Lance draws his free hand into his own, linking their fingers together as tightly as he can. It's so soft and intimate that it hurts Keith's heart.

Lance's chest heaves as he grips both Keith's hand and hair, anchoring him from floating into space.

“Ah!” Lance chokes, struggling to catch his breath. His thighs are trembling and Lance is coming, hips jerking erratically as he guides him through his orgasm, gasping Keith's name over and over.

Keith's name. Not Allura's.

He barely has time to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand before Lance tugs at his shoulders, pulling his lips hungrily against his own and moaning when he tastes himself on Keith's tongue.

* * *

Lance wakes up the next morning alone.

Reaching out, the sheets aren't even warm from where Keith was sleeping the previous night. He looks at the alarm clock on the hotel's end table and gauges he has at least an hour before his phone is blown up by Shiro and Coran ordering them to set up their lions to head out.

Lance rolls himself up in the comforter when his eyes land on the fabric that's curled in the corner of the room. Untangling himself from the bedding, he pads over barefoot and picks up Keith's forgotten hoodie.

"It's so hot out, I don't know why he even brought this," he mumbles, shaking it out and relishing in the way it smells like gasoline and sweat.

Lance looks around the hotel room, knowing damn well nobody was around, but the guilt enough to make him before he shrugs the hoodie over his shoulder. His torso is longer than Keith's, so it ends right above where his hair grows thick near his belly button. Zipping up the front, he flips the hoodie over his head and collapses back on the bed, inhaling deeply.

"Quiznak."

He rolls on his back, staring at the ceiling as he bathes in his own self-pity. It was a vicious cycle he found himself in with Keith and all it took was their eyes meeting over dinner or brushing against each other in a hallway before one of them pulled the other into fierce makeout session in a closet, hotel room or behind an abandoned warehouse in the case when they had a layover at Brerth 1S0. It was dangerous, hot and incredibly reckless.

Just like Keith.

After the briefing yesterday, Lance had promised himself he wouldn’t text Keith, telling himself that he wouldn’t answer anyway, even though he had left the extra key with the front desk. Allura had praised him after their team briefing, and Lance could tell that he had truly impressed the princess. The surgery feeling that swirled around his heart was tender and he tried his best to slow its beating, especially after what Romelle had told him about Alteans being able to read emotional energy. He was still able to notice her hesitance, which only made his heart beat louder, crashing against his chest like a jailbreak. He was in the shower, drowning in his own thought and feelings of inadequacy when he broke and sent his room number to Keith. He wasn’t expecting him to answer, let alone come right to his room in less than a varga.

It would be easy enough to give up on Allura, considering she’s a princess and very busy with the intergalactic war they were in the middle of, but he can’t. Especially not after their dance on Balneum where he felt her pull him, feeling like confectioners sugar and warm cookies. It was through her magic and wasn't clear, but it was there. There was hope.

Lance is stuck between being too scared to commit to Keith while also being too scared to learn how Allura actually felt about him.

He knows the only way to help himself decide is to control the pounding of his heart around Allura, in order to give her a fair shot at Lance without his emotions shooting an "HI, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU" beam at her every time they make eye contact. In that regard, Keith has an unfair advantage over her. Although, to be honest, even if Keith could read emotions like an Altean, he’s so dense he probably would still be unclear about how Lance felt about him. Yes, he needs to control his emotional energy.

And to do that, he’s going to need some help

Later that morning, after Lance had washed up and packed his belongings (and Keith's hoodie) in his sack, he meets Romelle behind Red. Luckily he was able to grab her attention and ask her to meet him to chat without gaining the attention of the others, who were still busy packing their own lions. Considering the topic of conversation, he was trying to keep it discreet and under the radar.

"So," Lance starts, clearing his throat and looking around. "I need your help with something...like a favor."

Romelle raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I need you to help me, y'know, not have my heart be so..." he motions to his chest widely. "Loud."

"Loud?" Romelle echoes, tilting her head. "You want me to silence your heart?"

"Kinda?"

"You want me to kill you?"

"Ye-NO! NO!" Lance shrieks, stepping back. “Oh my god, are you serious?!”

“What else would that mean?”

"I meant the loud heartbeat thing, not assisted suicide!” he barks, pointing to his chest. “I need your help to make it sound normal around Allura, so it's not always so obvious that I'm in love with her!"

"Oh..." Romelle says, and Lance can't help but notice that she sounds a little disappointed.

"Yeah, so like, can you teach me that?" he asks, crossing his arms as he leans forward to her. "Is it even possible?"

She pauses before answering. "Yes, but it takes practice and focus."

"Does it look like I have anything better to do? We're sort of stuck on Lucrolia until Shiro's procedure is done," he shrugs. "Could be a good way to spend time."

Romelle looks at him for a long tick, inhaling through her nose and then exhaling. "I will help you."

"WOOO!" Lance threw his hands in the air.

"On one condition."

"BOOO!" Lance cups his hands around his mouth, frowning. "Booo, Romelle! Don't put conditions to your favors, you don't make friends that way! Boo!"

"Do you want my help or not?" she snaps and Lance sighs exaggeratedly.

"Obviously! I'm desperate here!" he throws his arms in the air with a groan. How did he always get himself stuck in these situations? Was he cursed as a baby or something? "Okay fine. What's your condition?"

"I want you to teach me how to shoot," Romelle says, a faint blush rising under her blue marks. He stares at her for a moment before clarifying.

"Like, a blaster?"

"No, lasers out of my eyes," Romelle deadpans, hand on her hip. "Of course, I mean a blaster!"

"Lots of 'tude there for someone asking me a favor after threatening to kill me."

"You're a very talented marksman, Lance," Romelle says, her voice sincere as dawn-tinted eyes look down at the ground. "At the colony, I didn't really have a special talent or anything. My entire family was 'chosen' by Lotor for his twisted experiments, but I never was. I don't know why it bothers me because it spared me my life in the end, but that feeling of inadequacy never really leaves someone." She hesitates, looking up at him with sad eyes. “I want to earn my keep with the team to be someone who can help in a time of crisis. I want to have an impact...do you understand?”

Lance's eyes soften, a small smile spreading across his lips, "Yeah, I do."

"I think I can be a solid shot if taught by someone with your skill," she squares her shoulders, looking up at him with determination. "Those are my conditions, teach me to shoot a blaster and I will teach you how to ease your heartbeat."

"Sounds like a solid deal," Lance extends his hand out for Romelle, who stares at it for a moment before the lightbulb goes off for her. Taking her hand, she opens her palm and licks it wetly before slapping it into his, shaking heartily.

"Pidge taught me your Earth customs for handshakes!" Romelle grins, still shaking because Lance is so grossed out his soul as ascended from his body and he can no longer move. "It's strange but fascinating!"

"Cool," Lance squeaks, "Cool...cool...cool..."

* * *

"Alright, that should be everything," Allura calls from the docking area of Blue once they've landed safely on Lucrolia. Luckily for them, the trip was quiet and they reached their location faster than expected. "Coran, you and Romelle can bring down those crates and I will finish locking up Blue."

"Of course, Princess!" Coran nods as he and Romelle pick up the crates at foot of the Blue Lion. She watches them make their way to the small camp where the rebels had set up their base. Matt was right, it was small, but the buildings would prove helpful in giving a place for Shiro to recover once his new arm was attached.

Making her way back into the cockpit, Allura feels the presence of Blue swirling in the back of her mind. She places her hand on the control panel, "I know, it's been a long trip, my friend. Hopefully, we'll be able to rest before we undergo the journey to the Quantum Abyss."

She takes a seat and is in the middle of setting Blue up in power saving mode when there's a prickle in their connection and Allura looks up to see that Blue has opened a small surveillance video of outside on her screen.

"What's this now?" Allura asks, turning to see that the video is Lance and Romelle walking together, shoulder-to-shoulder, carrying their supplies to one of the buildings. The audio muffles lowly.

_"How many times do I gotta tell you, my name's pronounced ‘Lance’," Lance frowns, turning to her and repeating his name, elongating the vowels. "Leeee-annnntsss."_

_"That is what I've been saying!" Romelle retorts stubbornly, mimicking him by loudly going, "Laaawww-aunts!"_

_"How can you think that's even remotely the same thing?"_

Allura laughs at the exchange, knowing full-well that Lance has never corrected the way she said his name. The prickle returns as Blue nudges.

"I know what you're doing," Allura says, leaning back in her seat looking up. "You're trying to meddle, aren't you?"

She takes the lights flickering on the control panel as a yes and Allura rolls her eyes. Leaning forward, resting her head in her hands, watching how effortlessly Lance chats with Romelle, before turning to Pidge with an equally wide grin. Allura wasn't daft, she knew how Lance felt about her long before the mice told her. She had been able to hear his heart beat steadily louder for phoebes. At first she ignored it, finding it easy when she could busy herself with...other things.

Blue ruffles in her mind at the memory of strong clawed hands and soft lips and she groans, "I do not need your judgment, Blue. I am quite capable of feeling regret all on my own, thank you."

She can feel Blue's mood change, curling around her like a balm on a burn. Allura pats the control panel, accepting the apology with ease. It was hard for her to be honest about her emotions at times, mostly because she rarely gave herself the opportunity to reflect on them.

From the moment she was freed from cryosleep, she was thrown into chaos, war, death, and betrayal. The affection she felt for the paladins was deep, with how she viewed Lance and Keith being the two that shifted the most. To be quite honest, with how Keith and Lance’s emotions pulled at each other, she thought eventually they would figure it out on their own and Lance’s feelings for her would fade. It seemed all but certain once he had taken up the Red Paladin, serving as Keith’s right-hand-man. Once Keith left to join the Blade of Marmora, suddenly Allura found herself as the sole recipient of Lance’s affection, but it was hard for her to do much with it knowing that light years away Keith was still harboring feelings for him too. A dark part of her felt that this tension was one of the reasons her and Keith had a hard time connecting, they were both in this love triangle and nobody knew what to do about it.

Lance has grown a lot in the time they were separated, and she valued his kindness and sincerity more than anyone she had ever met. Blue is back in her head and she frowns, looking up.

“I can hear you, y’know!” she huffs, turning back to the task at hand. “I’m powering you down so you can regain some energy while we’re here.”

Another push and she smiles, “And it may be a small punishment for meddling.”

Blue’s irritable farewell is the last thing she feels as the inside of the lion goes dark and she can’t help but smile. It’s going to be a long movement.

When she heads out, the first person she sees is Shiro sitting at the feet of the Black Lion. His white hair in stark contrast to the black paint of the lion. She makes her way to him quietly, hands behind her back and she leans over to see if he was asleep.

“Oh,” he blinks, startled by her appearances. “I didn’t see you there, Princess.”

“I’ve just come over since I saw you on the ground and assumed the worst,” she smiles teasingly, taking a seat next to him. “We can never be sure with you.”

Shiro chuckles in good humor, “I guess I can’t blame you. I’ve sure been a handful lately...um...I guess minus the hand part?”

“Are you excited to have your arm replaced tomorrow?” Allura asks, leaning her cheek on her knees.

“Yeah, hopefully, it’s less horrifying than the last time I had a prosthetic implanted,” Shiro smiles, leaning his head back against Black, “I’m more excited about being a Paladin again.”

Allura hums in agreement, her eyes resting on Blue. Even if the lion was pushy at times, she’ll always be grateful for it giving her the chance to follow in her father’s footsteps and bringing the five Earthlings to awaken her and Coran.

“I was wondering...if having two Black Paladins will be an issue…” she hears Shiro say and she turns to see him still looking at the sky, dark now as nightfall has loomed over. “Has it ever been done before?”

“Asides from when Zarkon was using it to track us, not that I am aware of,” she says with a shrug. “However, if we’ve learned anything, just because something hasn’t been done before doesn’t mean it can’t.”

Shiro turns to her, his face soft, “That’s an excellent point.”

She smiles, enjoying his company and the stillness of the night.

* * *

“Excuse me, we are going to need everybody’s attention," Hunk announces as he and Coran enter the medical ward where Shiro is sitting on the bed. He's holding a large object in his hands, covered by a white sheet. Hunk places it on one of the medical counters, where the rebel doctor named Doriyan was prepping. "And a drumroll, please!"

From their chairs, Lance and Pidge both begin to slap their thighs in a makeshift drumroll, followed by Matt and next Allura and Romelle. Even Doriyan leans over to slap his thighs, though his attempt is awkward as his legs are thin and his webbed hands don't quite sound like a drumroll. Keith is sitting cross-legged, the only one not partaking in this ridiculous display.

"Keith, do the drumroll!" Pidge orders from across the room. "You're making us look like amateurs!"

The rest of the team join in the heckling, bullying Keith into uncrossing his legs and slapping his thighs for the drumroll. As lame as this exercise was, and it really was _super lame_ , the reason he wasn't partaking was that his thighs were covered with lovebites from Lance the night before and slapping them was a stinging reminder. Across the room, he could've sworn he sees Lance looking smug as Keith tries not to wince.

"Thank you, you may end the drumroll," Hunk orders and everyone stops as he leans down to take hold of the sheet. "Behold, Shiro's new Altean Arm!"

When he pulls back the sheet, everyone awes when a new metallic arm is revealed.

"OH GOD, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Pidge cheers running to the table with the others and Keith leans over Matt's shoulder to see what everyone is gawking at.

It looks similar to Shiro's galra-tech arm, however, the material was lighter than before and the black was replaced with a light Altean blue. Coran explains the changes that were made to make the arm more durable, thanks to Altean engineering, and how it'll still be able to take electrical pulses from Shiro's nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors.

"Will it still be able to cut through things?" Lance asks Coran, poking one of the fingers. "And glow?"

"Yes, it'll be similar. However, it'll be powered by Shiro's own Quintessence, which will allow him even more power and control."

"That's awesome!"

They hear someone clearing their throat, and they turn around to see Shiro still sitting in the bed. "Can I see the arm too, please?"

Keith can't help but smile as Hunk and Coran bring the arm to Shiro in the bed. They've just about finished up excitedly talking about the capabilities of the arm when Doriyan walks over and begins to explain the procedure. It sounds painful and complex, and Keith looks over at Shiro nervously. He feels a hand on his shoulder and sees it's Lance who gives him a small smile before patting his back and looking back at the doctor.

"Doriyan is one of the best surgeons in the galaxy," Matt assures them. "If there's anyone who can implant Shiro's new arm, it's him."

"Thank you, Matt." Doriyan smiles and turns to Allura. "Princess, as we discussed, since a large part of this procedure will require connecting the tissue via Quintessence, will you still be able to create the current for Shiro and the arm during the operation?"

"Of course," Allura nods from her seat at Shiro's bedside. "I was able to transfer his soul from the Black Lion via Quintessence once, I'm sure connecting his arm will be more than doable."

"Uh...okay, great," Doriyan says slowly, looking very skeptical after that reference. He's about to continue his explanation when there's a crash at the door opening and a loud cheer of, "SHIRO!"

Everyone turns around and is greeted by Slav, holding multiple handfuls of flowers and a balloon that reads, _"I hope this is the alternate reality in which you do not die!"_  

"Hey! It's Slav!" Hunk greets, turning to Shiro. "Look, Shiro, Slav is here!"

"Oh yay...." Shiro deadpans turning to Allura, pulling her arm so she can hear him and aggressively whisper through a fake smile, "Knock me out. Right now. Do it quick."

"Shiro!" she scolds and Slav is wadding over to place his gifts near Shiro's bed.

"Hello, Shiro! When Matt told the rebels that you were staying here, I realized that there was an 80% chance that this was the reality where you were killed in our battle with Zarkon, your soul trapped in the Black Lion, while a clone replaced you for several months until you were rescued and your soul was returned to a clone body!" Slav cheers looking around the room, everyone meeting him with an exasperated look. He takes note of Romelle from across the room and gasps, scurrying over to stand at his full height far too close to her. Keith can tell she's uncomfortable, her arms crossing over her chest. "Wow! Look at this! We're also in the reality where there's a secret Altean colony that was founded by Prince Lotor! Is this also the reality where you have a lizard tongue and speak backward?"

"What? Of course not!" she says, sticking out her tongue. "See! Normal!"

"Eh, it was 1 in 300,000,000 of a chance," he shrugs.

Shiro turns back to Allura desperately, "What if you put my soul back in the Black Lion?"

She frowns, "What if I threw you off this quiznacking planet?"

The door to the room bursts open again as Krolia barges in looking anxious, "I saw a stranger come by with balloons and - OH MY STARS, HE'S HERE!"

Slav turns to face her, "Oh! There's an 80% chance that you're the former Red Paladin's mother, Krolia!"

"Wait, only 80%?" Lance asks, looking between the two. "What's the other 20%?"

"That he's pure Earthling!"

"With that hairstyle?!"

"Lance, you're not helping!" Pidge shouts.

Krolia pulls out her hand blaster from her hip, aiming at Slav, "There's a 100% chance I'm gonna blast your ass to-"

"Woah, okay! Guns down! Everybody chill out!" Keith orders with his hands up, stepping between his mother and Slav, who is still excitedly talking about the possible alternative realities where Krolia kills him. "This is Slav, he's an ally of ours. And Slav, yes this is my mother, Krolia."

Krolia lowers her weapon and Slav waves at her with one of his many hands. She looks at Keith, face twisted in disgust, "I'm concerned about the type of people you surround yourself with, Keith."

"Me too," he sighs, turning to the rest of the group. "Alright, I think it's time for us to let Shiro rest before Doriyan begins the procedure. Everyone say goodbye and get out."

Doriyan thanks Keith as everyone rushes to Shiro, gathering him a group hug goodbye, sending their luck and best wishes before heading out of the room. Lance turns to Allura, "You take care too, Princess. This procedure won't be easy, but I'm sure you'll keep Shiro safe."

"Thank you, Lance," she smiles, taking Lance’s hand and squeezing it tightly. The sappy look on his face makes Keith want to take Krolia's gun and blast his brains out. Allura then turns to him, "Keith, you'll make sure everyone is orderly while we're in the operating room?"

"Of course, Princess," he nods and looks to Shiro with a smile. "I'll see you on the other side?"

"Always," Shiro smiles, taking Keith's hand and pulling him into a hug. Lance and Keith walk out together, as Matt and Coran stay behind to ask more questions to Doriyan about the operation.

"Man, to think there's a reality where you're entirely human. That's bananas," Lance reflects and Keith hums, his mind elsewhere. He looks at Lance and is reminded of a question that's been on his mind since their briefing about the Quantum Abyss. He notices that they're alone and takes hold of Lance's arm, gaining his attention.

"Hey, hold up. There's been something I've wanted to ask you," Keith says and Lance stops mid-step, turning to face Keith in the hallway.

"Uh, sure, man. What's up?"

"Well, with Shiro recovering...I was thinking you should probably be in the leadership meetings we have on how we're going to be navigating through the abyss," he says, motioning with his free hand between them. "Since you're going to be flying Red through it."

"Oh!" Lance says, looking surprised. "You mean to have a seat at the big kid table? Wow...yeah, okay, sure. Thanks for the, um, invite."

"Yeah, cool," Keith nods and notices he's still holding on to Lance's arm and let's go. "You've been doing a great job being second-in-command. Honestly, you probably should have been in these meeting sooner."

"Woah, this is a lot of praise for one conversation," Lance laughs, hitting Keith on the shoulder. "But...really, thanks. I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Keith smiles and Lance looks at him, that soft look that has been slowly killing him for months. Lance pats his shoulder again and turns to walk ahead to meet up with Pidge and Hunk outside. Keith exhales, the corner of his eye noticing Slav casually leaning against one of the vending machines in the hallway, sipping a space soda. "Were you seriously there the entire time?"

"Yes," Slav says, walking over to Keith quickly. "Did you know that we're in one of the few realities that have vending machines inside of hospital bays?"

"That's fascinating," Keith replies, not at all fascinated.

"Hmmm...and considering how carbonated this drink is, I believe we are also in the reality where you and the former-Blue Paladin are having a casual sexual relationship with each other!"

Keith's hand immediately covers Slav's mouth, shoving him into the wall with enough force that chips of paint spray out. A few medical assistants look at them and Keith smiles forcefully, ensuring them everything is fine until they leave. He turns back to Slav who’s trying to lift his feet up from the cracks on the floor.

"Are you gonna shut up if I let you go?" Keith demands and Slav nods slowly, arms and legs dangling as he lets him go. He makes sure it's not on any of the cracks, remembering how much Slav doesn't like breaking mother's backs.

"I had no idea you were so sensitive," Slav says, looking nervously at Keith who glares at him. "Is this also...also the reality where you traveled through the abyss and saw glimpses of your future?"

"Yes," he sighs and Slav instantly perks up, looking nervous. "What? Why did you react that way?"

"N-n-nothing," he says, a nervous smile spreading over his face as he begins to sweat.

"Tell me!"

"I really shouldn't..."

"You wanna step on those cracks?!"

"Ack! Okay, fine!" he relents, sighing and standing at his full height so he's eye-level with Keith. "Because this is the reality where you have already traveled through the Quantum Abyss and saw your future with the former-Blue Paladin before starting this physical relationship with him, there is a 56% chance that this is also the universe where you two...do not end up together."

"What? No, you’re wrong. The solar flare I saw-"

"You saw one possible reality, my friend," Slav sighs, leaning back. "There are infinite possibilities and you saw one. One, I should point out, that did not take into account that you had already seen the future and was then predisposed to, as one would say, force fate's hand to become the reality you desired."

Words leave him. He hears Slav asking him questions, but Keith can't will his lips to move. As if stuck underwater, everything is slow and noise rings around him. He remembers the weird feeling he got when the soft face that Lance gave him at the festival on Balneum wasn't quite the same scene he saw in the solar flare. Keith had doubts, but he had blamed it on his memory being shitty. Not that he was actually changing his own future.

Not that he was changing his future to be one without Lance.

He thinks back to the soft vision of him and Lance exchanging rings. It was the one thing he would cling to when things felt complicated or when Lance would linger his eyes too long on Allura. The road would be long, and he would get hurt, but Keith had solace in knowing that's where it would be heading.

That they would be happy eventually.

But now...

"Slav, what's the probability that we're in the reality where Lance leaves Voltron and stays on Earth?" he demands and Slav looks up, doing quick calculations out loud.

"Since we are here, standing in this hallway having this conversation," he says, squinting. "Hmmmm...there's a 79% chance that he leaves the team."

Keith lets out a long breath through his nose, "And is there any way for me to lower that probability?"

"Oh! Of course!" Slav nods eagerly. "That's the thing that you Earthlings have taught me, young Paladin! Every reality can be altered if you wish for it to be!"

"Good," Keith says, marching out of the hospital bay. "Cause I'm gonna drop that probability to zero if it's the last thing I do."

Slav follows him out, reminding him that those realities actually do exist and in one of them the flying robot hippos instead of lions.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith may be a Punk, I’ll ask him.” Hunk turns to the boy in question who’s been running diagnostic tests on Black across the circle from them. “HEY KEITH!”
> 
> Keith’s head whips around, “YEAH?”
> 
> “ARE YOU A PEACH OR A PUNK?”
> 
> A long silence hangs in the air, a breeze passing between them. There is a shift in the mood and Allura wonders if anyone else feels the tension. Finally, Keith breaks.
> 
> “IN WHAT CONTEXT?” his voice cracks and Pidge snorts, hands around their mouth to shout back, “NOT THE GAY ONE, YOU PEACH!”
> 
> “FUCK YOU, I’M A PUNK!”
> 
> “Total Peach,” Allura, Hunk and Pidge nod in unity. Keith yells something else they can't make out before storming up Black's ramp to finish the tests inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bursts into room wrapped in a silk robe, like a femme fatale, carrying a large glass of red wine in perfectly manicured hands, throwing myself in an overstuffed armchair dramatically* 
> 
> Shiro is gay, so I'm posting this a day early!
> 
> Welcome to the fam, Space Daddy. 
> 
> Cheers~

Lance sets up the shooting range alongside a small creek. It's not much, just a line of empty containers in a line sitting on top of a log. He had actually never made a shooting range before, but in every movie he's seen this is how it's done.

He also has never taught anyone how to shoot before, so he’s really winging this whole thing. Lance figures under better circumstances he would teach Romelle using a nerf gun or something, but they're in space during a war, so he grabs a hand blaster from one of the rebel’s storage units and hopes nobody notices.

Luckily, Romelle is an excellent student and actually listens to him when he breaks down the best way to aim and hold the blaster. She struggles a bit with the kickback, but he figures she'll get used to it with more practice.

The planet Lucrolia is small and the weather is mostly overcast, but they've been at it for a few vargas and Lance is ready for a rest. Sitting by the creek, idly chatting while drinking water from their canteens reminds Lance of being at summer camp. He can tell why Allura enjoys Romelle's company so much, asides from her quirky sense of humor, she's easy to be around.

It was also nice to just have someone to hang with who didn't make him feel like he was wasting space. Those last months at the castle were a nightmare, especially when everyone was working on upgrading the castle’s shields or the comet ship. Most days Lance would spend his time in the training bay alone until everyone gathered for dinner and then played a round of video games alone before going to bed. When Keith was still around, he knew could walk next door and knock on his door to badger him for a few vargas or debrief on their missions when he first started piloting Black. They were still rivals, sure, but Lance felt a genuine friendship developing and it was helpful to learn how to lead Voltron together. After Keith left for the Blade, Lance was left with Clone Shiro, who didn’t care for much of what he had to say, and it was isolating.

In teaching Romelle how to shoot, Lance figures he can at least have a positive impact on the team before he hung up his jersey, so to speak.

“How do you think Shiro is doing?” Romelle asks, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. “Princess Allura said the operation went well, but he’s still resting.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Shiro’s a tough cookie,” he assures, leaning back on his hands. “After everything he’s gone through, I hope he’s taking the rest he needs to fully recover. He puts a lot of pressure on himself to show us a brave face, especially because we all look up to him.”

“Do you think the Black Lion will recognize him as its paladin after he recovers?”

“It better, considering it held onto his soul for months. Talk about mixed signals if that ends up being the case,” Lance deepens his voice, mimicking a lion. “Sorry Shiro, it’s been fun these last few months, but I’ve moved onto a more reckless paladin who’s allergic to smiling and fun. It’s not you, it’s me.”

Romelle grins, “I had no idea the lions choose their paladins until Princess Allura explained it to me when I asked why nobody’s armor matched their lions except for Hunk and Pidge.”

“Woah, I’ve never realized that, but yeah that must look strange,” he rubs his chin in thought. “We should probably bring that up with Coran next time he’s planning those Voltron Shows. I wonder if it's been affecting my popularity that I’m the Red Paladin but my armor is still Blue?”

“Who was the Red Paladin before you?”

“Oh, it was Keith, actually,” Lance explains, taking a stick from near them and making a diagram in the dirt as Romelle watches. “See, when Shiro first went missing...well, I guess now we know he died and his soul was in Black...anyway, he was gone so we needed a new paladin. Black choose Keith, and during that shake up Blue dumped me and picked up Allura. I actually didn’t think I was going to be a paladin anymore until Red choose me to replace Keith.”

“Interesting…” Romelle clicks her tongue, her eyes shifting up to meet Lance’s. “So, this love triangle was going on even back then, yes?”

Lance blinks, “Oh shit…”

Romelle’s laugh explodes, piercing the still air of the alien planet. Lance’s ears warm in embarrassment as she tries to curb her giggles, snorting behind her hand.

“Apologies, that was rude,” she grins and Lance can tell she’s not even a little sorry. “Since we’re on the topic, do you wish to start training now in how to calm your heartbeat?”

“Check yeah!”

They settle into a small patch of grass, Romelle sitting crossed-legged in front of Lance. He follows, hooking his long legs over and under each other.

“Alright,” she exhales, placing her hands between them. “Now, I’m not as talented wielding Quintessence as Princess Allura, but all Alteans have a deep connection to it. Every being in the universe has their own relationship with Quintessence, it’s the energy that binds each of us together. It is a unifier, and according to legend, the inspiration for Voltron when King Alfor developed the lions. Do you follow?”

“So...” he says slowly, focusing on his hands. “I just need to pull the same energy I’ve been using to pilot Blue and Red to mask my feelings?”

“Exactly!” A tiny warm ball of purple light emerges from between Romelle’s palms. “Quintessence is apart of you, meaning it can do anything you want it to do. Yes, it can be harnessed as a powerful energy attack, but it can also be used to warm yourself in a freezing environment or locate someone you’ve lost.”

“Does that mean when Lotor took your family, and when your younger brother died…” Lance says slowly and Romelle sighs, looking away sadly.

“Yes, I was able to feel it their Quintessence leave their bodies. There is alchemy far greater than my own skill that may have been able to save my brother Bandor after I discovered him...but I do not harness those abilities.”

Lance thinks back to how Allura was able to revive him with Quintessence and the connection he felt from it when the warmth surrounded his body.

“I’m sorry, Romelle,” he says quietly, looking at her earnestly. “I miss my family every day, and the hope that they’re still safe on Earth is one of the main reasons I’m still with Voltron. If anything happened to them...it’s just, I can understand the pain you must be feeling. I’m thankful you’re helping us reach the Altean colony despite that hurt, it takes a lot of strength.”

Romelle smiles, it doesn’t quite reach her eyes, but he can feel a shift in her mood, “Thank you, Lance.”

He nods and the ball of energy flickers between Romelle’s palms like a candle's flame. She clears her throat and continues, "With all that being said, do you understand the basics of Quintessence? It'll make using it to mask your emotions easier."

"Uh...yeah, I think so." Lance nods, happy to be off the topic of bad memories. "What's next?"

Romelle grins wildly, “This!”

Lance’s eyebrow fly to his hairline when the Quintessence ball expands, Romelle’s hands grabbing his own, “Romelle, what are you-”

“I’m creating a Quintessence connection between us,” she says directly, the energy quickly creeping up Lance’s forearms. “It’s the only way I can coach you to use it.”

“What does that even mean?!”

“It means I’m about to mindmeld with you like Princess Allura did at the Balneum festival,” she leans forward, their clasped hands holding her steady as she leans up to him and winks. He hates that she definitely picked that up from him. “Without the romantic tension, of course!”

He can hear himself yelling something as she leans forward, her forehead headbutting against his and instantly he’s ripped somewhere else. His ears ring with a noise that sounds like a record being played backward, around him there are bright lights and he can feel himself being pushed forward and pulled back at the same time. It totally impossible, and he squeezes his eye shut until it jerks to a stop and he finds himself standing on solid ground. Opening his eyes slowly, he sees he’s in a bright white space where he can’t tell the difference between the ground and sky. He looks down and sees he’s no longer in his casual clothes, but his paladin armor.

“What the quiznack…” he whispers, his voice echoing. He feels panic rising in his throat like bile, and he breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm himself down. He needs to get his bearings. He needs to get back to Lucrolia. He needs to find-

“Hello, Lance,” Romelle says, her voice ringing next to his ear. He jumps with a shriek when he sees her floating next to him, legs crossed. A rumble roars around them like thunder. Romelle doesn’t seem nearly as concerned as Lance think she should be. “Why are you so jumpy? We’re in your heart, after all.”

“My heart?”

“Yes, that thing right there,” she points to his chest plate, hand holding her ankles together. “Through the Quintessence connection, I’m going to help you disguise it.”

“It doesn’t sound like anything now,” he says, poking his own chest.

“That’s because I’m masking it for you. Do you want to experience what it’s like with the mask removed?”

“Is it going to kill me and or cause permanent psychological damage?”

Romelle shrugs and Lance groans, “Fine, hit me.”

“Okay,” she snaps her fingers and the white around them is replaced shades of blue, pinks and red. It fills around them and reminds Lance of thick molten lava. His senses are overloaded with the musky scent of what he now knows is Keith’s skin and his ears ring with the sound of Allura’s laugh. He swallows hard to keep from suffocating, leaning over his legs and catching himself on his knees as he holds on. He isn’t going to lose himself like he did when Allura did her mindmeld with him at the festival. No, Lance was going to face this head on, even if it killed him...again.

“Are you alright down there?” Romelle lifts an arched blonde eyebrow at him from where she’s still floating.

“Yeah...just...peachy...sis…” Lance hisses through gritted teeth, turning to her. “Is this all...it’s got?”

“Nope,” she says, popping the _P_ and with another snap, Lance is instantly feeling every touch from Allura when she’s hugged him, held his hand, and then a second wave hits him like a freight train. It’s everything from his hookups with Keith. His mouth on his neck, lips against his, teeth over his skin, hand on his cock. He’s overwhelmed with the passion, falling forward and he’s on his hands and knees, breathing in deep gasping breaths.

“Oh my stars, Lance!” Romelle exclaims, covering her mouth with her hands, blushing furiously. “I had no idea that you and Keith have been so preoccupied!”

Lance can tell she’s teasing him, but he can’t make out anything she’s saying. He’s feeling so much, he’s sure he’s going to burst.

“Lance?”

“...op….” he grunts, feeling the tears form in his eyes. “Pl-please....stop…”

Instantly they’re back in the white silence. Lance hears Romelle calling his name and the panic rising in her voice. He coughs out a cry, turning himself over to fall on his back. The tears burst through without his control, his whole body quaking as the sobs wrack through his core.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” Romelle jumps to the ground and rushes to his side, sliding against him to gather him up in her arms. “That was too much, I didn’t know it was that much. I’m so sorry, oh ancients, I’m so sorry!”

Lance cries like his brain is being shredded from the inside. He tries to open his mouth to say something, but a sob so raw escapes that even Romelle has to bite her lip to keep from crying. He grabs onto her like an anchor, until his violent shaking slowly subsides. She pulling him in, letting him exhale and reminding him to breathe. He doesn’t know how long it takes, but eventually, he’s back, even if his eyes now feel like sandpaper and he’s sure he’s gotten snot all over Romelle's shirt.

When he tries to apologize but she hushes him, “It’s not your fault, Lance, I had no idea it was this bad. I should never have pushed you,” she exhales, shoulders slumping. “Do you think you can stand?”

Lance swallow thickly and nods, slowly rising to his feet. He rubs his eyes with his hands, the gloves of his suit scratching against his swollen lids. He inhales deeply, holding it before he exhales and turns to Romelle with a small smile, “Okay so, let’s get that down from an 11 to like a 3. Sound good?”

“Yes,” she nods, smiling. “Let’s begin.”

* * *

 Allura is sitting at the feet of the Blue Lion, flipping through the medical information and Shiro’s recovery prognosis. The amount of trauma his body had endured was nothing less than remarkable, considering he was still so well adjusted. Based on Doriyan’s analysis, his body had accepted the new arm with very little side-effects. Once he was awake, he could start some early physical therapy. Perhaps they could venture to the colony by the end of next movement…

“Hey there, Princess.”

She knows who it is before she even looks up to see the tall teen’s shadow over her, “Hello, Lance. Did you and Hunk have a good time at the space outpost?”

Her hand over her eyes to block the sunlight, she’s able to get a good look at him. He’s still in his suit, however his usual green parka is replaced with what appears to be a black hoodie. She has never seen him wear that before. Maybe he picked it up the last time they were at the space mall?

“It was fine, we took one of the rebels' jalopys to avoid using the lions,” he shrugs, hands behind his back, cheeks lightly flushed. “I brought you back a present.”

“You did?!” she grins, putting aside her notes to sit up. “What could you have possibly gotten me at the space outpost?”

“You’ll find out when you pick which hand,” he smiles lazily. “Left or right?”

“Hmmm,” she taps her finger on her chin before pointing. “Left!’

“Tada!” he smiles, tossing her a small blue bag of candy. She catches it easily and her eyes widen when she recognizes the wrapper.

“Oh stars, Lance! How did you know I love Choco Asteroids?”

“You used to hide them all over the castle, I’ve found them by the control stand at least three times,” he explains, flopping down to the seat next to her. He pulls out the second bag, and she sees it’s the same candy. It doesn’t go unnoticed. “And I may have snuck a few whenever I found them.”

“What a scandal! I’ve been blaming the mice for phobes!” Allura fakes hurt, elbowing him lightly as she opens her bag and shakes a bit into her hand. Chewing the sweet and crunchy candy, she lets her eyes rest on Lance’s face as he stares ahead at nothing in particular.

His eyes look slightly bloodshot and there are dark circles under his eyes like he’s been crying. She’s never seen him this exhausted. He notices her staring and cocks an eyebrow up, “Enjoying the view?”

“Not as much as this candy,” she counters and watches him toss a piece in the air and catch it effortlessly in his mouth. It’s slightly impressive. Allura wants to ask him if he’s alright, but she knows he’ll shrug her off. Or worse, pretend he’s fine. She attempts a different tactic, “I didn’t see you around camp today, what did you do today?”

“Some training, nothing too serious,” he shrugs, his eyes landing on the papers sitting next to her. He makes an interesting noise, leaning over her to grab the papers (ignoring her complains to not touch her things) before sitting back in his spot against Blue. She huffs in annoyance, but she knows that he knows if she really wanted the papers it would be very easy for her to get them back. He skims them quickly, eyes looking at her from above the paper. “Yikes...this is all the things that Shiro needs to recover from before we can head to the colony?”

“It appears so,” she says softly, taking the stack of papers back. “I was hoping it would be an easier recovery time, but I’ve forgotten it takes humans for longer to heal. Especially now that we no longer have the healing pods.”

“Do any of the rebels have one?” he asks between a mouthful of chocolate. “Maybe we can use the lions to airlift Shiro to it?”

“Unfortunately Matt has already tried, but none of the ships with healing pods are anywhere close to us. There’s no way we can do this plan without Shiro healed, and I refuse to rush him along,” she sighs, leaning back against Blue in a slump. “I suppose we’ll be heading to the colony later than expected. There’s no other way.”

Lance nudges her with his shoulder and she turns to see him smiling, “I know you’re used to piloting the ship and leading us, but this is the one thing you don’t have any control over. It sucks, but all we can do is wait until Shiro heals.”

His smile must be infectious because she feels the corners of her mouth raising, “You’re right, Lance.”

There’s a pause, then Lance blinks and suddenly he’s wiggling in his seat, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Recording this for future reference,” he says, pushing the phone receiver towards her. “Just repeat what you just said.”

“What did I just say?” she turns away, pouring a generous handful of Choco Asteroids. “I don’t think I said anything.”

“Really? Cause it sounded very much like you said I was right,” he pushes and she has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her face straight.

“You must be mistaken.”

“It went just like this, ‘ _You’re right, Lonce.’_ ” he mimics, sounding nothing like her. “And then you went on to say that I was the most handsome paladin asides from Shiro, which wow, but I’m not gonna complain about it.”

“Alright, now _that_ I did not say,” she laughs poking him in the arm.

"Oh, so I am more handsome than Shiro!"

"Lance!"

They spend the next few vargas like that, joking and eating their Choco Asteroids. Allura demands that Lance teach her how to toss the candies into her mouth, and they both laugh until they snort when a few missed attempts hit her in the face.

It isn’t until Allura goes to bed that night that she realizes she couldn’t hear Lance’s heartbeat for her the entire time.

* * *

“Alrighty, is everyone set?” Coran asks, looking around the medical bay room to see Keith, Lance, Allura, Matt, and Krolia sat around Shiro’s bedside. “With Hunk and Pidge working on the updates to the lions, I think we have everyone we need for the planning meeting.”

“Thanks for agreeing to meet here, everyone,” Shiro smiles weakly. “I know it’s not exactly the best sight.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith says, nodding in his direction. “We rather meet here than have you pushing yourself too far.”

“Yeah Shiro, we’ll always make exceptions for you, man,” Lance nods, leaning back in his seat. “Are you getting used to the Altean arm yet?”

“A little bit, it’s definitely different than the galra tech before,” Shiro clenches and extends his fingers. “It’s more getting used to having an arm again and pain management that’s the issue.”

“Doriyan says in a we can start your physical therapy soon,” Matt explains, and Keith can’t help by notice the relief he sees in his face. It’s a softness from a place he can’t quite place. Next to Lance, Allura leans over to take hold of Shiro’s good hand.

“We’ll help you with anything you need,” she smiles.

Keith can tell Shiro is getting overwhelmed by the emotion and clears his throat, “So, Coran, do you want to go over those coordinates?”

“Absolutely!” he says and rolls out a map between them.

The meeting isn’t much more than reviewing the plan and determining tactics, but it’s helpful in getting everyone on the same page and feeling good about it. Lance makes some great points about the upgrades Pidge and Hunk are adding for the different strengths and weakness of their lions. There’s probably more happening, but Keith is distracted by two things:

  1. Lance is spinning his pen around his thumb between taking notes.
  2. Lance is wearing _his_ hoodie while spinning his pen around his thumb between taking notes.



It’s so stupidly hot and Keith feels like he’s _twelve_ with a crush.

When Allura asks him he if he has any questions, Keith says no because he honestly hasn’t paid much attention past whatever Matt was saying about droids. He knows he should be better, but also that he’ll catch up in the next meeting. They aren’t leaving for the colony for another week, anyway.

Keith stays behind when everyone leaves, moving over to the chair closest to Shiro. They fall into a comfortable conversation when there’s a loud _pop!_ and Blue appears on Shiro’s bed, right in his lap.

“Aw, hey Blue,” Shiro greets as the wolf presses her head into his good hand. He laughs when she sprawls out over him. “She has no idea how big she is, does she?”

“No, and she doesn’t follow orders to very well either,” Keith says, rolling his eyes as he scratching her ears. “I told you to stay by the campsite, Blue.”

“Like father like daughter,” Shiro jokes and Keith gives him a look.

“She’s not a child, she’s an intergalactic cosmic wolf.”

“Oh? Alright then,” Shiro turns to Blue, getting her attention and in his most excited I’m-talking-to-a-dog voice goes, “Blue, where’s Daddy? Go to Daddy, Blue!”

Instantly Blue hops from the bed and is in Keith’s lap, panting and licking his face, giant paws over the arms of Keith’s chair as she tries to climb into his lap. He’s sure the aides in the medical bay are going to freak out if they walk in.

“Point proven,” Shiro says, proud of himself and ignores the middle finger Keith flips him from beneath Blue’s fur. “Anyway, how’s the team faring? I see you and Lance are really working well together and finding your stride. It’s good to see you two are on the same page.”

“Yeah, it’s been...good,” Keith hopes Blue’s fur is doing a decent job of covering the blush that’s spreading across his face. “I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“About Lance?” Shiro’s eyebrow raises.

“N-not really,” he stammers and he feels like an idiot. “More like a general team leadership question.”

“Of course. What’s up?”

Keith takes a second to readjust Blue so her head is resting on his shoulder, his hands wandering mindlessly across her mane. “Hypothetically, if someone wanted to leave Voltron for good, what would you do to make sure that person didn’t do that?”

“Hmmm,” Shiro hums, leaning back into his pillow and looking down at Blue. “Hypothetically, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there isn’t much you can do if someone wishes to leave the team, unfortunately,” Shiro says, looking at Keith thoughtfully. “Do you know why this person wants to leave...hypothetically?”

“I have a hunch, but I guess I’m not sure.”

“In that case, maybe try to figure that out?” Shiro shrugs and yawns loudly. “Because then you may be able to help them find a reason to stay.”

Keith ingests Shiro’s advice, which as usual is clear and helpful to the point of being almost obvious. He’s been so concerned with Lance’s possible leaving, he’s never considered what could be pushing him out to begin with. He thanks Shiro with a small smile, and tells him to get some rest. Standing to leave with Blue, he starts to make his way to the door.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember that you’ve gotten everyone this far,” Shiro says. “You’ll be able to lead them to the end.”

Keith smiles and gives him a nod before heading out, Blue at his heels. He closes the door behind him and is surprised to see Lance leaning against the wall with one foot pressed back against it, scrolling through his orange space cellphone. He looks up when the door clicks closed, stuffing his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, and grins when he spots Blue.

“Hi there, beautiful!” he coos, leaning forward for Blue to lick his face as he scratches her ears.

“We’re doing pet names now?”

“I couldn’t have been more clearly talking to the wolf,” Lance deadpans, standing at his full height. “What were you and Shiro talking about?”

“Nothing,” Keith flings and he can see the other boy roll his eyes in his peripheral vision. He makes his way towards the exit and Lance falls into a steady walk next to him. They ignore the looks they get for walking around the medical bay with a wolf at their heels. “Nice hoodie, by the way.”

“Oh, this old thing?” Lance smirks, shoving his hands in the pockets and twirling around like a model. “Thanks, this guy with a terrible attitude and worst fashion sense left it in my hotel room. You think he’ll miss it?”

“I doubt he cares,” Keith says and internally cringes at the remark. Why was he being such a dick? Trying to save face he adds, “It’s not like it looks bad on you or anything.”

Smooth. Maybe he _was_ twelve with a crush.

“Hmmm...well in that case, I guess I’ll keep it,” Lance muses holding the door open as they exit the building. He then takes a step in front of Keith, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“What’s this about, Lance?” Keith sighs, not really in the mood for whatever game he was playing.

“I was hoping you could tell me. You’ve been kind of avoiding me since Shiro’s surgery,” Lance is leaning back now, hands still in his pockets. “I just want to make sure...everything between us was cool?”

Sensing the tension, Blue teleports from between them, most likely to find someone in camp to give her belly rubs and extra food. Keith can’t help but feel jealous.

Lance was right, Keith was avoiding him. After talking with Slav about how badly he had messed up the future he thought he saw with Lance, he had tried to distance himself from him. It didn’t help, if anything, it just made Keith more miserable as he tried to figure out a way out of this mess. It was like no matter what he did he was screwing this up.

“Yeah, everything’s cool,” Keith sighs, lowering his shoulders. “I’ve just been worried about Shiro, y’know.”

Lance nods, “Okay.” 

He doesn’t push further and instead looks up at the sky as they continue to walk near the campsite. Keith follows looking up, “Huh, looks like the haze has lifted. This is the first time we’ve been able to see the stars since we landed.”

Lance lowers his head, his face twisting in thought. Before Keith asks anything, he feels Lance take hold of his hand and pull him away from the camp, “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Cheering your grumpy pants up,” Lance says over his shoulder. “C’mon.”

He’s dragged past a clearing an over a small hill that’s overlooking the creek near where the lions were circled. When Lance sits, he’s still holding Keith’s hand, so he drags the other boy with him down. It’s a rough landing and he’s sure he’s gonna feel it in the morning.

“Best view in the galaxy,” Lance says leaning back against the grass, their hands still intertwined between them. “Since we’re, y’know, in space.”

“Didn’t we also have the view of space when we were in the castle?” Keith asks and Lance rolls his eyes.

“It’s different when the stars are above you, man! I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved the view from the castle’s observatory. I used to sneak up there some night when I couldn’t sleep just to chill.”

“You did that too?” Keith blinks and Lance squeezes his hand affectionately.

“Awww, we could’ve been having romantic walks around the castle together!”

“Please, we could barely be in the same room without fighting when we lived together,” Keith rolled his eyes. “There would’ve been nothing romantic about it. You probably would’ve tried to race me around the deck or something stupid.”

“I still would do that and I would win.”

“Oh my god,” Keith can’t help but laugh and shake his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe,” he looks back up at the sky. “You think if we asked Slav he would tell us about our alternate realities like that?”

“I don’t think we would have to ask, I think he would just make eye contact and tell us.” Keith shrugs, pretending to not already know the answer. Lance sits up to face him, looking serious.

“Do you think there are alternate realities where we’re not part of Voltron, but still end up knowing each other like...I dunno, in college or one of us works in a coffee shop and the other is a wanna-be breakdancer?” Lance gasps, covering his mouth with a hand and whispers, “Keith, what if we’re mermaids?!”

“Lance, I will punch you off this cliff and pilot Red through the Quantum Abyss myself, I swear to god.”

With his usual dramatics, Lance groans and falls back down to the ground, murmuring about Keith and how he would be a dumb looking mermaid anyway. He still hasn’t let go of his hand, and he runs his thumb over Lance’s knuckles as he pouts.

He thinks back to the dismal projection Slav gave him about the two of them, but flipping it around there’s a 44% chance this works out and a 21% chance Lance stays with Voltron. It’s not great, but it’s not impossible. Keith has definitely worked with a lot less.

“I’m sorry for blowing you off these last few days,” he says, turning to face Lance from his position on the ground. “It wasn’t cool and I could tell it was getting to you.”

“Hey man, it’s okay,” Lance sits back up again, crossing his legs and facing Keith with a smile. “We’ve both kinda been in our own stuff recently. I know Shiro’s implant was a big deal for you, and being the Black Paladin again, and I’ve been training Romelle to shoot. It’s been busy.”

“Yeah...wait, what?” Keith’s eyebrow raises up to his hairline. “You’ve been training Romelle how to shoot? Like a gun?”

Lance snaps his mouth closed, the realization in what he just said setting in. It’s obvious that he did not want Keith knowing that.

“Uh...yeah, she asked me to show her,” he rubs the back of his neck, looking bashful. “She’s been doing really great, too! It’s been nice to teach someone something and have them actually listen. I can see now why Coran gets so flustered when he tells us things ten times and we still funk it up.”

Keith hears the dejection in Lance’s voice and thinks back to the last few months on the castle ship. Shiro told Keith in private that once his memories returned that there were moments when his clone was less-than-kind to Lance in particular. Couple that with the Allura/Lotor saga, him leaving for the Blade and Pidge and Hunk working on stuff together and...Oh.

He’s reminded of Shiro’s advice from earlier and finally feels like he’s starting to understand why Lance is looking to leave Voltron and his obsession with his place on the team. His own importance wasn’t as obvious to _him_ as it was to _them_.

Lance may hold Keith's heart in his hand, but Keith was responsible for his soul. That was a lot of power, but it could help him show Lance’s his worth.

And maybe edge out their chances of whatever is happening between them to blossom into something more.

“Hey,” Keith squeezes Lance’s hand, gaining his attention. “That’s really great, Lance. I’m happy you’re doing that. You’re excellent at bringing out the best in people, so I’m sure Romelle is gonna be an even more important member of our team.”

Lance states at him, mouth agape. It’s dark, but he could tell his face was beet red, spreading down his neck to his chest (Keith loves that he knows Lance is a chest blusher and will treasure that knowledge until he died). He closes his mouth, looking at his toes before glancing back up to catch his eyes. “Geezus Cripes, Kogane, warn a guy, will you?”

Keith snorts “What? I’m being serious! I told you I’m trying to be better at communication and feedback.”

“Okay but like, I dunno start with an anonymous team survey or something, dang,” Lance shakes his head. “Dropping those kind of compliment bombs can kill a man.”

“Right well, speaking of the team, the others are going to wonder where we went,” Keith says, but his hands are still intertwined with Lance’s, and he makes no move to separate them.

“Let them,” Lance shrugs, leaning back and looking up. “We got the view.”

Keith looks down at Lance, admiring his features as they sit in the darkness. His blue eyes half-lidded, almost tired looking, and there’s a splash of light freckles that bridge over his nose. They match the ones that he knows cover his shoulders and back. It would be so easy for him to lean over and kiss him, and if history proves correct, Lance would kiss him back. But this time, in the quiet of the night, being together in comfortable silence was enough.

“Yeah, we do.”

* * *

Allura prides herself in many things, the first being she’s a talented warrior and an equally skilled diplomat. She’s held her own as the leader of Voltron despite her age, gender, and species. To be frank, she knew she was what the paladins had called a “quite the catch.” Which is why it may always hurt that she allowed herself to get tangled up with Lotor and his manipulations.

“If it makes you feel any better, and I dunno if it does cause I’m actually terrible with these things,” Pidge tells her, peering over the rim of their glasses. “But I think everyone has a ‘bad boy’ phase.”

She’s joined them by the lions while they’re testing the electrical currents. Hunk told her that usually Lance would help them with things like this, but they couldn’t find him.

“What is a that?” Allura asks, eyebrows arched. “Does it have to do with human adolescence? Like your sweating, Pidge?”

“Uh…no,” Pidge answers, looking down at the piece of machinery in hand. “It’s basically when people who are nice fall for dudes who are jerks.”

When Allura seems to still be confused, Hunk perks up, pushing back his goggles to rest on his forehead.

“It’s like this,” Hunk explains holding out both his hands like scales. “There are two types of people in the world - no, the universe, really - there are Peaches and there are Punks. You are a Peach and Lotor was a Punk, who pretended to be a Peach.”

“Oh my god…” Pidge groans, shaking their head and climbing back into the Green Lion to install whatever repair they’re working on. Hunk ignores their dramatics.

“Peaches are people who are good, decent, sweet, a little soft - like a peach,” he pauses. “Do you know what a peach is? It’s a fruit on Earth, but it’s supple and sweet.”

“Oh, like an Altean Yezwon!”

“Yes! Sure! Whatever keeps the metaphor moving,” Hunk motions to his other hand. “Punks are people who are rude and mean. They’re not always evil, per say, but if they’re evil they’re definitely a Punk and not a Peach.”

“Like, Zarkon was a huge Punk,” Pidge’s voice echoes from whenever they are in the depths of the lion’s engine sounding like it’s coming through a tin can.

Hunk nods motions to himself, “And I, as another example, am a self-identifying Peach. I don’t have a Punk bone in my body.”

“But you and Pidge call each other Team Punk,” Allura points out. “Or is that not related?”

“That’s just a fun nickname by combining our names,” Pidge says, poking up from the Green Lion. “But I’m a Punk. Hunk, can you pass me that soldering iron?”

He complies, handing the tool over before turning to Allura, “Many people who think they’re Punks are actually Peaches.”

“No way, I’m such a Punk! I broke into the Garrison! Multiple times!”

“Pidge, I don’t think anyone on Team Voltron is a Punk.”

“What about Shiro?” Allura asks, tapping her chin. “I suppose his clone was a Punk, but he’s pretty Peachy.”

“Yeah, but honestly I think Shiro is on like a different level than us,” Pidge leans back against Green. “He’s, like a Golden Peach. He’s Peach goals.”

“Keith may be a Punk, I’ll ask him.” Hunk turns to the boy in question who’s been running diagnostic tests on Black across the circle from them. “HEY KEITH!”

Keith’s head whips around, “YEAH?”

“ARE YOU A PEACH OR A PUNK?”

A long silence hangs in the air, a breeze passing between them. There is a shift in the mood and Allura wonders if anyone else feels the tension. Finally, Keith breaks.

“IN WHAT CONTEXT?” his voice cracks and Pidge snorts, hands around their mouth to shout back, “NOT THE GAY ONE, YOU PEACH!”

“FUCK YOU, I’M A PUNK!”

“Total Peach,” Allura, Hunk and Pidge nod in unity. Keith yells something else they can't make out before storming up Black's ramp to finish the tests inside.

“To be fair to Keith, I think he was a Punk when we first started but has since become a Peach,” Hunk points out. “That’s why he and Lance were always at each other’s throats.”

“Oh boy, talk about a Peach,” Pidge shakes their head, flipping a switch and there’s a small whirl of a motor. “Allura, can you check the reading and tell me if the voltage is too high?”

She nods, pushing her hair behind her ear as she shares the reading with Pidge before turning back to Hunk, “Is Lance’s Peachy-ness that obvious?”

“Ohhh yeah!” Hunk smiles earnestly. “My boy Lance may have a quick mouth, but he is one of the kindest, most generous people in the universe.

“He’s really sensitive and bruises easily,” Pidge adds, turning to adjust the voltage again. “Also like a peach.”

“He’s always been that way, though. Like when Keith blew him off at the Garrison and then didn’t recognize him because he was a cargo pilot, well,” Hunk shrugs. “That’s the kind of jerky stuff that ticks Lance off.”

Allura thinks back to how Lance acted when Lotor first joined them and later when his true intentions were revealed. His distrust of Lotor wasn’t because of their relationship but rather his actions. While Lance had all the moral authority to boast and brag about being right, he instead made sure that she felt supported. His compassion was something that she wasn’t sure if she was capable of herself.

“We give Lance a lot of crap, but he’s the best Peach around,” Pidge puts a hand on their brow to block the sun as they scan the campsite. “I kinda miss the idiot. Has anyone heard from him?”

“I sent him a text and called out to him in the group chat, but he’s been MIA all day,” Hunk replies and turns to Allura. “How about you, Princess?”

She shakes her head, “He answered a text I sent him this morning, but after that, I have no idea. He has been looking rather exhausted when I’ve seen him. Do either of you know if he’s been ill?”

Pidge and Hunk exchange a look, staring at each other for a moment as if contemplating an answer before turning back to Allura with a shrug. She sighs.

“In that case, I’ll go find him myself.” Allura stands, wiping grass and dirt from her suit. “I’m also supposed to be meeting Romelle soon for lunch.”

“Oh, that sounds fun! Can I join?” Hunk asks, thumbing the lion behind him. “Pidge is gonna be stuck on that wattage problem for a while and I’m starving.”

“Of course, the more the merrier,” she turns to Pidge, who’s still adjusting a remote next to Green. “Are you sure you don’t wish to join us?”

“Nah, you guys have fun,” they wave them off. “Bring me back a doggy bag.”

Allura and Hunk walk off, chatting idly as they make their way around the campgrounds. She doesn’t exactly know what she’s looking for, but knowing Lance he’s probably somewhere cozy, most likely resting against a tree to take a nap. Allura is ripped from her thoughts when she hears a blaster fire three shots in rapid succession.

Hunk and her both duck against trees, keeping low. Allura’s hand is on her Bayard and she turns to Hunk who has his hand on his, ready to fire. Silence falls around them, it’s heavy and feels longer than it probably is, and Allura is about to consider if she misheard the shots until another three ring out and they’re both hunched down against the stumps. Then she hears a voice.

“Woah, that round was pretty clean!”

And Allura knows that voice. She would be able to spot it anywhere.

“Is that Lance?” Hunk whispers and Allura nods.

Keeping stealth, they hang low until they’re at the source of the voice and gunfire, where she sees Romelle holding a hand blaster and Lance setting up a line of cans on top of a log.

“Alright, now take a few steps backward this time. We gotta up your accuracy,” Lance calls and she watches as Romelle walks back a few paces until Lance gives her the thumbs up. “Good, let’s see if you can get them all this time.”

“I have a good feeling about this,” Romelle aims the gun, her eye next to the scope, and with three quick presses of the trigger, the cans fly off.

“Oh dang, she’s good!” Hunk whispers turning to Allura. “Did you know she was this good?”

“I had a feeling. She was very skilled at the carnival games on Balneum,” she whispers back. She watches how Lance waves over Romelle, pointing at the shot cans and giving her feedback on her stance. Inside her chest, there’s a feeling curling around her ribs. It’s similar to pride but a little different

“Did you know Lance was giving her private shooting lessons?”

“No, I didn’t,” she tries to keep hurt from creeping into her voice. “Although, I don’t think Lance always feels comfortable confiding in me for such things.”

Hunk sighs, “Sorry Princess, I know...well, maybe you know too, it’s not like he’s really subtle about it...Lance admires you a lot. Like, deeply admires you. I don’t want to air out his laundry, but when you and Lotor were _whatevering_ , he was hurt. And yeah he would never tell you that because he’s _that_ good of a guy, but that also means he...y’know, didn’t always want to put himself in the situation where he…”

“Was reminded of his feeling for me?” she finishes with a smile and Hunk’s shoulder slump with a nod. “I know, Hunk, and thank you for being so honest. These situations are complicated, and there are no “bad guys” here. I’m surprised, but my feelings aren’t hurt.”

“I told ya, we’re all Peaches,” he shrugs and Allura smiles. Suddenly, Hunk’s face twists in confusion and she turns back to the scene. It appears that Lance and Romelle have finished their round, and were now sitting on the ground, their hands intertwined. “Woah! Are him and Romelle...yo, I’m about to take back all the nice things I said about him if he’s rebounded already!”

Allura shushes him gently, placing a hand on his arm, “No...no that’s not what is happening.”

If she wasn’t seeing it for herself she wouldn’t believe it. Romelle’s hand glows a soft lilac that expands around her and Lance. To Hunk, it may look like they were simply meditating, hands held together, but Allura knew exactly what was happening.

Romelle was showing Lance how to use Quintessence to quiet his heartbeat.

He must have discovered Alteans sensitivity to emotions and was now trying to stifle his from her ears.

Lance is actively trying to fall out of love with her.

“Hunk, we should leave,” she whispers and Hunk does a double-take before following her out of the clearing. They walk in heavy silence until they’re at the rebel’s mess hall, Allura orders a cup of hot tea while Hunk gets a plate blue goo with orange specs. Hunk makes a polite attempt at conversations, which Allura carries. When Romelle joins them, she instantly apologies for being late. She apparently lost track of time.

Allura smiles and doesn’t ask anything else. To force Romelle to lie would be cruel and unfair to her.

And again, isn’t this what she had wanted? Now Keith had a true shot at appealing to Lance, without that pesky crush in the way. She was freed of the guilt of having to eventually reject Lance and possibly ruin their precious friendship.

She sips her tea, wondering why getting what she wanted was still felt like she was losing.

The next day, they’ve gathered in the medical bay hall again for a team meeting. This time, Allura has invited Romelle to join to help them better understand the Altean colony and what to expect when they’re there. Shiro was still bedridden, so the plan was similar to their last leadership meeting and meet in his room.

Allura is walking in with Matt when it happens.

At the end of the hallway, she spots Keith and Lance talking animatedly about something and Lance bursts into laughter, leaning against the wall of the hallway, his hands shoved into that stupid black hoodie he keeps wearing. Then he turns to her and smiles, his eyes shining like the long-extinct Altean ocean, thumbing at Keith, “Princess, can you believe this guy is _this_ upset over being a Peach?”

She hears it.

_Thump. Thump._

“Oh no….” she whispers, hands over her chest as if that can quell her heart. “Please...no….”

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Next to her Matt holds her arm to steady her, “Princess? Are you okay?”

Her voice is lost in her throat and she looks up to see Lance has pushed himself off the wall, coming to her side, Keith behind him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

She breaks away hearing Lance call her name, and she apologizes before rushing to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Leaning over the sink, she tries to control her breathing but she’s on the verge of hyperventilating. She closes her eyes, trying to will her body to listen.

“No...no...please not like this….”

Allura hears the bathroom door open and locked shut, its creaking noise brings a chill to her spine. It sounds like some dying creature, crying out its pain and sorrow with its last breath. She turns, half expecting it to be Lance, but to her surprise it’s Romelle. Her dusk-tinted eyes welling and by the looks of her hair and face, she ran here.

“Romelle-”

“I knew you were there, Princess,” she says softly, leaning her back against the door. “I heard your footsteps with Hunk, and I shouldn’t have still done the connection, but I thought...I thought it would help you...but just now...and s-still...I c-can hear…” The tears are flowing freely down her face. “Princess, I’m so sorry…”

Allura's own tears break, leaving hot streaks across her facial marks because she can’t blame Romelle for what’s happening now. Allura has had every opportunity to examine her own feelings for Lance, but instead pushed them away or ignoring them, until she turned her cheek entirely. She’s kicked this can down the road since the moment they’ve met and finally it’s fallen off the cliff and now she’s missing the can. It’s unfair to Lance. He deserves so much better than that.

But she still can’t help how she feels.

“Romelle…” she chokes, extending her arms out and the other girl nearly lunges forward, wrapping her in an embrace and Allura sinks to her knees, bringing them both down as she breaks. She pushes her face into Romelle’s chest and clings to her desperately as she cries the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person who’s been drained of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting - it's been so fun to write this right before Season 7 airs. I'm also really happy that Romelle is as great as I knew she'd be, they haven't named Keith's wolf and Shiro is the Gay Space Uncle I've always hoped he was! I'm feeling good, fam. 
> 
> Next chapter should be live next weekend.
> 
> Keep it kind, kids!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura feels a pang of guilt hit her stomach. After rushing to the bathroom, Romelle had told the others that she was “projectile vomiting everywhere” and “it was a disaster” which was enough to get the boys to leave her alone until she calmed down and managed to make it to the Blue Lion without anyone seeing her or her puffy red eyes from crying. Although Allura appreciates the gesture perhaps yelling, “OH ANCIENTS, IT’S EVERYWHERE” may have been a little much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Lance' Birthday, enjoy this week's chapter!
> 
> A few notes!
> 
> It occurred to me while editing this that in Parts 2 and 3 I made two Catholic jokes. Is it a big deal? Probably not. Am I still mentioning it cause someone may get mad at me and my recovering-Catholic School raised self for making the jokes in the first place? Absolutely. 
> 
> Unrelated, but I had some folks ping me about the Shiro/Allura vibes in the early chapters and I just wanna say that Space Dad to me has always given me single gay dad vibes, even though I think Shallura is a fun ship. Shiro can be bi/pan! Our community has the range. But in this series, he and Allura are platonic friends.

“Alright, that should do it,” Lance says, dry erase marker in hand as he takes a step back from the whiteboard, wiping some sweat from his brow.

He’s taking refuge in the team’s meeting room to use one of the boards to help him sketch out his dilemma. To be honest, when he asked Coran and Matt if he could borrow to the room to outline some ideas, he doubts they thought he meant his love dilemma when they agreed.

But what they don’t know won’t hurt them.

Sitting on the table crossed-legged, Romelle takes a sip of a milkshake and squints at the board where Lance has scrawled two columns, one pink that says _Allura_ and the other red the says _Keith_. After Allura had fallen ill that morning before their meeting, Lance had made a batch of fresh milkshakes for her with Hunk. Romelle had brought them to where she was resting in the Blue Lion, so Hunk gave her one too. Unsurprisingly, she's now hooked.

“What exactly does 'it’ do?” she asks, straw between her teeth. “Are you going to have them compete for your affections in various tasks and obstacles? Because we have that in the colony, too! It’s once a solar cycle and it’s called the Great Flamma Games, a demonstration of couples’ deepest affection for one another by fighting giant krayass and obtaining its inner edoppe lobe to be presented as a gesture of true love.” Romelle sighs, a blush creeping across her face, “It’s so romantic.”

“Okay...” Lance stares dumbfound. “What do you do with the edoppe lobe?”

“You ingest it, of course!” Romelle snorts, rolling her eyes at his apparently _obvious_ question. “Stars, what else would you do with it? Drink it? Ha!”

“Yeah...no, we’re not doing that,” Lance says and he can hear Romelle mumbling about his lack of romantic ambitions, which he ignores. He tosses her the marker and points to the board. “Obviously I can’t be trusted with my own judgment, so I need your help. Ask me questions and depending on if I answer Keith or Allura, put a mark under their name. After 60 ticks, whoever has more marks is who I’ll pick.”

"Really?"

"Really."

“How is this any better than fighting giant krayass?” Romelle huffs, placing her empty milkshake cup on the table and pushing herself up to stand. She takes Lance’s phone eying it suspiciously and raises an eyebrow at him, “You need to answer honestly?’

“It doesn’t work otherwise,” he nods. “And you should ask the questions quickly, so I don’t have time to think about it.”

“Lance, this seems rather…” she pauses trying to think of the right word and lands on, “stupid.”

“C’mon, Romelle, please?” he whines. “I’m at my wits end with this! If I think about it anymore my brain will melt into actual goo and drain out of my ears and then everyone is going to have to mourn my death and it’ll be that much longer to make to back to the colony! Don’t you want to see your colony and not mourn my death? Like a real friend?”

He’s holding her hands in his and pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. After pulling his most pathetic looking I’m-a-homeless-puppy-in-the-rain-please-help-me-with-my-bisexual-crisis face, she cracks.

“Oh, fine!” she relents, ignoring his cheering as he pulls out one of the spinny office chairs from the table. “Just turn away from the board and close your eyes. I’m only doing this once, so I don’t want your answers to be fudged because you took a peak.”

He shuffles pathetically around so he’s facing the opposite wall, shoving his hands in the pockets of the hoodie that was currently covering the hickies Keith had so _lovingly,_  like a jackass, left on his neck as revenge for the bites Lance left on his thighs earlier that week.

“Ok, c’mon, let’s get this show moving!” Lance complains.

“3...2...1-” she taps the start button on the timer with a beep, and asks, “Who’s jacket are you wearing?”

Lance blushes, “Keith's.”

A squeak on the board and Romelle fires another question. “Who’s bite marks are you trying to hide with it?”

“R-Romelle-”

“56 ticks, Lance!”

“Okay! Keith's!” Another squeak.

“What’s the first name you check your messages to see this morning?”

“Allura.”

“You wake up next to a warm body, who do you think it is before you’ve opened your eyes?”

“Keith.”

“We’ve landed on Earth, you bring your mother to meet your partner. Who do you see?”

“Allura.”

“You’ve narrowly escaped death by the Galra and a teammate embraces you. Who embraces you?”

“Allura.”

“You’re up late talking to someone on the phone. Who’s voice do you hear?”

“Keith’s.”

“Oil or sugar?”

“What?”

“Just answer. Oil or sugar?”

“Oil?”

Another squeak and Lance’s brows furrows as the timer on his phone goes off. He pushes himself around in the chair.

“Romelle, that last questions was-” he stops when he sees the board, Romelle standing with her hand on her hip, marker cap replaced with a loud _click_! The board reads **_TELL ALLURA YOUR FEELINGS_ ** in big, heavy letters, scrawled over whatever he’s written beforehand.

“You need to tell her, Lance,” Romelle demands, slamming the marker on the table and making him jump. “Until then you’ll never be able to make a decision.”

“But you said she already knows!” he fights, hands clenching in his pockets. “Why should I tell her and embarrass myself if she already knows how I feel?”

“Because she didn’t hear it from _you_.”

He pauses letting the realization sets in. Lance had been carrying this weight of his feelings for Allura for months. Before Lotor, it was just a playful crush, but after everything that’s happened, Lance learned that his feelings were real. Even with Keith’s honesty during whatever they were doing, he’s always been aware of Lance’s feelings for Allura. He’s never complained or forced Lance to make a choice, something that Lance wouldn’t be able to do if the roles were reversed. But at least Keith knew how Lance felt about him if even a little bit. Allura only had his heartbeat, history of bad pick-up lines and him being obnoxious to work with.

Lance knew he was avoiding the conversation because he feared the rejection. Even if he was fine with moving forward with Keith and letting Allura go, to get rejected is hard. But Romelle was right, at least with that he would be able to receive an answer and slowly begin to move on and hopefully salvage their friendship.

“I know it’s difficult, I understand that,” she continues crouching down so she’s eye-level with him, her voice gentle. “But from Allura and Keith’s perspective, they must be very confused. Which is understandable because Keith and you are... _intimate_...and Princess Allura can no longer hear your heartbeat. This cannot continue like this, someone is going to get hurt.” Romelle places her hand on his chest. “And you’re already hurting quite a lot.”

“I don’t want Keith to feel like he’s a rebound...or a consolation prize,” Lance says softly, swallowing back the lump he feels forming in his throat. “I really like him too…”

“Then make sure he doesn’t. If you wish to commit to him, then you must receive closure with Princess Allura,” she says softly, placing her hand on his chest, above his beating heart. “It’s the only way, Lance. You know that.”

He pauses and swallows hard, nodding.

“Yeah, okay,” his voice cracks and Romelle leans in to give him a tight hug. He wraps his arms around her, resting his head between her shoulder and neck, letting out a shaky exhale. “Thank you...even though you made me admit to some embarrassing stuff back there.”

“I know, it was so amusing,” she smiles, and there’s a knock on the door. She pulls back and they both see it’s Hunk standing in the doorway.

“Um, sorry,” he says, looking between them nervously. “If you guys are busy, I can come back…”

“No that’s fine, we were just wrapping up.” Romelle smiles, leaning over to grab her milkshake cup. “Hunk, these milkshakes are fantastic! Are there any left in the mess hall?”

He nods and tells her there’s some left in the fridge, and she agrees to grab some on her way to check on Allura. She waves goodbye and Hunk steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, buddy,” Lance says, voice cracking. He clears his throat, sitting up in his chair. “What’s up? How are you doing?”

Hunk looks around the room, eyes stopping at the whiteboard before turning back to Lance who’s hunched over his chair, his elbows on his thighs, “I was gonna ask you the same thing, dude.”

Lance feels like trash, so he can assume he doesn’t look much better. His face is oily and dry, the worst combination and sign that he hasn’t been keeping up with his skincare regime. The dark circles under his eyes aren't cute either. He pushes himself up to his feet, “I’m fine, Hunk. I’m just tired.”

He goes to erase the whiteboard when Hunk grabs his shoulder, forcing him to face him. He looks hurt, but also a little angry, “Lance.”

“Hunk, please,” he tries and his voice is giving him away again. “I’m just...trying to get through something right now.”

“What are you trying to get through?” Hunk shakes his head. “You’ve been distant for weeks, you barely hang out with me and Pidge anymore, and now I walk in on you and Romelle hugging. What the heck, Lance? I thought we were best buds?”

“We are best buds! We do hang out! I was just with you this morning making milkshakes!”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?” Lance throws his arms in the air. “I’ve been helping Keith with the planning meetings. Also, I’m allowed to have friends outside of you guys. Romelle is my friend, too. And you’ve been busy with Pidge making the upgrades for the lions to travel through the abyss. We can be busy! We’re kinda in the middle of trying to find a lost Altean colony right now if you haven’t noticed. So sorry if I’ve been a little preoccupied!”

Hunk leans back, his hand on his hip as he stares at Lance, “You about done?”

“Well...yeah...I guess…” he rubs his hand on the back of his neck and before he knows it he’s being devoured in a hug by Hunk, his arms wrapped tightly around him. “Oh no, you can’t hug attack me in an argument! That’s cheating!”

“Nope, nuh-uh, I’m changing the rules. We can now hug during arguments. I’m calling it a _Hugument_.”

For once, Lance doesn’t have a retort and just exhales and leans forwards into Hunk’s chest. Allowing himself to be held while the other teen spoke.

“I’m sorry, Lance. When you were going through your feels about Allura and Lotor, Pidge and I were being really douchey about it. And at first I thought it was just us ragging on each other like always, but then it started to feel mean. I should’ve apologized sooner, but then everything happened and now we’re about to go into a celestial field and try not to die, so yeah. I’m doing it now.” He looks down at Lance and smiles brightly. “Also, you’ve been doing an awesome job as second-in-command to Keith. Which is probably really hard cause like...he's Keith...but also we can be kinda of a mess, but you keep us together.”

Lance feels his eyes start to water, “Hunk, I-”

Suddenly there’s a heavy weight on his back and Lance feels a pair of arms hang from around his shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist as someone hugs him from behind.

“I saw you were having a moment and wanted to insert myself,” Pidge says, squeezing Lance’s shoulders.

“Where did you come from?!”

“The hallway. It was easier to wait until Hunk said all the mushy stuff and I could skip to the group hug part,” they smile. “But I second everything he’s said. We were kind of jerks, and I may miss you helping us test our updates a little. Allura tried to help, but she’s no Lance.”

Lance shakes his head and sighs loudly, “This is a little overwhelming, guys...but...thanks. I missed you too.”

“Cool, cause we have a bunch of dangerous wattage bolts we need to test and Allura is still sick in her lion, so we can use some help,” Pidge says, jumping from Lance’s back and heading to the door. Behind them, Hunk follows before pointing to the whiteboard and saying softly.

“You may want to clean that up.”

Lance takes a deep breath, looking at the whiteboard and erases it quickly before following the other two outside.

* * *

Allura knocks softly on the door before she peaks her head in. “Hello, Shiro. May I come in?”

“Sure, Princess,” he says, smiling as he places a medicine ball he was squeezing to the side. He sits up in the hospital bed as she walks over and sinks into the armchair at his bedside, her hair billowing around her. “I heard from the others that you got sick this morning. I hope you’re feeling better?”

Allura feels a pang of guilt hit her stomach. After rushing to the bathroom, Romelle had told the others that she was “projectile vomiting everywhere” and “it was a disaster” which was enough to get the boys to leave her alone until she calmed down and managed to make it to the Blue Lion without anyone seeing her or her puffy red eyes from crying. Although Allura appreciates the gesture, perhaps yelling, “OH ANCIENTS, IT’S EVERYWHERE” may have been a little much.

“A bit, yes,” she answers. “Hunk and Lance made me a milkshake, which helped with the...illness.”

“Those are very good,” he agrees. “To what do I owe this visit, other than you giving me an excuse to take a break from my physical therapy?”

“I’m here for the company, and I would never put our mission at risk by letting you slack on your physical therapy,” Allura leans over his bed and hands him the medicine ball. “Let’s go, soldier.”

The disappointed look he makes is endearing as he takes the ball in his hand and begins to squeeze and release. Enjoying the comfortable silence, Allura leans back into the armchair and pulls her legs underneath her. She’s in the middle of helping him with his thumb and wrist exercises when he tells her, “Doriyan says tomorrow morning I can finally get out of here.”

“That’s wonderful, Shiro!”

“Yeah,” he grins looking down at his arm. “He wants me to try a few days out of the medical bay and then I think we can test Black Lion’s connection.”

“I’m sure the team will be excited to hear that. I’ll make sure to tell them over dinner.” Allura’s smile fades slightly, and it’s not lost on Shiro.

“Uh oh, I saw that,” he raises an eyebrow.

“Saw what?”

“The _Allura’s Pensive Face_ look,” he points to her mouth with his new hand. “You make it when you’re trying to hide that you’re doubting something. It may work on the others, but I can see right through the tough-leader facade.”

She frowns, “Well aren’t you Mr. Insightful.”

“Teasing me won’t change the subject,” he leans back against the pillow. “And it’s not like I’m going anywhere, so you have a captive audience. What’s bothering you?”

From her chair, she fixes her gaze on Shiro, who’s looking more restful than she’s ever seen him. His lips curl upwards at the end, and his eyes are still as kind as they were when she first informed him that he would be the head of Voltron. Even after everything they’ve been through, he’s still incredibly compassionate for his team.

“Fine,” she relents, twisting her hair around her fingers before tossing it over her shoulders. Pulling her feet from beneath her, she unstraps her shoes revealing her fuzzy, mismatched Altean socks. It drove Coran crazy that they never were in pairs, but it wasn’t like anyone saw them during diplomatic negotiations and she was far too busy saving the galaxy to worry about something as trivial as her socks. “Then I’m going to get comfortable.”

Extending her long legs, she places them over Shiro’s shins, stretching out. He rolls his eyes dramatically and after a few adjustments and space negotiations, her feet are comfortably resting on his thighs as he leans back against his pillow.

“Alright, hit it,” he says, tapping her leg affectionately.

“I’m not going to share my predicament since it’ll be unfair to the parties involved,” she clarifies, waving her hand to illustrate her point. “And also because I want your unbiased opinion, from a leadership and interpersonal perspective.” Shiro nods and she continues, “In your experience...have you ever had to reject someone because you knew it was the best solution, even though you personally did not wish to do so?”

“Of course,” Shiro says and then pauses. “But...is this a direct request, like for supplies, or more interpersonal, like inter-team relationships?”

Resting her chin in her hand, she raises her eyebrow at him knowingly in response and instantly it dawns on him, “Ooooh...I see.”

“No names, of course.”

“Right, no names,” Shiro agrees, rapping his fingers against the material of her slacks mindlessly. He exhales and turns to look at her, “Permission to give my advice through anecdote?”

“Permission granted,” she smiles.

“When I was in college, one of my closest friends was a young woman who was in the program with me. She was great - funny, smart, pretty - someone who I was myself around. Our friendship was important to me, but by our junior year of college, I could sense that something shifted. She wanted something from me that I couldn’t provide her, a romantic relationship,” he pauses and adjusts Allura legs, fidgeting. “I thought it was clear to her that something like us dating just wasn’t in the cards, but one night after our midterms our friends went out to celebrate and she pulled me outside and,” he waves his hand. “Confessed her feelings for me.”

“Oh no,” Allura exhales. “What did you do? Did you reject her?”

“I didn’t say anything…” he admits, sighing loudly. “I just stood there while she laid her heart out in front of me, and I was too scared of hurting her to reply. When it was clear to her that she wasn’t going to get the answer she wanted, let alone anything, she stormed off and left the night with another one of our friends. It was, as Keith would call it, a _shitshow_.”

“I mean, I don’t blame you,” Allura defends. “She did corner you, after all.”

Shiro shakes his head, “Regardless of how she did it, her confession took enormous courage and I didn’t have enough to give her an answer. She distanced herself from me and our friendship faded. It was a terrible feeling, but I knew I couldn’t have lied to either of us and gone through with it just to spare her feelings.”

“Exactly!” Allura leans forward in her chair, pointing her forefinger. “You did the right thing, she should have seen you didn’t mean to hurt her and couldn’t return her feelings!”

“There’s more to the story,” he says and she leans back with a huff. “What? Don’t you want to hear how it ends?”

“Well, yes,” she mumbles, twirling her hair around her finger as she looks away bashfully. “Now that I’m invested…”

He chuckles and continues, “So, the final semester of my senior year, I needed to take a lab class. I’m excited to graduate and start my training at the Garrison, and all I need to do is pass this course and I was set. However, this lab had assigned partners, and of course, it was-”

“Her?” she gasps and Shiro nods, “No!”

“Yup, and of course, we nearly bombed,” he explains. “Eventually, I made a deal with her. I asked her if she would sit with me for one cup of coffee and a conversation, and if afterward she still didn’t want to be my partner anymore I would drop the class. She agreed and over coffee I told her exactly what I should’ve told her when she first told me how she felt. I was honest and told her how I wasn’t attracted to women like that, but that she had been one of my closest friends and why I admired her. It was a difficult, but important talk that gave us both the chance to find closure.”

“And how did it end?” Allura asks tilting her head.

“It was awkward at first, but we remained lab partners,” he smiles. “And slowly we rebuilt our friendship. Years later my ex-boyfriend Adam and I went to her wedding.”

“Awww,” she kicks him playfully. “Can I hear about-”

“Nope, end of anecdote,” he says, patting her legs for her to lift them of his and Allura pouts, but obliges. “Anyway, there are different types of love in this universe, and some of the greatest stories of love I’ve seen between people has been far deeper than romance.”

Allura thinks of the bond she’s felt between her fellow Paladins and the dedication they’ve had for each other. The way Keith was willing to risk his life for Shiro, and how Lance protected Coran from the rover bomb are small examples of the ways their team has shown their love. Deep within her heart, she knows that Lance would’ve pushed her away from the blast of radiation even if he didn’t have feelings for her.

"Alteans can be quite literal at times," she confesses, hands over her heart. "Humans though...you have so many different ways to look at things. It's fascinating, but must be complicated."

"Sometimes, but I think we're mostly trying to do what's best for ourselves and those we care about."

Allura hums, letting his advice sink in.

“Pidge is right, you really are the team’s dad,” she teases, leaning her chin on her fist.

“Not like this white hair is helping,” he looks up at his bangs and then realizes what he’s said. “Uh! I mean...no offense!”

It takes her a moment to realize what he means until she catches her own hair still between her fingers and bursts into laughter.

* * *

“Hey, look who it is!” Hunk calls when Keith leads Shiro into the team’s meeting area for the briefing. It’s his first day on his feet since his arm was implanted, and Keith’s been watching him like a hawk.

Matt wasn’t exaggerating when he said that the rebel’s base on Lucrolia was barebones. The makeshift medical ward also functioned as the building where the rebels held their planning meetings. Sure, it was separate rooms, but Keith still finds it weird that a few steps from Shiro’s recovery room led to a conference room. But hey, it’s a war. He figures you make do with what you have.

“Do you want help walking to the room?” Keith had asked as he watched Shiro attempt to pull a shirt over his head. It’s his third time trying, but he has swatted Keith’s hands whenever he tried to helped. Luckily, this time proved successful.

“Keith, I told you I’m okay,” he attempted to shrug and winced. “It’s a work in progress, but I’ll survive.”

Keith exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, leaning against the doorway, “Fine, but I’m walking with you to the meeting room anyway.”

Seeing the entire team greet Shiro with excitement and cheers is heartwarming. Lance and Pidge start the team’s drumroll as he makes his way to a seat, everyone cheering when he sits down like he just scored the winning touchdown at a football game. It’s an obnoxious, over-the-top, pure display of everyone’s affection to have him back. Keith can’t help but smile, enjoying seeing the others care for Shiro as much as he does. He takes a seat next to his mother and across from Lance once everyone has quieted down, turning to face Shiro at the head of the table.

“Alright, alright,” Shiro shakes his head smiling. “Thank you for being patient, everyone. I know this mission has been looming on your minds, but I know together we can travel through the celestial field and liberate the Altean colony.” He turns to Coran and Hunk, motioning with his new arm. “I’m astonished by the work you’ve both done on my new arm, and I’m so deeply grateful for your efforts. It’s the most myself I’ve felt since I was first captured by Zarkon, thank you both.”

“Aw, Shiro…” Hunk whimpers, wiping back tears and Coran smiles and kindly pats the other’s man’s back with a wink.

“You deserve the best, Shiro,” Coran nods. “And that Altean arm is the best in the galaxy!”

“And luckily not filled with evil Garalian spyware,” Pidge adds. “An added bonus.”

They jump into the meeting quickly, with Pidge and Hunk giving their update on their work on the lions. They’re just in the middle of talking about which material they still need in order to finish when the conference phone in the middle of the table begins to ring.

“Uh, anyone expecting a phone call?” Lance asks, looking around the room.

“That’s odd, nobody usually calls into this number,” Matt says, leaning over the table to activate the communication device. Within ticks, a screen appears behind Shiro and Kolivan’s face appears. “Ah! Kolivan! Hello, it’s so good to see you again.”

“ _Not…_ ” Keith hears Lance whisper under his breath and kicks him his in the shin from under the table. Lance glares before crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair. He still hasn’t gotten over Kolivan and the Blade’s reaction to Keith’s near-sacrifice against Zarkon.

“Voltron,” Kolivan greets, as expected. He has never been much for words. Keith sees the Galra’s eyes travel between the faces around the table and landing on him and Krolia. “Hmm...Krolia, I see you’ve been reunited.”

Keith turns to see his mother’s arms cross tighter over her chest, her mouth twisting in a frown, “Yes, we have. To what do we owe the call, Kolivan?”

Kolivan’s jaw tenses as his eyes scan around the table, “I wish to only speak with you and Keith.”

“Anything you want to say in front of Keith and Krolia you can say in front of all of us,” Lance shoots back, eyes steady at the screen. Keith can tell by how tightly he’s gripping his pen that he’s angry. Shiro turns to Lance giving him a warning look before turning back to Kolivan.

“Yes, we can leave the room, Kolivan.”

Shiro and the others stand from their seats and Lance hurries around the table to make sure Shiro can make it back to the door, but not before looking over his shoulder to look at Keith before leaving. Once the door closes with a click, Kolivan turns to the two of them.

“You failed your mission and never reported back,” he says simply. “We assumed that both of you had died until news from the rebels came through to our spies that Voltron was stationed on Lucrolia, including the Red Paladin.”

Keith winces and looks up at Kolivan, “I can explain, we-”

“We did complete our mission, Kolivan,” Krolia interrupts and Keith gasps and looks at his mother. “We tracked the pure Quintessence to its source by finding the Quantum Abyss.”

“Then why didn’t you report back to the team and why can’t none of our allies contact the Castle of Lions?”

Keith catches Kolivan up on the battle with Lotor, the loss of the castle and how there was lost Altean colony that was being used to harvest the pure quintessence. The story feels even crazier once he was done explaining it, shocked that all this had happened within a few weeks. Kolivan’s expression doesn’t move.

“I’m calling to inform you both that we need you back with the Blade of Marmora,” he says, eyeing Keith. “We are in the midst of intersecting traffickers of this pure form of Quintessence and need someone with your excellent piloting skills.”

“Krovlian, I just told you why we can’t do a mission like that,” Keith extends his hand outwards. “We’re leading Voltron through the Quantum Abyss.”

“And as I saw Voltron has all of its Paladins, now that Shiro is recovering,” Krovlian’s eyes narrow. “The mission is not complete simply because you’ve found something more interesting to do.”

Feeling the fury bubble under his skin, Keith is ready to chew out Krovlian right then and there and hang up the call for good measure. It was no secret that he was no fan of Keith splitting his time between Voltron and the Blade, and even if his point was valid, to insinuate that he would abandon his friends this close to their mission was out of the question. Keith knew he ran hot and that he had the tendency to be impulsive and short-tempered, but the years with his mother combined the time he’s spent traveling back to Earth with his teammates has taught him to exercise his patience, maintain his focus and lean against his stability.

Luckily, neither of his best sources of stability was in the room right now, and just as Keith as about to open his mouth to tell Krovlian where _he_ can find something more interesting to do, his mother looks up at the monitor.

“I will go in Keith’s place,” she states, looking right at Krovlian. “I will leave Lucrolia tomorrow morning and be at the base for the briefing within the varga.”

Keith’s mind is sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images that were being sent by his own eyes. He feels his mother squeezing his arm from under the table comfortingly, as she and Krovlian negotiate the terms of the mission. Soon he is appeased enough to allow Keith to stay with Voltron and Krolia is assigned to the trafficker mission. He ends the call with a grunt farewell, leaving Keith to sate at his mother, dumbfounded.

“Why?” he looks at her, his brain formulating no thoughts other than to register that he’s shocked. He closes his mouth, then looks at his hands before glancing back up to catch her eye. She rests a hand over his own.

“I promised you that I will never leave you again,” she says squeezing his hand. “We’re both fighting this war, and you need to complete this mission. I will come back, Keith. I promise you.”

He swallows hard, unsure what to make of the situation they’re in. He knows she’s going back to allow him to serve as Black Paladin of Voltron, and she isn’t leaving him because she wants to. But still, his heart feels constricted as ghosts of past insecurities arise. His mother’s presence during this journey has begun to feel normal, a familiar face within the team. A person he can depend on and turn to with questions and unconditional support and love. To lose that, even for a mission, feels like he’s been cheated on something he thought he finally won.

Krolia waits patiently for Keith to nod and his voice cracks when he manages a small, “I understand.”

Keith thinks she’s pulling her hand away, but instead, she wraps her arm around his shoulder and pulls him into a hug. When Lance would get his most homesick on the castleship, the first thing he would mention was his mother’s hugs, and for his entire life, Keith never understood what that safety felt like. But now, here in his mother’s arms, for the first time, he knows that feeling. Exhaling a shaky breath, Keith lets himself go and allows himself to feel comforted. To take her at her word and trust that Krolia will come back.

When they pull away, Keith hears something that sounds like sniveling and turns to see that the office door is opened and all of Team Voltron is squeezed at the edges. Hunk and Romelle are holding back tears. Coran is the one to clears his voice first.

“We heard the telemonitor end, so we figured it was alright to come back in…”

“Will you be returning to the Blade of Marmora, Krolia?” Allura asks, her voice soft. After Krolia nods the sobs erupt from Romelle and Hunk loudly.

“Oh, Krolia!”

“Keith’s Garla Mom!”

They run from the pack, Hunk rounding the corner of the table and Romelle slides across its surface as a shortcut on the hip of her leggings, both of them engulfing them in a hug.

“Guys, it’s okay-ACK!”

Keith smells Allura's perfume as she squeezes him from behind with Coran, and Lance’s long bony wrists are somewhere in his peripheral, Matt and Pidge join in, and Shiro wraps his new arm across them all.

The amount of people in this group hug is ridiculous. They probably look crazy, but Keith can’t fathom a single fuck. He’s never considered he’d have these many people in his life who would care about him. Allowing the warm feeling to seep in feels nice. For once, he won’t fight it.

There’s a _POP! a_ nd Keith manages to spot the familiar mane of azure hair over Romelle’s head as Blue lands on the table. Somehow, she has sensed that there was affection happening without her. 

“No, Blue! Stop!” he croaks, as she leans back on her hind legs, preparing to pounce. “Blue, stay!”

Blue, of course, does no such thing and in one fell swoop, tackles them all to the ground.

The team untangles from the hug and everyone returns to their seats. Matt brings tissues from one of the other rooms in the building so Romelle and Hunk can compose themselves, although Keith sees Allura grab one for herself quickly.

Once everyone is back in their seats, Krolia shares her plan to return to the Blade of Marmora base the next day.

“If there are traffickers with the supply of Quintessence from the captured Alteans, my concern is that they’re still being harvested even though Lotor is defeated,” she explains, looking at Allura. “If that is true, then your people will need you now more than ever.”

Allura nods, turning to Hunk and Pidge, “How are the lion’s upgrades coming?”

Pidge and Hunk exchange an exhausted look, before Hunk sighs, “Well, as Pidge was saying before we were interrupted by Krovlian...we’re a little short on materials.”

“How short?” Shiro asks.

“We-can’t-finish-upgrading-the-shields-for-the-Blue-and-Red-Lion short.”

“Black and Yellow are pretty large lions and required way larger shields than we were expecting. We need someone to do an emergency asteroid mining to bring back as many of these minerals as you can,” Pidge explains, handing the hologram to Allura who looks it over with Shiro. “There are still collection bags in the Yellow Lion from when Keith and Hunk collected the secretion from the Weblum.”

“There’s an asteroid belt in this quadrant,” Matt says, tapping something on a keypad and soon a hologram map appears above the table. “Those minerals are pretty common, if you can just gather as many samples as possible, we have a machine here that can extract what you two need, Pidge.”

“Awesome!”

“So wait, we just need to collect a bunch of rocks?” Lance raises his eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. “What’s so hard about that?”

“There’s a catch,” Keith says instantly.

“The asteroid belt is littered with Galra droids,” Matt states and Keith gives Lance _a look_ from across the table. Lance blushes slightly before clearing his throat.

“So uh, what’s the plan?” Lance asks looking at the map. “One of us goes on our lion to take out the droids while someone else collects the samples?”

“Honestly, I was gonna suggest two people collect,” Hunk says looking around the room. “Pidge and I still need to finish some work, so Allura do you think you, Keith and Lance can go?”

Keith and Allura both look at Lance, who looks at them and then everyone looks to Romelle who has begun choking on her water mid-sip.

* * *

After the meeting, Lance tags behind with Keith and Allura to plan their trip through the asteroid belt. Since the Black Lion has its armor upgrade, it makes the most sense for Keith to shoot down the droids while Allura and Lance collect the mineral samples. They plan to leave the day after tomorrow, an unspoken agreement so that Keith can see his mother off. It feels like Lance’s heart is about to beat out of his chest but other than that the meeting goes well.

Allura is the first to leave the room, looking for Coran, and Lance looks over to Keith who is still sitting at the table. At their feet, Blue is snoring loudly, having long found the topic of mineral gathering as boring as it actually was. The wolf lets out a snore and Lance feels his heart grow in his chest.

She’s so cute!

“What are you up to?” Keith asks, watching as Lance pulls his phone from his pocket.

“Nothing,” he lies, crawling down from his chair to maneuver himself under the table, crouching between chairs to get the perfect shot of Blue sleeping. His phone makes a soft _click_ when the camera goes off. Luckily, it’s not loud enough to wake her up.

When he climbs back to his chair, Keith is leaning over to see the picture and instantly his face softens. Lance snorts, elbowing him softly, “Since when were you such a mush?”

“Since I got an intergalactic space wolf.”

“Valid point.”

“Do you do that a lot?” Keith asks and Lance turns to see that his cheeks are reddening and he’s struggling to make eye contact with him. “Take pictures of Blue, I mean?”

“Keith, I am a man with an eye for aesthetics, a camera phone and a cute fluffy animal in my vicinity at all times. Of course I take a lot of pictures of your dog,” he swipes open his phone. “I have an entire album for her.”

Lance opens an album called “Cute” which shows a bunch of pictures of Blue that Lance has taken during their journey. Keith lets him know that he’s not okay with Lance being his wolf’s personal paparazzi but also doesn’t stop himself from demanding he sends him at least ten of the pictures of Blue being extra adorable. He’s in the middle of selecting the pictures to send to Keith when Lance spots the surprise selfie he took of them at Balneum. It's him smiling widely, cheeks pushing the bridge of his sunglasses up, while Keith is pulled into his neck, looking at the camera with mild annoyance. Out of context, they look like a normal, happy couple.

In context, Lance knows they’re kind of a disaster.

Well, Lance is anyway.

When exactly did his casual hookup buddy turn into such a deep crush?

The chair Keith is sitting on scratches against the floor as he pushes it back to stand.

“You off to spend some quality time with your mom before she goes back to the Blades?”

“Yeah,” Keith turns back to face Lance. “You need anything else? I think we’re pretty good on the plan.”

Lance nods as watches as Keith gently wakes Blue up from under the table, “Hey girl, we gotta go back to the lion, okay?”

Blue yawns, blinking her eyes as she stares at Keith. His hand is in her fur, most likely to get her to stand, but quickly there’s a white light surrounding them and a loud _pop! b_ efore they both disappear. Lance shrieks, kicking his legs up and pushing himself from the table, rolling to the other end of the room.

“K-Keith?!” he asks to literally nobody because Keith and his pet just went and vanished in the rudest magic trick Lance has ever seen in his life. As if he heard him, Lance feels his cell phone buzz in his pocket. He pulls it out to see it’s a message from Keith.

 **Keith** : sorry about that

 **Lance** : WHAT THE FUNK WAS THAT?!

 **Lance** : WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL THE REST OF THE CLASS THAT PEOPLE CAN USE YOUR WOLF’S TELEPORTATION POWERS?!

 **Lance** : THAT COULD’VE BEEN HELPFUL WHEN WE’VE EVER HAD TO TELEPORT….WHICH IS PROBABLY A LOT!!!

 **Keith** : lol sorry

 **Keith** : i really didn't know she could do that

 **Keith** : but we got to Black ok sorry again for leaving

 

Lance can feel his smile growing, his feet twisting him in his chair as he spun side to side.

 

 **Lance** : Its fine but now you gotta teach me your tricks

 **Keith** : they’re not tricks if everyone knows them

 **Keith** : nite

 **Lance** : You Are Rude!!!!

 

He hesitates before sending his last message

 

 **Lance** : Night

 

Lance shoves his phone in his pocket looking around the empty office standing to his feet and shoving his hands in his pockets, “Ugh, guess I’ll just _walk_ to my lion. Like a chump!”

The following day is just as emotionally taxing as Lance knows it’ll be.

The group gathers by the space pod the rebels are providing Krolia, it’s small and beat up but in much better shape than the rickey thing they keep having him and Hunk take to the space outpost for supplies.

Above them, the sky is beginning to get cloudy, covering both of the planet’s suns.

“Does it usually rain on Lucrolia?” Lance asks Matt as he squints up at the sky, hand over his eyes. Matt shrugs.

“Sometimes.”

“Feels ominous,” Hunk notes and Romelle agrees.

“Very ominous. I think Krolia should call this off and stay with us.”

“I’ll be fine I’ve dealt with worst,” Krolia says as she makes her way to the ship, Keith, and Blue behind her. Shiro notes the lack of luggage and she shrugs. “In my line of work you travel light...oh! That reminds me.”

Krolia goes into the pod, leaning into the back in search for something. After a few ticks, she reappears with a Galra style hand blaster, turning to Romelle.

“I heard that Lance was giving you shooting lessons, so I figured I would give you your own blaster. You should get used to fighting against Galra with their own tech if you wish to improve.”

Romelle takes the blaster in her hands, her eyes welling before she throws herself at Krolia for a hug. Staggering back, Krolia smiles and returns it.

“Alright,” Krolia sighs, looking around. Lance can tell she’s trying to hide her emotions behind looking disinterested. Like mother like son. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about Earthlings is that you’re a very touchy-feely bunch, so let’s get on with this.”

Everyone says their goodbyes to Krolia, wishing her well and hoping for her safety on her mission. Lance is surprised that he’s one of the last people she goes to embrace. It’s a bit awkward, he won’t lie. They really haven’t interacted much this entire trip. When she pulls him in for a hug, he feels her breath in his ear.

“Take care of my son.”

Lance isn’t sure if he actually hears what she says until she pulls back to look at him. Nodding he replies earnestly, “Always.”

She smiles at him fondly, patting his shoulder before moving to give her final goodbyes to Keith. It’s hard for Lance to watch, but he can’t help but feel proud of Keith for coming so far. Thinking back to that dusty old shack he was living in when they first picked up the Blue Lion’s signal, everyone around Krolia’s space pod would barely be able to fit inside.

They watch Krolia take off into space. The Blade of Marmora, being the paranoid edgelords they are, wouldn’t allow any contact with her until her mission was complete. Lance lets his eyes travel to Keith, wondering if he should provide some support when he sees Shiro wrap his good arm around the other boy and walk off with him.

Lance rubs the back of his neck with his hand, feeling a bit out of place. He watches the others leave to go back to their duties, Romelle excitedly rushing off with Matt to inspect her new weapon. Allura turns around to him, “Is something wrong, Lance?”

“Yeah, sorry, guess I sorta of spaced out a bit,” he says, giving her a soft smile. “That was kinda heavy back there.”

“Hmm, yes. It’s always difficult when we need to separate. It reminded me a little of when Keith first left to join the Blades,” she looks back at the direction Keith and Shiro had gone. “Keith is used to people leaving and not always coming back. I can see how this can be difficult for him.” Allura looks down at her boots with a frown. “This war doesn’t discriminate which families are broken, unfortunately.”

“All the more reason to get ourselves ready to go through the Quantum Abyss,” Lance sighs, hand on his hip, twirling his finger in the air. “Wooohooo!”

Allura tries to hide a laugh, but her smile breaks through. He looks at her, and Romelle’s words bounce around his head like a ball. Lance knows this is it, his chance to be honest with her. Lay it all out on the table.

“Hey, Allura, can we talk-” he’s interrupted by something large, warm and fuzzy hitting the back of his knees. Lance peers over his shoulder to see Blue’s yellow eyes stare back up at him. He frowns, “Um, excuse you, missy. We’re talking here.”

Blue tilts her head in a way that’s endearing and makes him more annoyed. The wolf continues to prod Lance’s legs until he’s walking forward, headbutting him as he moves past Allura, who seems to find the scene of him being bullied by Keith’s pet amusing.

“Let’s chat later,” she smiles, walking along with them with her hands behind her back. “Looks like she wants your attention.”

“I guess,” he mumbles before suddenly he’s engulfed in white light and teleported to the edge of a hill. “Quiznack!”

Frantically he looks around to gain his bearings before recognizing they were just on the outskirts of where the lions were circled by the rebel’s base. He exhales before turning to Blue, who’s wagging her tail proudly.

“Bad! Bad interdimensional cosmic space wolf!” he scolds, pointing his finger at her. “No kidnapping people!”

Blue whines, sitting back on her legs, ears flattening. “Nuh-uh, that cute act may work on everyone else, but not me.”

The wolf gives up the ghost, standing back up and leaning her head forward. Under her mane, there’s ruffling as the Space Mice appears from beneath her fur. They squeak at Lance happily.

“Eh? What are you guys doing in Blue’s fur?” he asks as they jump from the wolf to his outstretched hands. “Do all you space animals just like hang together or something? Do you guys and Kaltenecker have a weekly mahjong night?”

The mice mimic Allura and Keith running around leading Voltron and Shiro laying dead on the floor.

“Yeah, things have been crazy lately,” he turns to Blue who seems a little down. “You’re probably used to having Keith all to yourself, huh?”

Blue gives him a shifty look before laying down on the ground, looking away. Oh yeah, she was definitely Keith’s dog. He smiles and lifts the mice to his shoulder.

“Alright Space Pets, let’s hang,” Lance points forward and Blue barks, happily walking in step with Lance. “Fresh air may be good and I have some stuff on my mind.”

The mice squeak, looking up from Lance’s shoulder to face him, “Oh, so now I got your attention?”

Lance makes sure to keep an eye on Blue as she pads ahead of him on the unfamiliar trail. He has his Bayard and Blue is a wolf, but he knows if anything were to happen to her Keith would eject Lance into space via the Black Lion. “So, I guess the big update from last time we spoke is that I’m thinking of staying on Earth after we get there.”

The mice squeak and Blue stops mid-step, turning back to face him. Lance can’t help but feel uncomfortable and deeply judged, “Woah, wasn’t expecting _that_ reaction.”

Blue narrows her eyes before moving again, and since he’s following her Lance moves too.

“Look, it’s been great being a Paladin. Saving people, meeting aliens, the coalition shows - that stuff is totally my jam. But I gotta face it, it’s getting crowded on the team, and it’s not as if I bring anything useful,” he counts on his fingers. “Shiro’s the leader, Keith’s the sudo-leader, Allura is the strategist, Hunk and Pidge are the brains - that seems like a pretty stacked Voltron crew to me. Plus, I’ve been training Romelle to be their sharpshooter. I dunno, if there was ever a good time to step down this seems like a pretty good time to find the off-ramp.”

The ground is smooth under his shoes, the light of the overcast sky filtering by the tree foliage on each side of the trail. Lance stops walking as they near the edge of the hilly path and sees they’re still pretty high up, and he can see his teammates from afar - Pidge, Coran, and Hunk are near the Yellow Lion doing a tune-up, while Allura and Matt help Shiro will his physical therapy as Doriyan watches, and off to the side Romelle is chatting excitedly with some of the other rebels. He doesn’t see Keith anywhere, but knowing him he’s probably off brooding or hitting something.

“It’s easy for me to think about everything I miss about Earth, but there’s a bunch of stuff here I’m going to miss too,” his mind lands on Keith and how secure he’s been since his return.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to picture himself as part of Voltron in five years. The picture his mind paints is confusing and a colored mess, but he tries to focus. He misses Earth, but not so much the Garrison. He loves being a Paladin, and forming Voltron, but misses his family. His mind’s eye conjures up a possible future where the Galra have fallen and Voltron is sent on diplomatic missions to maintain peace. He sees Allura in her glory, a leader of a colony of Alteans who all look like her and Romelle. His heart hurts, not just for Earth and a home that isn’t his, but because deep down he’s always known that there wasn’t a future for either of them there. In space there’s a common ground, a castleship for them both to reside, that lives between the lost Altea and Earth.

The pain that falls in his chest is different than what he’s inspecting. Lance has never been as honest and truthful about his feelings for someone until he loved Allura. Comparing that to how he’s been drawn to Keith, whose steady presence and fire have driven him to do the impossible. A common home in Earth, the common cause in Voltron. The way that Keith glances at him in the dark, dark eyes hazed with lust, triggers a warmth that spreads from his chest around his body without fail. If Lance lives long enough amongst the stars to fight for peace, to do so with Keith feels like a balance within himself he’s never allowed himself to consider before. He pictures a home together on Earth and space. The two of them meeting eachother halfway, but always pushing the other to be better.

Allura’s own words from their dance at the Balneum festival flutters in his mind.

_You’re the best versions of yourselves when you’re together._

Lance opens his eyes, feeling lighter than he has in weeks. Next to him, Blue nuzzles his hand with her nose affectionately. In seconds his hand is covered in slobber, her sandpaper tongue almost dripping with every lick. Her tail isn't wagging side to side but going around like a helicopter blade. Any happier and he think those dinner-plate sized paws might catch some air.

“Alright, alright, you got what you want,” he smiles, wiping the drool on the leg of his pants as he turns around. “Let’s head back, Voltron Pets, before your owners get worried.”

Making sure the space mice are secure in his arms, Lance places a hand on Blue. Quickly the white light surrounds them and in a blink, they’re back between the circle of lions. The clouds have darkened, and a roar of thunder rumbles around them. Looks like everyone had made it back into their lions or inside for shelter.

“Wow, it’s really getting nasty out.”

The mice stagger in Lance’s palms, still dizzy from the jump. He’s about to make a quip about the mice getting their cosmic wolf legs when they quickly sober up and jump from his hands to scurry to the Blue Lion.

“You’re welcome for the ride, by the way!” he calls after them with a huff. “Freeloaders.”

Another crackle and the slow pitter-pattering of rain begins to fall.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he pulls it out to see that he has a single new message. The name is all he needs to see. He doesn’t swipe his phone open or reply before he’s shoving it back into jeans, and heading for the Black Lion, Blue trodding behind him.

As if someone had twisted a faucet, the rain begins to pour, drenching Lance and Blue instantly as they sprint to the Black Lion. When they turn up the ramp to the lion, safely under the inside of the hanger, Lance realizes he was let in past its usual barrier with ease. He toes off his soggy shoes and follows Blue inside to the cockpit, past a large gray door.

Lance walks in and Keith hears the door close behind him.

“You came,” Keith gasps, sitting up in the bed that he’s set up in Black. He says it, but it’s obvious he’s not surprised that Lance showed up, he’s surprised because Lance came and willing got soaked in the rain because Keith asked him.

“Yeah,” he replies, taking steps closer to Keith’s cot. “Sorry if I’m a little damp. It’s kinda torrentially pouring out…”

Blue turns around and leans her forehead into Keith's chest and he mindlessly cards his fingers through her fur. When Lance takes a seat, Keith watches the mattress sink from the weight.

“Where’s Shiro?” Lance asks, noting the emptiness of the area.

“Doriyan wants him to sleep in the medical bay,” he answers quietly. “Doesn’t want him cramped on the cot inside the lions.”

“Lucky him…”

Keith stares at him and Lance can’t help himself because, after days of seeing him so doubtful and withdrawn, the desire to touch Keith is overwhelming. Especially because Lance was here at Keith’s request for the first time since they started this thing between them. He pulls Keith's hands away from Blue’s fur, whispering to the wolf softly, “Can I have some alone time with your dad, please?”

Blue nuzzles his face, turning to see Keith before jumping off the bed and disappearing with the now familiar _pop!_ The Black Lion feels quieter, even though the cosmic wolf wasn’t making much noise. Unable to resist any longer, Lance reaches out to intertwine Keith’s hand with his.

They’re still looking at each other from each side of the cot, and Lance is reminded of their infamous “bonding moment.” The moment that probably kicked this whole thing off. Those soft looks and words of encouragement stemmed from something, and it wasn’t the Garrison or Balneum. It was that moment when Keith choose to stay and make sure Lance was alright after their fight with Sendak. It was the first of many times they would be paired-off, working together and challenging each other. It was the first time Lance felt his chest twist in the now familiar way it does whenever Keith was with him.

He thinks back to Earth, to stay on the planet with its beaches, rain, garlic knots, and his family. What planet is worth living on if Keith wasn’t there with him?

They were only separated for a few months when Keith left for the Blade, and he couldn’t remember a time when he was in a darker place. Lance didn’t need Altean ears to know that everytime Keith kisses him he was sending a plea for Lance to stay. He’s only realizing now that every moment he’s kissed Keith back he was promising him a little more time.

Closing the space between them as he leans forward, he catches Keith in his arms, one hand on the back of his head and the other slipping around his waist, pulling him into a deep kiss. He’s never kissed him like this before, usually their hookups were ones of quick passion. Catching Keith’s lower lip with his teeth, Lance is kissing him hard and deep the way he knew that Keith wanted it, but with something else. Putting everything he had into that one action because it mattered now more than it ever had before.

Keith melted into the kiss, letting Lance take control and relaxing into his arms. Suddenly Lance remembers how absolutely gobsmacked he had looked when he first stepped into the room and pulls away, wanting to make sure he’s okay.

“Do you want this?” he asks, breathlessly. Because even though they’ve been at this for what feels like forever, he needs to know. Keith was the one started their relationship when he told Lance he was going to kiss him, but now Lance needs to know if this is what he still wants. “For real.”

That he wants Lance the way that he needs Keith. Not just when it was convenient for them but all the time. That Lance would come when Keith asks too. So he knows he can always ask.

For a few seconds, Keith blinks at him, eyes hazy before he nods and chokes, “Please.”

And that’s all he needs. Pulling Keith in, he kisses him again and Keith sighs into the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around Lance’s shoulders and pull them closer together on the mattress. Keith tugs at his damp hoodie, unzipping it and quickly pushing it pasts his arms and throwing it somewhere within the Black Lion. Lance can’t help but let out a breathy laugh.

“That’s how you lost it last time.”

The look he gives him is unimpressed before he’s tugging at Lance’s shirt. He obeys instantly, lifting his arms up over his head and allowing him to pull it off with ease. Running his fingers across Lance’s chest, he shivers at the warm touch on his wet skin before gripping the hem of Keith’s own shirt.

Keith responds to every kiss, running his fingers across Lance’s exposed skin and relaxing into the feeling, allowing Lance to take control. When his fingers find their way into the waistband of Keith’s sweats and the boy pulls away. Lance freezes like he’s burnt him.

“U-uh…” he stumbles. “Is something wrong?”

His eyes are cloudy and his lips are getting kiss swollen and red. The fact that Lance made him look like that is as powerful than anything he’s ever felt while piloting Voltron.

“I have stuff…” he says, looking away slightly bashful, before motioning between them with his hand. “If you...want to...in me....”

It takes everything ounce of Lance’s willpower to keep from screaming. He leans back on his heels, clearing his throat, and instead squeaks, “Oh? You have…”

“Condoms and lube,” Keith says matter of factly and even though they’re in another galaxy, Lance can sense the Catholic guilt his mother is sending him for even _considering_ such an activity before marriage.

But Keith is gorgeous.

He’ll go to confession for some Hail Marys once they get back to Earth.

“If we do this,” Lance asks, placing a hand over Keith’s scar, stroking his cheek tenderly. “Will you be okay for tomorrow? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, okay?”

“I wouldn’t have gotten it if I didn’t want it,” he says, turning into Lance’s touch. “But if we do it, I want you to stay afterward.”

_Don’t leave me._

Lance feels the corners of his mouth uptick fondly, “What kind of loverboy would I be if I left you alone after ravishing you?”

Keith’s frowns, turning to take one of Lance’s fingers between his teeth, biting softly. Not enough to _hurt_ , but enough. His voice is clear when he demands, “Say it. I need you to mean it.”

“I’ll stay,” Lance says and for once it’s so easy. It’s obvious. It’s been in front of him all this time. He feels Keith’s soften as he pulls him in for another kiss. “I promise.”

Lance doesn’t break the kiss except to guide Keith down onto the mattress and climb up over him, he looks down only to watch the way his indigo eyes never once stray from his face.

* * *

Allura looks up from the Blue Lion’s control panel when she hears the crash thunder and the hanger door open. Startled, she turns in her chair to see the space mice scurry into the cockpit.

“When I suggested you explore the grounds, I did not mean during a thunderstorm!”

She quickly takes the shivering and soaked mice into her hands, concentrating her Quintessence around them to create a warmth so they can thaw. “What in the galaxy were you four doing outside in this weather?”

In their usual animated way, the mice mimic meeting up with Keith’s wolf, hiding in her mane, and meeting up with Lance.

“Oh? You were on a hike with Lance?” she tilts her head in interest. “Was it fun?”

Their pantomiming continues and soon Allura feels her skin tingle, every word the mice say making her mouth slack in shock her eyes blown wide, “He’s planning to _WHAT?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's been reading along! It's been fun to jump into the fandom right before the new season starts.
> 
> The last chapter will be live next weekend!
> 
> Happy Lance Day!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory version of himself sits up, staring at Keith like he hung the moon in the sky and says softly, "We did it. We are a good team."
> 
> Before losing consciousness and falling forward into Keith's chest. Lance screeches, covering his face with his hands and turning to see that the real Keith is glaring daggers at him. And he carries knives as an accessory, so he could probably throw a dagger at him if he really wanted and honestly, Lance probably deserves it.
> 
> "Oh...ohh...." he whispers between his fingers, eyes wide. "Is this the Bonding Moment?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late with this update! But, it's the final chapter + I wrote you guys an Epilogue. Two for the price of one! And I was only a day late!
> 
> It's a bit long, but please enjoy :)

Keith wakes up face first against Lance’s chest. His body is sore and exhausted, but his mind is fuzzy with affection and adoration for the other boy that he can hardly believe it’s real. Lance is still asleep, his arm squeezing around Keith’s waist tightly, hands low on his bare hips. Shuffling slowly to keep from waking him, Keith reaches over the cot and swipes open his phone to check the time. His shoulders fall in relief when it’s as early as he hopes. Shiro won’t be heading over to the Black Lion for another few hours. The last thing he needs is anyone walking in on them.

Turning over, he views Lance’s sleeping face and watches quietly. It’s not like Lance is a pretty sleeper or anything, Keith always thinks he’s pretty, but something about the intimacy of him being so close and sharing his bed feels special. The way their legs are tangled beneath the sheets and Lance’s arm is coiled around him.

Complicated relationships are something that years ago Keith would avoid at all costs. He kept his life simple and lonely for a reason - it was manageable. It’s no coincidence that the two people who upturned his life were the two who taught him what it was like to have a family and what it was like to be loved. Two things Keith never thought he would experience.

Saving Shiro, as dark and turbulent as that was, feels like an easier endeavor than allowing himself to completely fall in love with Lance.

Keith knows how to fight, he’s been doing it his whole life. It’s part of his DNA.

Allowing himself to love? That’s new and terrifying.

His instincts remind him of Slav’s warnings, of the multiple realities that are different than the ones promised to him by the Quantum Abyss. But for all the probabilities that aren’t in their favor - were never in their favor - for the first time, Keith is allowing himself to be present in this reality. Where Lance chose him, if only for one night.

Where Lance is here with him.

Where Lance didn’t leave.

Turning down, Keith rests his forehead against Lance’s chest, feeling the thump of his heartbeat. It’s steady and stabilizing. Keith can’t remember the last time he’s felt so grounded by a sound. He presses his lips against his warm skin of Lance’s sternum, full of affection.

“Stay,” he whispers against his skin like a prayer, urging the words to sink into his heart. “Stay with me.”

* * *

“I’m going to throw him into space!”

“Princess, I don’t think that’s a helpful solution.”

“I know,” Allura turns to Romelle, hand on her hip. “But at least then I’ll feel better!”

She’s been pacing around the cockpit of the Blue Lion all morning in an attempt to cool down. After learning the news of Lance’s plans to leave the team and stay on Earth indefinitely, all Allura can do is swing between being hurt and being furious. Romelle sits in the pilot chair, her neck craning back and forth as she follows Allura around the lion.

“Are you going to be alright to pilot the Blue Lion for your mission today?” Romelle asks, her voice soft.

Allura isn’t sure, her mind still a surging perplexity, but she can’t possibly let down the team. Even if she’s incredibly furious at one Paladin in particular. She stops her pacing abruptly, placing a hand on her chest. She gasps, unable draw in her usual lung-full of air as if concrete had been poured into her airways. The panic and lack of air drive her to gasp, breathing as if the oxygen was sucked from the air in the lion. Allura leans over the pilot seat of Blue, ears ringing - this has never happened to her before.

She feels warm hands take hold of her own and Romelle’s voice is calming her down, reminding her to breathe, “In through your nose, out through your mouth. That's it..take it nice and slow, Princess.”

Allura follows and soon she’s feeling her body relax, it’s easier to breathe. Eventually, the ringing stops. When the inside of the Blue Lion stills, she looks forward and see’s Romelle’s small smile.

“You set yourself into a panic attack, Princess,” she explains, eyes gentle as her blue marks wrinkle underneath her eyes. “It’s easy when you’re overloading yourself like this.”

“Right…” she manages, her voice feeling small. “I shouldn’t worry about this now, there’s work to be done.”

Allura makes her way to leave the Blue Lion, wanting to ensure that Lance and Keith were ready to go as well. Romelle follows next to her, hands intertwined behind her back.

“Thank you for your help, Romelle.”

“It’s my honor, Princess.”

“You don’t need to always be so formal with me,” Allura attempts to be light. “We did have giant leeches on our faces together, after all. Please call me Allura."

“Oh...” Romelle nods and Allura could’ve sworn she saw her cheeks blush. “Okay, Allura.”

They exit Blue and of course the first person they see is Shiro, who even though is not on this mission, will always be the first one prepared. He smiles when he sees them, “Good morning!”

“Morning!” Romelle cheers and Allura waves. “Where are Keith and Lance?”

“They should be on their way. We all just wrapped up breakfast,” he looks at Allura. “There are still leftovers. You should eat something before your miss-”

Allura doesn’t hear the rest of what Shiro says because instantly her ears are bombarded with the loud thumping of heartbeats. Romelle looks at her, hearing it too, and it doesn’t take long for Keith and Lance to turn the corner, dressed in their armor, caught up in their own banter.

Lance is the first to notice her, waving to her with a small smile, “Sorry we’re late!”

“Why are you both late?” Shiro asks eyebrow cocked, Allura can’t even hear the excuse Keith gives, the thumping drowning out their words.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, focusing on herself to mute the thumping. It works, but not before a dark thought bursts its way up through her mind.

_Does Keith even know that Lance is leaving?_

And suddenly Allura is furious all over again. It’s one thing not to tell her, but it’s another to not tell Keith. There’s no excuse for that and she can feel Romelle’s hand on her arm, gently trying to calm her down. She knows herself well enough that if she stays outside she’ll lose her temper at Lance, which is the last thing they need right now.

“I’ll be in the Blue Lion,” she says, grabbing her helmet and entering the ramp. Behind her, Romelle turns wistfully to Shiro.

“No wonder your hair is white,” she says with a sigh, hand on her hip. “These Paladins are stressful.”

When they lift off, Allura makes sure she flies in formation behind Keith, and even though she’s not currently speaking to Lance, that doesn’t mean she can’t do her mission. She makes sure his back is covered, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to be so open with praise and chatter on the comms on their way to the asteroid belt. She thinks she’s being fair, until Keith patches into a private video call, his face filling her screen.

“Keith?” she asks, turning to see him. “Is everything alright?”

“The lion bond feels... _tense_ ,” he says. “I can feel it, which means Lance can feel it too. Since he hasn’t said anything either, I want to make sure everything’s alright between you both.”

Allura feels a pang of guilt, realizing that maybe she wasn’t being as subtle as she thought. Keith was trying to keep them together and her personal issues with Lance shouldn’t drag on him trying to lead them in their mission.

“I’m just a little apprehensive,” she says, relaxing her shoulders. “It’s been a while since we’ve been on a mission together.”

Keith stares at her and for a second Allura doesn’t think he believes her, until eventually, he nods, “It’ll be fine. We got each other's backs.”

She thanks him and the video cuts and now she can just hear the humming of the comms and Lance low whistling. It’s one of his nervous habits.

“I got eyes on the drones,” Keith says over the comms and Allura marks them on her own screen. “Lance, Allura, wait for me to shoot down the ones on the asteroid before you land so it’s clear.”

“Got it,” Lance's voice rises from the comms.

“Good luck,” Allura says and Keith cuts out, the Black Lion flying ahead of them. She watches from her station as Keith takes out three of the drones marked on her map in one graceful swoop. Having seen each of the Black Lion’s Paladins at work in her lifetime, Keith’s manuring of the lion is balletic, pivoting in a revolving whirl of sharp precision and accurate grace. When he gives them the signal that the spot is clear, Allura and Lance fly down, quickly grabbing the collection bags before exiting their lions.

Allura pulls out the hologram list of the minerals Pidge had listed for them, “We don’t need to be precise, so take as many samples as you can fit.”

Lance nods and quickly begins gathering handfuls of rocks and small boulders and stuffing them into the bags. They work in uncomfortable silence for a few ticks, the roaring crashes of Keith’s lion above them. Predictably, Lance is the one who decides to break it.

“Look at us out here, a couple of kids collecting rocks,” he says, leaning over so she can’t see his face. “Last time we partnered together was the sh-”

“We should focus, Lance,” Allura says, still unable to look at him and feeling the own ice in her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was relive the awful moment when she thought she had lost him forever. “Keith can’t give us cover for very long.”

He pauses and turns to her, “Did I do something wrong?”

Allura feels the emotion shoot through her and she knows this isn’t the time for this conversation. She also hates hearing the way Lance’s voice drops when he asks her that, because _yes_ she’s angry at him, but it’s because he’s her friend and she’s about to lose him. It may not be the conversations they need to have, but maybe like a balloon, she can deflate a little, and defuse what can before things get worse.

She swallows hard and looks at him through her helmet, “Lance, are you distancing yourself from the team?”

The question disarms him, his eyes widening. He clears his throat, going back to collecting rocks, taking large handfuls and dumping them unceremoniously into his bag, “I’ve been doing some solo stuff. Training, working with Keith...”

“You’ve been doing some, _solo stuff_ , with Keith.”

Lance hums tying one of the bags, before starting a new one, “Yeah, trying to help him since Shiro’s been out of commission.” He pauses and turns to her, “Is that not okay?”

“No, but I don’t think you’ve answered my original question,” she ties her own bag and looks at him, eyes stern. She’s running out of runway and eventually, she’s going to have to be more direct. She knows Lance well enough to tell when he’s playing the fool. “Lance, please don’t make this more difficult.”

“Princess, I don’t know what you-”

“Why haven’t you told anyone that you’re planning to stay on Earth?”

The question sits between their feet like she’s tossed a grenade, unpinned and ready to blow. She looks at him straight in the eyes, demanding an answer. An explanation. A correction.

She gets none. He instead looks at the ground, the collection bag still in his hands, “...who told you?”

“Does it matter?” she shakes her head. “So it is true...you’re leaving.”

_I drove you away._

“It’s not an easy decision,” he says looking back up. “Allura, you can’t possibly assume I’ll never want to see my family again? That I can stay in space forever? This isn’t my home.”

“It isn’t mine either, but I don’t have a home!" Allura counters. "That’s why we’re fighting this war - so nobody else loses their home!”

“What if I already lost _mine_?” he flings back, eyes narrowing. “We don’t know where Sendak or Hagger or any one of those guys are right now. They could be at Earth, they could’ve already destroyed it. And where are we? On an asteroid collecting rocks for a shield so we can go and save more Alteans and more Quintessence! Because that’s what this had always been about, it’s about everything happening here, in space, but never the Earth. It’s never been about the Earth until you guys needed it to be.”

The argument is cold. Every word over pronounced, slicing rather than tumbling through the dry air. Allura and Lance have never fought before, and this is a terrible first fight to have.

“That isn’t true and you know it,” she hisses, grabbing more rocks to hurl into her bag. “We can’t save Earth without ensuring the Colony is safe from Hagger and gathering Alteans to help us build the Castleship with Sam on Earth. Earth belongs in this fight just as much as any other planet we’ve helped.”

“Does it? Because it doesn’t feel like it,” Lance is still standing, bag at his side. “It doesn't feel like Earth fits, just like I don’t fit.”

She turns to him, her eyes wide and it takes all her energy to keep from yelling, “Is this about the lions?!”

“Why should I stay, Allura?” he asks, his voice raw and she’s trying to not think that he’s crying. “I’m not like you or Coran or Romelle or even Keith and Krolia...there isn’t a place for me. I’m not like Pidge who came here to save her family or Shiro who’s always been more comfortable in the air than on the ground. I’m human. I miss rain and sun and green grass. I can’t think of myself here much longer with my family thinking I’m dead, even with how much I care about everyone. I can’t do this much longer without knowing that, eventually, I can go home. I need to know this so I can stay. Can you tell me that right now?”

“Lance, I can’t do that,” she breaks, turning to him. “I-”

The comms fire up and they hear it’s Keith with rapid sounds of gunfire around him. Allura looks up and sees there's a fiery mess far off.

“Keith, what’s your status?” she orders and Lance quickly goes back to collecting samples. “I can see there’s fire, but it shouldn't be that much from a drone!”

“You’re right, cause Matt’s intel was wrong - the Galra left Sentries here too, and I’m getting outnumbered,” another crash and Allura and Lance look at each other. "You guys need to finish collecting quick. I need backup.”

“You got it,” Lance says and turns to her. “C’mon, let’s get the rocks and help Keith.”

She nods, “Right.”

* * *

After Lance and Allura are back in their lions, the Sentries go out easily. Once defeated, Lance fires them all up to a crisp with Red's heat-ray in hopes it's enough to damage the footage of them being there. The journey back to Lucrolia is filled with heavy silence, and Keith doesn't have the energy to engage with either of his teammates.

He heard enough of their fight when they left their comms open.

To think that Keith would find out Lance's decision from a fucking hot mic was so ironic it was almost funny. After the night before, Keith had managed to convince himself that he had somehow beat the odds and given Lance a reason to stay with the team. Keith was arrogant enough to believe that _he_ would be enough, as if that was ever the case with him to begin with.

Haven't enough people shown him that?

The years with his mother, saving Shiro, those were the exceptions to the rule. His father's death, his time in the system, the Garrison - eventually things end and people leave. That's the cycle. That's always going to be the cycle and the sooner Keith got that, the sooner he would stop getting his hopes up and allowing people to hurt him.

His mind is so busy he doesn't know how he lands the Black Lion, but flying is second nature to him and his hands manage the controls like it's an extension of his brain. When they disembark, Pidge and Hunk are there to greet them, throwing the bags on a trolley cart before rushing to the machine Matt mentioned that can extract what they need. Allura leaves without saying goodbye or where she's going. She just walks away.

When Lance turns to Keith, he isn't sure what his own expression is but if it's anything like Lance's, it's probably pretty pathetic looking. He waits until Lance has stepped up to him, close enough that he can see the blue of his irises.

"Your comm was on," he says simply and Lance looks at him like he just punched him. His hand holding his helmet falls to his waist and he covers his face with his hand, the material of his glove causing the front of his bangs to stick up.  

"Keith..."

"You promised me you would tell me when you decided!" Keith doesn't know what's tumbling out of his mouth until it’s already left. "When were you going to tell me?"

Lance goes to open his mouth, but for the first time words left him. He stares into those bright blue eyes burning with hurt, and his heart falls silent. "This isn't...how I wanted it to come out..."

"What? That you're leaving the team?" Keith can feel his fury rising as Lance stands in silence and it takes everything he has to keep from losing his temper because Lance knows all his buttons and which to press. "Tell me, Lance. I've shown you my hand, I've put it all on the table...last night...before that...I can't force you to do anything. But I deserve to know, I _need_ to know."

Lance refuses to look away, his lips tremble and his shoulders heave with emotion, unwilling to back down. Keith can barely believe that even now, in the middle of this fight, he's still competing with him.  

"Lance," he urges, walking closer to him. "Please."

Keith sees that Lance's lashes are brimmed heavy with tears; his hands clenched into shaking fists until the first tear traces down his cheek and the floodgates open.

He doesn't know what comes over him, because he's angry. So, deeply, angry and hurt and raw, and all of these emotions that Keith recognizes because he's felt them more times than he can count. But instead, he gathers Lance into his arms and holds him. They're both still in their armor, so their chest plates clink and it's like he's hugging a car door, but Lance rests his forehead on Keith's shoulder and sobs, dropping his helmet to the ground.

"K-Keith, I didn't want to hurt you..." he manages between breaths. "I miss home...but then I'll miss you..."

He holds him tighter, gritting his teeth to keep from crying because his heart is breaking and he can't stop it. Slav was right. Probability was never on his side. He was playing a numbers game and lost.

Keith searches his mind for something reasonable to say, but his heart answers instead, "I love you, Lance.”

And it's so easy to say, but devastating to hear because Lance looks up at him like he's the sun, even though his face is red and puffy from crying and there's snot under his nose. Keith doesn't know what comes over him because he's wiping away what he can with the pads of his thumb, the glove of his suit scratching against his face.

"You don't need to say it back, you don't need to say anything. I just need you to know because it's why I can't keep doing this thing between us." He presses his forehead against Lance's. "It's selfish, I know, but I can't keep doing this while you're on Earth and I'm here. I can't have my heart outside of my chest like that. You're worthy of better, for more, I want to give you everything, but I can't do that if we're on two separate sides of the universe."  

Lance blinks and more tears fall and Keith is barely holding it together.

"This isn't a dare or ultimatum, Lance, this is where I stand."

There’s a long pause.

"Communication and feedback, yeah?" Lance tries to jab, but it falls between them with a thump. Dead.

"Yeah," Keith says, disentangling himself from Lance. "Communication and feedback."

* * *

The next two days Lance is on autopilot.

With Pidge and Hunk wrapping up the lion updates, each of their planning meetings become more concrete in how they're planning on liberating the Altean colony. Lance doesn't register the plans that they're reviewing and he barely recognizes the words coming out of his own mouth. It may not even be his own, maybe he's possessed. Whatever it is, the demon speaking for him seems to say the right thing because Coran nods and tells him whatever point it made was a good one.

Keith sits next to Shiro, ever the professional leader. His physical distance between him and Lance is the only outward proof to the others of their severed relationship. The fading hickey that sometimes peeks out from the collar of Keith's jacket the only reminder of what they once had.

Allura hasn't spoken to him since the asteroid mission. Instead, Romelle has been playing messenger between them.

"I tried to warn you," the blonde sighs shaking her head after Allura sent her to present the newest map hologram to him. "I'm sorry Lance, I hate having to do this but Allura insists."

Lance doesn't register that Romelle has dropped the title of "Princess" from Allura's name until he's staring mindlessly at the ceiling of Red's cockpit while he attempts to fall asleep that night.

Lance attempts to help Hunk and Pidge with their tests, his mind lightyears away. He thinks of how he managed to bungle things so badly with both Keith and Allura, and wonders how much effort it would take to just plop himself in one of the rebel's ships and set a one-way course to Earth. He probably wouldn't make it, but at least he wouldn't here, wallowing.

Hunk notices that he's spacy and after a long round of testing electric currents and Lance getting zapped more than a few times with little more than an, "Ow."  The taller teen pats his shoulder hard.

"You wanna talk about anything, bud?" he asks while Pidge is untangling a cord that's three times their size. "Anything at all?"

"Eh," Lance shrugs, touching two wires again the sparks prickling against his numb fingers like pins and needles.

Hunk waits for Lance to say anything, and when he's met with only silence he sighs. Turning to Pidge who was currently laughing maniacally after successfully uncoiling the cord, he gives them a look before motioning to Lance with a title of his head. Awkwardly, Pidge clears their throat.

"Uh, Lance? You cool, man?"

"Eh," Lance shrugs again, pulling the wires apart between his fingers. "You guys ever think that we live in a universe of multiple realities and in this one we've connected ourselves to parts we've never felt before, allowing our souls to be released outside our bodies to pilot giant sentient cats robots, be cloned and be given to another person as a gift and these connections, although fleeting, can feel more real than the blood in our veins or beating of our hearts?"

Pidge and Hunk stare at each other before turning to Lance, grimacing, "Daaaannggg!"

Eventually, word of his mood must've made its way to Shiro. He finds Lance leaned against his lion, tossing a stick to Blue who is chasing it before bringing it back. While Keith is been giving them appropriate space, his pet, on the other hand, has been particularly clingy to Lance.

"She must really like you," he heard Shiro say as he turns the corner of Red's giant paw, motioning to Blue who's rushing back with the stick in her mouth. "Keith's been trying to teach her to fetch for months and she never budges."

"What can I say? I'm good with animals," Lance quips. As terrible as he feels, the respect Lance has for Shiro is deeper than any mood he'll be in. Even if he's not on his game, he'll never blow off the older Paladin. Maybe that's why Shiro's here because he knows that Lance can't hide from him.

Shiro doesn't ask to join him and just takes a seat next to Lance, watching the repetitive motions of Lance throwing the stick and Blue chasing it over various distances, sometimes teleporting in front of them after a particularly long throw. For someone who hates quiet, at least this quietness is comfortable. But as always, Lance is the one who breaks it.

"You gonna ask me what's wrong and give me the 80s Sitcom Dad talk?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at Shiro. "Is the studio audience gonna 'Aw' as we hug and you call me 'Champ'?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Shiro shrugs as Lance throws the stick again, "But I can call you Champ if you want."

"Please don't, I think it may cause some sort of complex."

Lance can hear Shiro snicker and he's feeling a bit of pride in making him laugh. Shiro was a tough nut, but after everything they've been through together, Lance likes that he knows a side of Shiro that isn't the decorated war hero or ace pilot. He's still his hero, but now he knows that Shiro is incredibly good at nonsensical trivia and laughs at stupid jokes and knows all the dumb pop songs Lance whistles under his breath when he's nervous. He's their leader, but has just as deep of a competitive streak as Keith and Lance, and hates losing even if he's not as outward about it as they are.

When Keith left to join the Blade, Lance knew it was his moment to shine as the Red Paladin, second-in-command, for Shiro. Unfortunately, he got the knock-off clone version. As deep as Lance's affection for Keith ran, part of him still feels envious of the other for being able to be the real Shiro's right-hand man.

He's ripped from his thoughts when Shiro speaks.

"I've been meaning to apologize to you," he says turning to Lance, his face earnest. Lance gapes like a fish thrown out of the water.

"You?! What about me?" he stutters. "When you were stuck at on the astral plane, you called out to me and I couldn't help you. If it wasn't for-"

"Lance," Shiro interrupts, lifting his hand to stop him. "It's not your fault. I'm not angry with you."

"But _I'm_ angry with me," he shakes his head. "I knew something was off, I knew Lotor was bad news, but both those times I didn't do anything about it and people got hurt!"

"You can't place the blame on everything on only your shoulders. Your instincts are sharp and you vocalized your concerns to the team."

"What's the value in that if it doesn't do anything though?"

"That's why I'm apologizing," Shiro says, hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't there for you, to help support you through that. We'll never know what could've happened if the fight with Zarkon went different, but I saw how you and Keith co-lead Voltron. You took over the Red Lion and reeled him in when no one else could, you steady the team. My memories are still fuzzy from before Allura saved me, but from what I can tell you've been the canary in the coal mine, and it's not your fault that you didn't have an advocate after Keith left. I'm sorry I couldn't be that for you, you deserve it."

Lance stares at Shiro wide-eyed and shocked. He doesn't know what to say - this entire time he was under the assumption that he had messed up and failed Shiro, and now he was apologizing to him.

"Lance?"

"Yeah, okay," he stammers and rubs the back of his neck. "I just...was not expecting that at all. You don't need to apologize, Shiro, this was a super weird trippy thing that happened. None of us knew when we went through that wormhole with the Blue Lion that we would have to deal with things like space clones, evil alien princes and having our souls stored in robots." He lets out a breathless laugh. "Can you imagine if they taught us that at the Garrison?!"

"Yeah, I still don't know how we're going to explain all this when we get back to Earth," Shiro shakes his head. "I hope Sam at least warmed everyone up to the idea."

Lance hums as Blue prances back, dropping the stick by Lance's foot before ignoring it completely to rest over his lap. Her giant paws rest on his thigh, a sign that she's tired and deserves to be pampered for allowing him to play with her.  Of course, Lance complies, elbow deep in cosmic wolf fur.

"I didn't know that while you were in the Black Lion you saw us."

"Not just saw -  _felt_ ," Shiro adds, leaning the back of his head against the lion behind him. He doesn't need to look at Lance to sense his creeping blush.

"Oh, so you know about," Lance makes a fluttering hand motion in front of his chest, which he knows is a stupid habit he's picked up from Keith that translates to jack shit, but somehow it's enough for Shiro.

"I know enough to remind you to trust your instincts," he says slowly turning to him with a small smile. "And that it's not bad if what you thought you wanted and what you needed is different."

"But what if it's not an option?"

He thinks about Earth and Keith, and how badly he wants a future where he can have both.

"There are infinite realities in this universe," Shiro says, turning back to face the sky. "I have a feeling that in one of them lies exactly what need."

* * *

That night Allura sees Lance walking over from her perch on the Blue Lion's head.  

Part of her wants to order the lion's particle barrier's up, but Blue's push in the back of her mind reminds her that it's been almost three days and she needs to talk to him eventually. She sighs, standing at her full height and tying her hair back into a messy knot before saying softly, "Alright, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The Blue Lion pushes against her mind in comfort before leaning its head forward, bringing Allura face-to-face with Lance. Surprisingly, he doesn't seem all that startled by the gesture. He's not wearing that hoodie or green jacket, just his white and blue undershirt and those ragged jeans. His hair's a mess, his bangs sticking out in every direction, most likely from him running his hands through them in stress.  It's the first time in a while that Allura looks at him, and even in the moonlight, his eyes look dimmer, dark circles resting under heavy looking eyelids. Everything about him looks so young but aged. Like a piece of candy left in the sun too long, or a precious toy you've loved so much that after outgrown the sight of it breaks your heart.

"Hello Lance," she says, softly. She was the one who started the silence treatment, it's up to her to end it.  Hearing her address him again is enough for Lance's shoulders to drop a little, relief evident in the softening of his face.

"Hi Allura," he says, just as soft. No titles, just the two of them. A small smile grows on his face as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "You got a tick?"

She nods and reaches out for his hand, fingers don't intertwine, it's folded over, thumbs crossed. It doesn't take much for her to pull him onto Blue, the lion raising its head back up, bringing them closer to the stars.

Once sturdy, they both take a seat, legs dangling off blue edges against chipped paint and scratched surfaces. Their hands still clasped between them, a steady reminder of their affection for each other, even though Allura knows it isn't what Lance has in mind.

They turn to each other at the same time with a quick, "I'm sorry!" Shocking both of them until Lance snorts, letting out a nervous laugh while he shakes his head.

"Fumbling out of the gate, huh?" he smiles.

"Seems that way...you should go first."

"Makes sense, I have more to apologize for," Lance's attempts to hide behind humor aren't missed on Allura (they never were) as he lowers his gaze. "I should've told you that I was planning on staying on Earth. I probably could've been way more transparent about how I've been feeling lately, my homesickness and just lack of security. I didn't want you to see that side of me. I wanted you to see me as someone who can lead, who was growing to maybe worthy of being someone that maybe you could see in a different light,"  he squeezes her hand lightly, turning to face her with a soft look. "I've never liked anyone like I've liked you, Allura. You're so special. You make everyone around you want to be better, and they are better for having you in their lives. It's selfish, I know, but my feelings for you made me better, too."

Allura isn't aware that she's crying until she feels her own tears on her face. She pulls her hands away, wiping them away and taking a deep, stabilizing breath. When she's composed, Lance is still staring with that easy grin on his face. For not the first time, it's clear to Allura that he's so incredibly lovable. That Lance deserves to be with someone who fell helplessly and hopelessly in love with him. Someone who looks at him the way he's looking at her.

Because it can't be her.

It could never be her.

And to even pretend was too deeply unfair to the both of them.

"Thank you for letting me tell you that," he says and she takes hold of his hand between her palms, holding tightly as she fights to keep herself from crying more.

"I'm so happy you told me, Lance," she manages, swallowing hard. "Thank you for being braver than me."

"There's no one braver than you, Princess," he smiles and then leans into her, nudging her affectionately with his shoulder. "Now let me down easy."

Allura looks at him, really looks at him, and it's like she's seeing him through the eyes of the Blue Lion. Every bit of his potential has been on display for them for nearly a deca-phoeb, his heart, the ability to stay calm under pressure, his absolute selflessness that has saved her life and pushed her to be better than she even knew she could be as a leader or a Paladin. To envision Voltron without him, of their team without him, was like imagining space without stars.

She reaches forward to touch his cheek, cupping it in her hands to ensure that he's looking at her, "Lance, I told you once that you were destined for greatness, and I want you to know that I meant that. You once called me the heart of Voltron, but that has always been you. Your ability to love, to care, without a shred of maliciousness is absolutely _human_ and beautiful. You are worthy of everything you deserve and you deserve someone by your side you can give you their heart in its entirety, whether it is on Earth or here with us." Allura takes a deep breath, steeling herself before ultimately exhaling. She needs to make her voice steady. She does it for his sake. "And that it cannot be me. I cannot return your feelings, Lance."

That’s it.

The balloon of emotion that’s been swelling in her chest for days pops. Her hands fall into his and she's crying again, but in her defense, Lance is crying too. But he’s also smiling, so it's contagious.

"Oh my god, why are we both like this?" he laughs through a sob, shaking his head. "Why are you crying? I told you nice things!"

"I told you nice things too!" she sniffled, trying to scrub her face free of the tears that keep falling. "Ancients, why _are_ we like this?"

"Maybe it's a Blue Paladin thing?" he chokes on another laugh looking down at the lion beneath them. "Blue, do you find the biggest mushes on the team to pilot you? Are the Guardians of Water also the Guardians of Tears?"

Her laugh is interrupted by a hiccup as another sob escapes and when Lance wraps his arms around her, they both cry into the other. It's cathartic, and since Allura is allowing herself to finally be honest, the most relief she's felt since they've started this journey together.

* * *

Keith isn't expecting to find anyone else out when he's heading to his lion that night. It's late and the next day they're going to test to see if Shiro would be able to pilot the Black Lion for their journey. The prospect of a key stake of their plan failing makes Keith anxious enough to train in the forest until he's feeling exhausted enough to collapse into sleep without having to think too much about how much his heart hurts.

So when he notices Allura, sitting cross-legged and teary-eyed on Black Lion's ramp, he's more than a little confused.

"Allura?" he asks, voice low not to startle her. "What are you doing here so late? Is everything okay?"

She nods, turning up to see him, "I made a decision today. A very difficult decision, but it was the right one."

Keith feels himself hesitate because Allura makes a lot of decisions every day and none of them have ever sent her to him or his lion. It doesn't take long for him to realize what she's talking about - or rather who - since the person lives between both of them like a Venn-diagram. A dark part of his brain hisses that this is meeting to confirm that Allura was able to do what Keith couldn't - to give Lance a reason to stay.

Instead, it's the opposite.

"I let him know, Keith," she says softly. "That I don't return his feelings."

There's a clench in Keith's stomach, and he isn't sure what to make of it. A slow dull ache returns to his solar plexus, a barbed reminder of just how badly he’s messed everything up.

Words aren't Keith's thing, and even if he's trying to improve, he may never be the kind of compassionate leader that Shiro is or diplomatic authority Allura is. But he can give her his company, so he takes a seat next to her on the ramp, their thighs touching. He should probably ask her how Lance took the news, or if she's okay, but he can't think of a good way to venture into either of those topics without feeling like he's trying to pry. He wouldn't appreciate those types of questions from Allura if the roles were swapped.

Luckily, she takes pity on him and keeps talking.

"Alteans have the ability to hear the emotions of others through their heartbeats," she explains, pressing the pads of her forefingers and thumbs together in front of her. "It's helpful during diplomatic missions, as you can better read whomever you're addressing, but it's also a peaceful way for us to express our affections for those we cherish. For a long time, I heard the heartbeat you and Lance shared, all the way back from when the castle was almost taken by Sendak."

Keith gasps - _the bonding moment_.

"It grew stronger for both of you over time. It's why when you needed guidance to pilot the Black Lion I turned to Lance to comfort you," she continues looking down at her knees. "In my mind, Lance's philandering was simply bantering between teammates or an icebreaker when we reached a new planet. It's funny, he's actually the most popular Paladin at our Coalition shows."

"I'm sure the aerial dancing helped boost that," Keith tosses and Allura smiles at him. He sputters, "I, uh, saw a few of the shows between Blade missions. You guys were embarassing but it seemed good."

She knocks his knees with her own fondly, "After you left to join the Blade of Marmora, Lance took it hard. Probably the hardest of all of us. Knowing what we do now about Shiro's situation, it's no surprise he was feeling isolated. Once we partnered with Lotor, I could hear Lance dig deeper into his feelings for me...but I was too distracted to address it."

"Hunk told me about you and Lotor. I get it now...why you wanted to save him from the Quintessence field."

She hums and looks away, "You were right, though. He made his choice, and we couldn't risk getting trapped in there ourselves."

Keith remembers the tremendous feeling of his teammates had when they were in the field. The darkness that edged even Lance's voice they attacked. It was unnerving

"Were you able to hear Lotor's heartbeat?" Keith asks softly.

"I was...his morals were shrewd and he unleashed unspeakable harm on our people and the universe," she looks at Keith full. "But his feelings for me were true."

"Allura," Keith's voice dies in his throat. He wants to comfort her, to tell her it's okay, but he knows that doesn't do anything. The shattered remains of his own heart stick in his ribs, puncturing his lungs with every breath. Lance never manipulated him or betrayed him, he's going where Keith can't follow.

She lays a hand on his knees, squeezing as he covers it with his own. Their friendship was never as close as it could be, even after coming to terms with his heritage, the awkward feelings he had around Allura he now knows was tinged with a strange jealousy. That Lance was able to be as open about his affections for her, but not about him. Lance communicated his feelings to him through a petty rivalry and unrelenting support. And now that Keith had seen Lance's flirtatious side directed to him in private, he wishes he could've been the one playfully rolling his eyes when being told he's activated Lance's particular barrier.

Turns out neither of them got what they wanted in the end.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Keith asks softly.

"Because for so long I was being given a gift that didn't belong to me," she answers in earnest. "I still hear how both your hearts beat for each other, and it's the strongest I've heard since before this war began." She turns and takes hold of his hands, palms together like when they were floating in space. "Don't give up, Keith. He hasn't."

* * *

"I'm getting deja vu, is anyone else getting deja vu?"

Hunk's question lands on the group and Lance knows exactly what he's referring to. Now that the upgrades to the Lions have all been completed, it's time for the final step.

"Yeah, only this time Shiro's soul isn't in the Black Lion," he says, his hand over his brow to shield him from the sun's ray. "Now he needs his soul to pilot the Black Lion."

"Man, Black gets around," Pidge says as they squint from their perch on a crate where they've gathered to see if Shiro can still pilot his lion. "You think any of us will ever be able to pilot them?"

Hunk groans, "I don't even wanna think about what awful thing would have to happen for that to be an option."

"Oh yikes! Yeah, sorry."

Lance leans back against another crate and watches, feeling the pit of anxiousness form in his stomach. It's a long shot, but it wouldn't be the first time that Black had two Paladins, and at least this time one of them wasn't the evilest dude in the entire Galaxy. If anyone could do it, it's Shiro and Keith.

"Shiro," Allura calls from where she's standing in front of the lion. "Are you ready?"

Shiro is inside the cockpit with Keith, so all they have to go by is whether or not the Black Lion activates, just like when they were testing with Keith. It's weird, especially when they're outside and it looks like Allura is a crazy person talking to a giant robot, but here they are.

They have a plan in case this fails, and the plan really sucks. Basically, it's their original plan for traveling through the abyss, but instead of Keith bunkering with Lance, he's piloting Black from the rear and Shiro is with him. He'll have to navigate Lance via the comms while also dodging celestial objects and dealing with - and here's the real kicker - solar flares that show him his past and future.

What a delightful adventure!

So yeah, Lance is really betting on Black taking back her man because Lance does not feel like having Keith as a backseat driver while he's suffering through his own personal "Best Of Lance" montage. Even if they are dealing with the fallout of their relationship in the best way possible - aka not fighting but coexisting together in spaces in cold professionalism  - the last thing he needs is Keith's voice in his ear.

"Yes Princess, we're ready!" comes Shiro's voice and then there's a pause before they hear Keith.

"Guys!" he calls, sounding slightly embarrassed. "Do the drumroll!"

Lance can't help but smile because Keith is such a stupid dork and god he really did fall for him...way to ruin that chance, McClain.

The team begins to drum against their thighs, including Coran and Romelle who are sitting near Allura. Finally, after what feels like days (but is actually a few ticks) the Black Lion's eyes light up and with a loud roar, it's clear that Shiro can still pilot his lion. Everyone cheers and Lance is so relieved he feels like he's going to throw up, but it's the best news they've gotten in days.

It roars again for Keith and that's their sign.

"Looks like we're doing this," Lance says leaning back against Hunk who catches him in a trust fall. "You ready, big guy?"

"Never, but that hasn't stopped you guys from dragging me to some sketchy things before," he smiles and Pidge leans over to wrap their arms around Hunk's shoulders.

"We'll be fine, we have Team Klance at the wheel," they joke, wiggling their eyebrows behind their glasses. "And our awesome tech."

"Yeah, we'll be great," Lance says, hoping the insecurity in his voice isn't as audible as he thinks it is.

When they're ready to leave, it's a tearful goodbye. They're suited up, but keep the lions themselves pretty empty.

"The last thing we need is unnecessary casualties or additional baggage," Allura explains, turning to Coran. "Also, that means we're going to need you to stay behind with Matt just in case-"

"Nope, do not even mention it, Princess," Coran says, taking her hand and smiling. "I know what to do."

Allura exhales and hugs the other Altean tightly, and Pidge does the same with her brother. Keith’s wolf sits and is gleefully accepting all pets and hugs.

Romelle hurries up next to them, dressed in Allura's former spacesuit with the blaster Krolia gave her strapped to her hip, her hair tied back in a tight braid.

"Alright, I gotta remind you all," Keith says crossing his arms. "The abyss is dangerous, so you need to follow the path behind the Red Lion. Do not leave formation for any reason or you will be stretched into nothingness. Remember that time collapses near dark stars, so there will be intense emissions of solar flares in the abyss that will trigger glimpses of the past and future. If you are sharing a lion, make sure you're ready to have those memories shared with whomever you're with and vice-versa." He looks at Lance and then to Allura and Romelle. "Allura, are you and Romelle okay with this? You're both going to be in the Blue Lion."

"Yes," she smiles looking at Romelle. "We've briefed each other on some...difficult issues that may spring up for us."

Keith nods, "Sounds solid."

Lance notes that he and Keith have not done any sort of pre-future vision bonding because they have said roughly 20 words to each other since coming back from the asteroid mission. Hopefully, Keith doesn't judge him for his Pokemon themed 6th birthday.

"I guess that means we're heading out,"  Shiro says, standing in his armor for the first time since getting his new arm and Lance feels like he's standing on solid ground for the first time in weeks.

Everything about this moment feels familiar but new. It's terrifying but exciting. When Keith places his hand on Lance's shoulder with a soft, "You ready?" Lance feels like he's been giving a new energy. It lasts for a moment, but he cherishes it. They may not be together anymore, the pieces of his shattered heart still pulsing in his chest, but the affection he holds for Keith will always propel him to be his best self. It's more than their rivalry, it's because he wants to be his best self for Keith.

"Yeah, let's go Space Ranger partner."

Getting into the Red Lion with Keith feels weird, asides from the obvious reason that they're kinda-sorta exes, but Keith's armor is still red while Lance's blue. Even though he's been piloting Red for most of his time with Voltron by now, now that he's seeing their clashing armor it hits him that maybe he is a weird fit for the lion.

Lance pushes the thought to the back of his mind turning to Keith, "You may wanna take a seat. Red really moves."

Keith raises a skeptical eyebrow at him, "Um, yeah I know. I flew Red too, remember?"

"Duh. Thanks, Captain Obvious for the refresher, but you were in a seat when you flew Red, not standing." He waves at the space behind him. "You really should buckle up while the lion is in motion, man."

"I'll be fine."

"Are you-"

"Lance!"

"Okay, okay," he huffs, feeling Red push against his mind as they take off. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Keith doesn't have the chance to say anything else because Red is off like a rocket, faster than even Lance is ordering it to, and Keith is sent flying back to the hatch of the ship, hitting it hard with a loud thud of his armor. Lance can't help but snort in laughter as Keith pulls himself up and slowly makes his way to the extra seat, buckling it securely.

"Don't!" Keith warns as Lance sends him a shit-eating grin. "Just pilot the damn lion."

It doesn't take long to make it to the Quantum Abyss, and Lance slows down Red as they near the entrance. For a pocket of space that's this dangerous, nobody told him how beautiful it would be. Layers of planets and craters float around soft yellow lights. Everything felt empty but also full, and the creatures around the celestial objects moved with intention. Ahead, he sees one of the space whales that Keith and his mother must've hitched a ride on last time they were here, traveling through the space to get to their destination. Although in his lion, Lance feels a tingling of his skin under his suit.

Keith unbuckles his belt and stands over him, leaning against the back of his chair. When Lance looks up at him, he gasps and points at his face, "Keith! Your scar!"

The other boy blinks and turns to the monitor, tilting his face as he examines his cheek and watches as the burn fades and reappears in rapid succession. He hums, "Yeah, time works differently out here."

Lance nods and tries to swallow back his anxiety when Keith leans forward, pressing the button for the comms, "You guys all good back there?"

"Yup!" comes Pidge

"Affirmative," says Allura.

"We good back here. Lots of floating rocks though," Hunk says. "We're not allowed to hit those right? Cause then we fall into nothingness?"

"Rear's clear," Shiro's voice booms. "We're ready when you guys are, Keith."

"Alright, keep the comms opened and follow Lance," he orders and then turns to Lance in the seat, giving him a nod. "Let's roll."

"Aye aye," Lance says and he moves forward, edging along the path that Keith has laid out for them. He doesn't go Red's full speed and instead allows the bond between them in the lions help him feel the emotions of his teammates. He can even feel Keith's, even though he's not piloting Red, but he assumes that after forming Voltron together so many times one just learns to pick up the same brainwaves.

They're just about to circle around a cratered planet that looks like a half-easy chocolate cupcake when there's a bright flash of light and Keith groans, "That's the solar flare, everyone brace yourselves!"

Lance closes his eyes as the light takes over, and he feels Keith's hand on her shoulder. When he opens his eyes, he's standing with Keith in their casual clothes. He's in his green jacket and Keith is in the red jacket that he hasn't seen in weeks.

"Keith?" he asks, looking around. "Where are we?"

Keith crosses his arms over his chest, "A memory...you'll see."

Around them, a living room builds and Lance steps back when he hears the sound of a small voice. He turns around and sees the door opening, a boy that looks like Keith who can't be older than 10 years-old pushes the door open.

"Dad, I'm home!" he calls, kicking off his shoes and throwing his book bag on the sofa. "Dad?"

He wanders through Lance and adult Keith like they're ghosts, and turns into the kitchen where jumps back, seeing two adult men sitting at his kitchen table in firefighter uniforms and a middle-aged woman in glasses holding a folder.

"Hello Keith," the woman says, looking at him over her glasses. "We have some...unfortunate news for you."

Keith looks around at the adults, taking a step back, "Where's my Dad? Who are you people?"

The two men take a step forward, "Keith, last night, there was a fire-"

"No," the smaller Keith whispers, body turning in on himself. "I want my Dad..."

"-there were still people inside, so he went back in-"

"He can't be-"

"Your father didn't make it, Keith."

The memory ends and Lance feels like someone is pulling him out of the water by the back of his neck. When he opens his eyes he's back in the Red lion, gulping for air. He hears a crash next to him, and he turns to see that Keith had stumbled backward onto his seat.

"Keith!" he gasps, freeing himself from his seat to scramble to the other boy's side. Keith leaning over, head in his hands and Lance doesn't even have time to think about his actions before he's cupping the other boy face in his hands, feeling the tears on his face. "Keith...hey...it's okay...we're back. We're here, ok? Take a few breaths for me, buddy."

Lance sees Keith's shoulders relax, moving away from his ears, and his breath starts to even. When he's calmed down, Lance slowly moves his hands away but stays close.

"There we go," he says softly, trying to coax him out. "That was...intense."

"Yeah," Keith exhales, breathlessly. "I didn't even see that last time I was here...sorry, I should've warned you."

"It's okay, man. How would you have known the first glare would be one of the most painful memories of your life?" Lance stands and shuffles between his feet awkwardly. "I would ask if you wanna talk about it, but we're kinda leading the pride here...but if afterward, y'know...I'm here."

Keith smiles softly, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Thanks, Lance."

Lance nods and goes back to his chair, turning to the comms, "Everyone good back there?"

"As long as nobody else saw the time when I fell out the top bunk during summer camp," Hunk says and Pidge laughs from their lion.

"Aw, Hunk! I'm kinda bummed I missed that."

"We're good to move, Lance," Shiro says and Lance looks to Keith who's standing at his feet, and they're moving forward again.

The next glare is a memory that Lance doesn't recognize when the second haze lifts.

They're in the hallway of the Galaxy Garrison, and it's during their early cadet days. Lance watches as younger versions of himself and Hunk stroll through the hall.

"I can't believe Professor Montgomery wants that final to handwritten," Hunk complains, looking down at his hand. "I'm gonna have such bad carpal tunnel I won't be able to knead bread for weeks!"

"Can't complain when you just don't do the assignment, my dude," Lance jokes before something catches the corner of his eye. "Yo, hold up."

He pulls Hunk behind a trash can, leaning forward to see the figures of two other Garrison students standing in front of a locker. One holding a crowbar and other watching with glee. It takes one second for Lance to recognize the chestnut hair and sidebang to belong to none other than James Griffin.

"Aw chunks, it's that James kid," Hunk groans. "He's the worst. What do you think they're doing?"

"Looks like they're breaking into some kid's locker," Lance looks up and sees the letters of the names and realizes they're in the Hall with K names. "Ugh, that's totally Keith's locker."

"Are you sure?"

Lance doesn't answer Hunk as he's already rolled out from behind the garbage and was making his way down the hall.

"Hey!" he shouts, gaining James and the other boy's attention. "Knock it off!"

"Who are you?" James asks, leaning the bar over his shoulder. "Oh wait, I know you - you're that little cargo pilot!"

"It doesn't matter who I am, stop messing with Keith and his stuff," Lance barks, fist clenched at his sides. James tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Why? You got a crush on him or something, Cargo Pilot?"

Lance's ears reddened, "That's funny coming from someone who's so obsessed with him you'll break into his locker!"

James adjusted the crowbar in his hands, but Lance's quick mouth keeps going, "Or are you just pissed that he keeps beating your ass in the simulator?"

That did it and with a face hot with anger, he swings the crowbar in the air, his friend moving out the way. Lance froze, eyes closed tight, as he waited for impact.

"Fuck you! I'll show you who can't fly when I break your arm, you little fa-"

"JAMES GRIFFIN, PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

The memory fades in the corner as Hunk appears in view with a faceless professor in tow. When they're pulled back to the present, inside the Red Lion, Lance exhales as he leans back in his seat. That was a memory he hasn't thought about for years. He may have even forgotten it.

"Lance," Keith gasps looks down at him in shock, mouth agape. "You...you did that?"

Lance takes a breath through his nose and lets it out of his mouth in a loud sigh.

"Told ya we were in the same class at the Garrison," he murmurs, hands on the controls and pushing forward. Keith stays silent as they travel, only speaking when he's directing Lance in a soft voice. Lance knows his ears are burning and when the next glare strikes, he's actually relieved.

They end up back at the castle, but it's dark and there's a weird purple hue around them.

"Where is this?" Lance asks looking at Keith. "Is this one of yours?"

Keith's brow scrunches as he looks around a hallway and softly goes, "Oh..."

"Oh what? What is it?"

Lance peers over his shoulder and sees that they're in the control room and Keith is fighting Sendak.

He hears Allura call, "Keith, now!" and watches as Keith kicks Sendak behind a barrier, before rushing over to Lance's side. It's weird to watch himself almost kick it right there in front of himself, and he definitely gets why the others were so worried about him.

"Lance, are you okay?" asks the Keith in the memory and when he bends down to take his hand, the look he gives him is so soft it makes Lance flush just looking at it.

Well, it's not like Lance is gonna say anything. He's knocked out cold.

And then he hears groaning.

The memory version of himself sits up, staring at Keith like he hung the moon in the sky and says softly, "We did it. We are a good team."

Before losing consciousness and falling forward into Keith's chest. Lance screeches, covering his face with his hands and turning to see that the real Keith is glaring daggers at him. And he carries knives as an accessory, so he could probably throw a dagger at him if he really wanted and honestly, Lance probably deserves it.

"Oh...ohh...." he whispers between his fingers. "Is this...?"

Keith doesn't finish his sentence for him and continues to glare and Lance turns around when he hears Shiro's voice.

"You gotta get Lance out of here," he manages, leaning on Pidge and looking at Allura. "He's not...Princess, I don't know if he'll make it if he doesn't receive emergency medical attention."

"Don't worry, the cryopods are also healing pods," she says, rushing from the castle controls once the generator is up. She turns and memory Keith already has Lance in his arms, and they're running past Shiro and Pidge and turning the corner to where Lance now knows the healing pods are.

His Keith grabs him by the arm and pulls him along to watch and Lance can't help but asks, "You carried me the whole way?"

"I told you I cradled you in my arms," Keith tosses back and Lance has to swallow to keep the nerves inside. When they reach the room, Keith's hands stay on Lance's bicep and they watch Allura set up the healing pods while Keith lays Lance on the table.

"Allura, what do I do?" Keith asks, his voice cracking with worry.

"You need to take off his armor," she instructs in the comforting even tone as she swipes buttons on a pod that lights up and begins to hum. "His undersuit will be fine, but the armor won't fit into the pod."

"Right okay."

Keith's fingers shake as he unclips and pulls at various sides of Lance's armor. When he's pulled the breastplate over Lance's head, the memory version of himself begins to cough, red tinting the side of his face. Keith lifts him to sit up and swallowing back obvious panic, "Hey man, it's gonna be okay. Relax, alright? We're gonna get you into a healing pod."

"Keith..." memory Lance's voice is so hoarse it makes his throat hurt. "There's...something I...wanted..."

"What?" Keith urges, leaning closer. "What to do you want-"

His cut off by Lance pressing his lips against his, softly. Memory Keith is shocked, but memory Lance pulls back and with a smile tinted with blood manages, "Been wanting to do that since the Garrison."

And promptly collapsed back on the table.

The memory ends with the ridges of the room crinkling like paper. When they're back in the cockpit, Keith is just standing over him, staring at him, eyes steely. Lance still has his hands over his face, as if that can help protect him from what he already saw.

He kissed Keith.

"The bonding moment..." he whispers between his fingers.

"The bonding moment," Keith repeats.

"You cradled me in your arms..."

"I cradled you in my arms."

"OH MY GOD, DID YOU GUYS GET THE BONDING MOMENT AS YOUR FLASHBACK?" Pidge's scream rips through the comms and in a fit of fury, Keith smashes the mute button before anything else could come through.

"Lance," he turns to him, eyes steely. "You kissed me that night and told me that you wanted to do that since the Garrison. I was so confused that next day, I was standing at that stupid pod until Shiro pulled me away to get food with everyone and even after that I made everyone go back so we could be there when you got out."

"Technically you were all looking at a ticker when I got out."

"Lance!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" he squeaks, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "Look, I'll be real with you, I remembered that 'we're a good team' thing and I didn't want to tell you cause I was embarrassed about it. But the kiss? I honestly did not remember that. I pinky swear!" He adds, sticking out his pinky to the other paladin. He doesn't know why but Keith hooks it with his own and sighs.

"But what did you mean since the Garrison?" he asks, voice soft, their hands still linked between them. "This and the memory...back then...did you-"

"Guys! I know you're muted and probably having a moment, but we got another incoming!" Hunk calls and Lance and Keith both stare out the window and see another flare overtake them both.

This one is different than the others, he can feel it as Keith's pinky tightens around his own.

"Time collapses this close to dark stars,” he hears Keith whisper and he can tell by the way he's saying it's he's repeating it from somewhere. "The light triggers glimpses of the past and the future."

"But we only saw the past before!" Lance says as if that can stop from whatever is about be shown to them.

"Then yeah, this is gonna be the future."

They're bombarded by the loud sound of ships scraping and blasters firing. On instinct, they duck their heads before opening their eyes and seeing the hazy scenery around them. Lance gasps, noticing blue skies and green grass, and his smile is so wide it hurts his face when he turns to the other boy to cheer, "Keith! Keith, this is Earth!"

Then the Galran ship pushes through the sky, ripping through the clouds like a knife through a cake and Lance croaks, "No...no....no..."

The glimpse end and they're thrown to another scene and it's like they're on a beach somewhere, and he can't tell if they're on Earth or not. But he looks up and he sees his hands and Keith's hands, but they're older. They have scars and Keith is looking at him the way Lance was looking at him in the memory of that stupid bonding moment. There's a ring being put on his finger before he hears as soft, "I love you..."

And then he's thrown to another shot and there are Lions and buzzing and he doesn't know if there's even a ground between them.

"Keith!" he calls and he feels his hand still being held and he isn't sure if it's his Keith or the memory Keith but when he hears the familiar voice call back, "I'm right here Lance! I won't let go!" He knows it's his.

Lance lands on the sand and somehow he knows he's back on Varadero Beach. His body is on autopilot when he hears a gruffer version of Keith call him and he turns around, hands outstretched to grab the blankets being dropped in his arms. Between their legs, Blue saunters between them, definitely older as well, her coat less vibrant and her walk slower.

"Hurry up, our stargazers don't like to be kept waiting," he jokes and Lance sees the face of Keith, but he's older. Small wrinkles dip at the corner of his eyes and there's a bit of gray peeking in from his temples, but his bangs are as shaggy as ever, his hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. His jacket is rolled up at the sleeves, showing a wedding band and new scars that were probably old by then. He kisses him on the cheek and Lances follows him as they walk over to where three small children are gathered on the sand staring up at the Black Lion.

The tallest one is a part-Galra boy, who's has purple hair tucked under a backwards baseball hat, he's in a sweatshirt too large for is tiny frame and shorts that if he were a few inches short would be pants. Next to him is a Human girl in a sundress and sweater, slightly shorter than him with dark skin, her hair braided back and hearing aides behind both ears. The last the smallest one, an Altean girl in overalls holding a stuffed dog who couldn't be much older than a toddler, with a rich complexion and blue marks under her eyes, her curly hair flowing around her plump cheeks as she watches the other two.

Lance doesn't need the memory to tell him that these are his children, they're loud and jumping around like wild animals. When Blue makes it to their son the boy yells, "A SACRIFICE FOR THE LION GOD!" and hugs his arms around the wolf's fur.

"We're not giving Blue to the Black Lion, dummy," their daughter sighs, exasperatedly like she wasn't seven and was instead seventy.  She turns to Lance, "Papá tell him that you can't give Blue as a sacrifice!"

"You can't give Blue as a sacrifice," he says and Keith catches their son's cheek between his forefinger and thumb and teasingly shakes affectionately, pulling whines of "Daddd stoppp!" which Keith ignores. Lance adjust the blankets in his arms so he can scoop their youngest onto his hip, it's late and he can tell she's already about to conk out. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Trying to make the lion's barrier go down," his daughter explains, pointing to the barrier around the Black Lion and leaning against Keith's leg, grabbing his hand. She looks up at him, "Dad, you always say we can't do it, but we thought if we worked together we could crack it."

"Like a code!" their son grins, showing off his toothy fangs.

"Or a puzzle," his youngest says in his ear and he smiles. "Like the one Papá plays with us."

"Awwww were you three doing teamwork?" Lance coos, hand on his heart dramatically, "Your Uncle Shiro would be so proud!"

Keith is less impressed, squeezing their daughter's hand, "The barrier is for your safety, don't mess around with it."

The two eldest groan and look at Lance, "Nah uh, he's right on this one. That barrier is what keeps bad guys and bad kids out."

"We're not bad!" their youngest pouts and leans forward, reaching out to the barrier. "We just wanna play with the kitty."

And when she knocks on the barrier, it falls away revealing the Black Lion in all its glory. Their kids are flabbergasted, and Lance blinks before turning to Keith.

"Well look at that, honey," he tilts his head to their daughter. "Seems like our little girl just dethroned you as the Black Paladin of Voltron!"

The world around them dissolves and quickly they're back in their lion. He turns to see Keith and sees that he's crying and Lance reaches up to his own cheeks and isn't surprised to feel they're damp. Love, home, a family from space and Earth....these things were possible.

And he was going to build them with Keith.

He unbuckles his belt and turns to the other Paladin, shocking him.

"Lance-"

"I first saw you fly when we were twelve-years-old," Lance interrupts. "It was the simulator and you were amazing and we all sucked. You didn't work with us so we all got in trouble. Then you punched James Griffin in the face and it was awesome. I wasn't ever in your flight classes, but sometimes I would go to the nurse's office when I knew you were there to watch you." He leans up to his knees, so he's leaning over the back of chair. "It was easier to call you my rival than my crush because it felt weird to me that someone I wanted to be better than could be romantic. When you got kicked out for punching Iverson, I took your spot as Fighter Class. It wasn't the same without you there, just like it wasn't the same when you left us for the Blade."

He takes Keith's hands in his, interlocking their fingers, "I've been chasing you my whole life, Keith. I ran to save Shiro because of you, we found the Blue Lion because of you and I went to space because of you," he shakes his head. "I can't believe it's taken me this long to think that Allura and you were even on the same playing field..."

"Lance, what are you saying?" Keith says finally. "You're doing that thing when you just talk for a long time but we're kinda in a hurry-"

"I'm saying I love you too," Lance cries, and he feels himself shaking. "Geez man, don't rush me! This was a lot!"

"Sorry! I just...wait..." Keith pauses looking at Lance like he grew another head. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you!" he repeats and kisses him like he should've months ago. Like he should've when they were at the Garrison. Like he should have this morning when they heading into the Red Lion together. He didn't need his heartbeat to tell him how much he loved this boy. He'd known the whole time. Keith kisses him back and Lance can feel more tears coming down and he's so gross right now, he is not a cute cryer, and he's sure that their comms are blowing up cause they're literally kissing like they don't need air.

Wait the comms are blowing up.

They should probably stop. He pulls back from Keith hits the unmute button.

"LANCE! KEITH! COME IN!" Allura's voice calls over the comms and Lance answers. "DO YOU COPY?!"

"Princess we're here!" his voice breaks. "Sorry, we uh...had a bit of a miscommunication there. Is everyone alright?"

"Are you seeing what we're seeing?" Shiro's voice rings and Lance looks up through the window of Red where Keith is staring jaw tighten.

In front of them lies the Altean colony. They made it.

Unfortunately, so has the Galra.

* * *

The battle to liberate the Altean Colony is just as messy as Keith assumes it would be. Honerva has already sent troops through the abyss, and the planet is surrounded by massive cruisers. Sendak is missing and when Lance turns to him and whispers, "Keith..." they both know he's heading to Earth if he isn’t there already.

Keith could tell that Lance was getting stressed with him leaning over his seat and ordered him to drop him over the ground where a group of Galra Sentry circled the Alteans.

"You mean you want me to drop you out of the lion?" Lance gawks turning to him like he grew another head. "To a literal sea of bad guys?! No, nope. Absolutely not."

"Lance, I'm no help to you here, lemme down there so I can help _them_!" he argues and with a ping, the feed from the Blue Lion comes through the monitors, showing Allura and Romelle.

"Hello, Allura! Our smart, intelligent, strategist," Lance greeted, as he shot down the wing of another flyer. "Please explain to my hot-headed friend here why it's a terrible idea to be hurled into onto an unfamiliar planet occupied by Galra."

"Actually, I was going to say it's an excellent idea and Romelle will be joining you."

Lance screeches and Keith laughs harder than he ever has in battle. He's never felt so good going into something so dangerous. Maybe love is a drug?

"Princess, what the quiznack?" he groans and Shiro's face appears next to her's and Keith can tell by the look in his eye that Lance is about to be very disappointed. "Shiro, I swear-"

"Lance, let Keith jump out of the Lion."

"OH MY GOD!"

Keith leans over him to address Romelle, "Hey, does your suit have a jetpack?"

"Yes!"

"Cool, follow me out, and make sure to bring the gun Krolia gave you," he turns to Shiro. "I'll radio in from the ground to you guys. Aim for the warships, I have a feeling those ground troops aren't the only things they have down there."

"Yup, I was thinking the same thing," Shiro says and Hunk groans from the comms.

"What else besides these ships could they have?"

"Uh, a really big gun?" Pidge offers and suddenly their screens are filled with the feed from their lion. "Something like that?"

"Pidge send me the location for that, I'm heading out," Keith says and the feed cuts out. He looks at Lance next to him, pouting but still managing to rip a Galra ship with Red's jaw blade. "Hey."

Lance turns to face him and with far more skill than Keith knew he had, he dips down to steal a kiss from the other Paladin's lips.

"I'll be back," he whispers. "I promise."

"You better," Lance says back. "We just technically finally got together like a varga ago, I'm not losing you that easily."

Keith smiles kissing him again, turning to head for Red's hatch before Lance yells over his shoulder.

"By the way, you kissing me before you go and do something dangerous is NOT gonna be a thing!"

Keith smiles because he's seen the same visions Lance has and it totally is.

The fight is long, but the new updates that Pidge and Hunk added to the Lions makes them faster and more endurable than Keith has ever seen them. On the ground, Romelle and he maneuver together, and she follows his lead as they take down Sentries and foot soldiers. It's her first time on the ground, so he's careful with what he has her do, but when a rogue Sentry pulls out a gun the size of Hunk's Bayard and aims it directly for the Blue Lion, Romelle hits him with the quickest headshot Keith has ever seen in his life.

"BOOM!" Lance calls from the comms, seeing the shot. "'Atta girl, Romelle!"

"Thanks, I had a great teacher," she quips on the comms and Keith doesn't need to see Lance know he's gushing with pride.

They manage to make it to the giant blaster, taking out the troops and luckily the five of them have no problem forming Voltron which helps clear out the field and eventually destroy the weapon. The warships that are left in retreat and soon the small colony is free of Honerva's forces for the time being.

When Voltron lands, Allura is the first to exit and Romelle runs to her side as a way to establish some sort of introduction. Keith is too exhausted to pay much attention to the diplomatic part of this mission but knows enough about Lotor's centuries of gaslighting the Altean to know that the battle is far from over. However, if the now crumbled statue of their former Galra Princes is any indicator, perhaps they'll be hope for an alliance after all.

Keith finds the rest of the team in a small room while Allura and Romelle meet with the Altean leaders. Lance is sprawled out undignified on the sofa looking as exhausted as Keith feels, while Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk attempt to call in Coran and Matt on the video system. Without thinking, Keith collapses on Lance, bonelessly. Lance groaned, adjusting himself so he can comfortably wrap his arms around his middle as Keith rests his face against his collarbone. It isn't until he hears Hunk loudly clearing his throat that Keith remembers they're not the only ones here.

Blushing, Keith attempts to sit up, but Lance holds him tighter with an arm, eyes still closed as he twirls his free hand dramatically over his head, "Yeah, Keith and I are a thing now. Get used to it, or not. Whatever. Tease us all you want, I'm literally too tired to care."

Keith frowns, "Wow, talk about a real romantic reveal."

"Eh," he shrugs, eyes still closed. Next, to them Pidge and Hunk groan loudly at the table, banging their fist against the top. Shiro rests his chin in his hands, looking incredibly pleased.

"DANG IT!" Hunk groans and Pidge leans back in their folding chair in defeat.

"I can't believe this!"

This wakes Lance up and he sits up, adjusting Keith so he's still pressed against his chest, but they're sitting up. "Okay, what the cheese, guys?! I know I said tease all you want, but that's super negative! Be happy for us!"

The conference calls come through and Coran and Matt's face appears, "Hello everyone! Nice to see you're all in one piece!" Coran notices Pidge's distraught. "Is everything alright, Number Five?"

"No!" they whine, hands in the air. "Stupid Lance and Keith got together!"

"What?! Seriously!" Matt's voice breaks and he slams the table. "Quiznack, Shiro! How the hell did you win this?"

"Told ya not to change your bet, Matt," Shiro smirks leaning back in his chair.  

"Win what?!" Keith demands to Shiro who was innocently inspecting the nails of his good hand as if none of this was happening around them. "What the fuck is going on? What did you guys bet on? "

"Lance's relationship, dummy!" Pidge answers arms crossed over their chest in a huff. "We all had money on if Lance was gonna end up with you or Allura. We started it back when you guys were trying to beat the snot out of each other in that sinkhole."

"What?!" Keith jumped to his feet, furious.

"The pot is rather large, too," Coran says, twisting his mustache around his finger. "Twelve hundred GAC."

"Twelve hundred GAC?!" Lance echoes. "Where did you guys even get that money? That's like Mercury Gameflux Two money!"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to, Number Three!"

Hunk turns to them, "I had you getting with Allura, cause, like, you kept talking about her and stuff. But Matt and Shiro had Keith."

"I had neither of them because dating Lance sounds like a curse," Pidge added turning to Keith. "So I am very disappointed in your choice of men, Keith."

"I changed my bet to Allura after Balneum cause I saw them dancing," Matt whines, shaking his head. "Like a fool."

"Heterosexuality will do that to you," Shiro grins widely before turning to Keith and Lance. "In all seriousness though, we're happy for you guys.” He pauses before shrugging. “At least, I'm really happy."

"You're just happy that you won Twelve hundred GAC, you asshole!" Keith roared. "I saved you from the astral plane and this is what you do?!"

Shiro laughs and Lance joins Keith in demanding the older Paladin get them something nice for winning him the bet.


	5. Epilogue

_Five years later_

Allura is standing on a beach, her eyes moving from sand to stone, from rock pools to breaking waves. She's been to hundreds of planets, but in the gentle spring sunshine, she feels as if she's swimming in the briny aroma that only exists here.

This day could only exist on Earth.

"Princess! There you are!" she turns to see Coran hustling over with a clipboard in hand, his boots getting stuck in the sand as he maneuvers through, wading like it was far more difficult to walk through than it was. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Coran? Is everything alright?" she asks, turning to face him with her heels in her hands. "I've only been gone for a tick."

"Well it's a tick too long, I'm afraid," he looks behind him at the tents. "Some of the guests are coming early, and the seating area is still being set up. We're running behind schedule."

"Well, then we're going to have to get back on schedule," she picks up the edges of her pastel blue dress and hurries back to the main area. "We cannot let Lance know, he's worried enough already."

"Really? He was making jokes the last time I checked in on him."

"Exactly, that's how I know he's worried."

Allura slips back on her heels the second she's off the sand and makes her way to the tent with a small red ribbon attached, grabbing a clipboard from him. She falls into a familiar rhythm with Coran, her asking questions, him providing answers and her making decisions. They haven't fought a Garla in nearly five deca-phoebes, but their repartee remains.

"Coran, how many bodies do you need to get the tables set up now?" she asks and he thinks for a moment.

"Two or three should do it."

"Okay, you head over and I'll get you your help."

The material of the tent is too flimsy to knock so she instead asks, "Hello, is everyone in there decent?"

"Yeah," she hears the familiar voice of Keith. Slipping past the material, she sees him sitting on a white folding chair in dark pressed suit, hair pulled back in a small ponytail, his red tie still undone, looking slightly agitated. Next to him are Pidge, Matt and Shiro scrolling through Shiro's phone, all in their matching lighter suits with Winsor ties. "What's up, Allura?"

"I could say the same to you!" She points to his tie with a manicured nail, full of accusation. "You're about to get married in twenty doboshes and your tie isn't even done!"

It feels like just a few phobes ago that Keith nervously asked Allura to accompany him to a shop on Gesnosie to "help buy something." Which was odd because Keith barely ever bought anything (her suspicion was proven true during one night when Lance and her were doing facials between missions and he showed her that Keith's side of the closet was a fourth of the size of his. "I told him I would get rid of some stuff, but this is literally all he owns! Do you see that disgusting duffle bag? It's as old as Coran!"). Genoise was a planet known for their beautiful jewels and not one to turn down an opportunity to pick up something sparkly, she joined him and together enjoyed a leisure stroll through Genoise's diamond district, full of makeshift tent shops and vendors. Allura wasn't sure exactly why Keith had asked her to come until she felt herself being pulled into an alleyway while her companion was looking at rings. Startled, she elbowed her attacker and grabbed hold on his arm (it was cool to the touch like metal) and she was about to flip him over her head when he shrieked, "Allura, wait! It's me! It's me!"

She froze, "Shiro?"

Releasing him from her grasp, she was surprised to see the former Black Paladin dresses in casual clothes, both hands up in front of him in surrender, "Yeah, sorry. Hi, I didn't mean to freak you out, but I couldn't have Keith seeing me here."

"What the stars are you even doing here? We're halfway across the galaxy!" She's more confused now than ever. "I thought it was strange enough that Keith invited me to come with him to buy some jewelry, but now I see you're here too?"

"Oh, I'm here with Lance. I actually wanted to pull you aside so we can make sure the two of them don't catch the other buying rings."

"Rings? Is that what this is all about?" Allura turned to see Keith, who was too busy with the shopkeeper to notice her absence. "What's going on? If Lance is here, why did Keith ask me to join him?"

"Oh...I guess maybe it's different on Altea," he scratched his chin and smiled cordially. "Lance is going to propose to Keith, and by the looks of it, Keith has the same idea. On Earth, marriage proposals are done by exchanging rings, and a partner doesn't want the other to know. Keith probably asked you to join him because you know Lance well and can help him find something for him."

"Ohhhh," The light bulbs went off in Allura's head instantly before the emotions began to bubble. "Aww! Shiro! Is this actually happening?!"

"Yeah, I know isn't it crazy?" he laughed, turning her around. "But you gotta go back to Keith. If he notices you're gone, he's gonna sense something's up."

After collecting herself, because realizing your friends were about to get married was incredibly romantic and that one of your friends trusted you enough to help them is quite emotional, she and Shiro set up to ensure that neither of duo saw the other. The following movement, when all the Paladins were reunited for a Family Cookout, as Hunk dubbed it, Keith paused in the middle of dinner to propose to Lance. It was the sweetest thing Allura had ever seen until Lance, with his eyes full of tears, began to laugh and went, "Keith, babe, stop stop stop!"

"What?" he gasped, eyes wide with hurt. "Lance-"

Still smiling, Lance reached into his pocket to show his own ring for Keith.

"I can't believe you almost beat me again," Lance beamed, opening the box to show a simple, titanium ring. "I'll marry you if you marry me, deal?"

"Deal," Keith exhaled with a smile, leaning forward to catch Lance's lips.

Back at the wedding, Allura sees the small box where the ring now sits. Wanting to keep it simple, they were re-exchanging their engagement rings to be their wedding bands. She turns to Shiro, "Are you honestly going to allow the groom to be seen with an undone tie?"

"Of course not," Shiro says, glancing up from his phone. "That's why we're looking up a video tutorial on how to tie a bow tie."

"None of you know how to tie a bow tie?" she huffs and all three of them shake their heads. She turns to Keith, "I swear...come here, Keith. And Shiro, you watch me. I can't believe you're the most decorated war hero on your planet and but don't know a simple Bow Tie Knot."

Shiro walks over, Pidge and Matt in tow and all three of them watch as Allura masterfully handles the fabric between her fingers until Keith's red tie looks perfect.

"There we go!" she says, leaning back on her hip as Shiro high-fives her.

"Looks sharp, Princess!"

"Are you talking to Allura or Keith?" Matt jokes and Keith punches him in the arm, not enough to hurt, but enough. "Geez, it was a joke, bridezilla!"

"Shiro, Coran needs help setting up the rest of the chairs, can I borrow some bodies?"

"Please," he says patting the Holt siblings on the back. "Take 'em, they're yours."

It's not the first time Allura is happy her and Shiro worked together so well outside of battle. After the ring incident, the next thing she learned was that when someone on Earth gets married, the most important person in their lives becomes their Groomsmen, which was considered to be a great honor. The head Groomsmen was the Best Man, and when Keith asked Shiro to be his, he cried so hard that they couldn't take a picture together until after dinner.

"It was so embarrassing, Adam had to let the waiter know that it wasn't the food," Lance later told her while they were on their way to diplomatic peacekeeping meeting on Strippe ZFZ9, his glove bulging a bit on his finger where the sapphire encrusted engagement ring Keith had presented him sat. He shows her the picture of the four of them on his phone, smiling widely, "But it was really sweet."

"Who will be your Best Man?" she asked after he put away his phone. Lance paused, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Actually, I was thinking of maybe not having a Best Man..."

"What?! That sounds awful!" Allura fought, poking him in the chest. "Lance you cannot have Shiro be the only Best Man-person! What about one of your brothers? Or Hunk? There are plenty of good men in your life who can be the Best Man!"

"Woah, woah that's not what I meant, slow your roll there," he sighed, taking her hand so she can stop poking him. "I was trying to figure out a better time to do this, but my timing always sucks." Allura rose an eyebrow as he took a deep breath, squeezing her hand tightly. "Allura, will you be my Best Man?" He paused, "Uh...Best Woman? Wait that sounds weird. Best Alien? No, still wrong...Best Princess? Best-"

He stopped rambling when she hugged him tightly, eye closed tightly to keep from crying.

"Of course, Lance."

"Thank you," he smiled, hugging her back.

They eventually land on her title being Maid of Honor, because as Pidge had so accurately suggested, "Fuck gender normative titles." And as Maid of Honor, it was her current duty to ensure that all the chairs were set up for the several dozens of guests who were attending.

Leaning his head out the tent, Shiro takes a peak of the guest coming in, "Y'know, when Lance said he had a big family, I wasn't expecting this big." He turns back to look at Keith. "How do you keep track of everyone?"

"It's a lot of the same names with just Junior and Senior attached," he shrugs, standing up. "And everyone is really nice. It's almost overwhelming."

"The number of people or the kindness?" Allura asks and Keith's face blushes slightly.

"Both, I guess?"

Krolia enters soon after, she's dressed in an Earth-style muted gray gown, with small earrings. It's one of the few time's Allura has seen the woman in anything other than battle armor.

When they were planning the wedding, Allura had asked Lance and his mother if they should provide Krolia will some sort of device to cloak the purpleness of her skin and Garla features. Surprisingly, it was Lance's mother who shooed away the concern.

"Krolia is a wonderful woman and a hero. She and her son are my family," she stated. "They come as they are."

"Mamá, you're not worried about what people will say?" Lance asked and his mother scoffed, hugging her son reassuringly.

"If people have words, they can tell them to _me_."

That's how they got a wedding full of humans, aliens, and some space animals.

"I'm here to check in," Krolia says, almost matter-of-factly. "This is my first Earth wedding, so I wanted to make sure I'm following protocol."

"There's no protocol for a wedding, Mom," Keith smiles. It's taken Keith a long time to say that word, but every time she hears it, Allura can feel her heart melt. He turns to Allura, "How's Lance holding up?"

"Oh, him?" she waves in the air, overdramatically. "Totally, fine. Cool as a conuatived oricter!"

Before Keith can ask what that means, Romelle enters into the tent, looking at her wit's end as she reaches out to grabs Shiro and Allura by the back of their arms, dragging them out, "Hello! I need the Best Man and Maid of Honor right now, thank you! Goodbye!"

They're both yanked out of the tent and faced with Romelle, who's dressed the light red version of the dress Allura's wearing. Her blonde hair is cut into a short bob, tucked delicately behind her ears, earrings dangling from her earlobes. Earrings Allura had given her.

"Lance is being insufferable," Romelle says, hands on her hips as she shakes her head. "Hunk and I have been trying to calm him down, but he keeps overthinking everything and I may actually murder him, which would be very rude on his wedding day." She pauses looking at Shiro. "Unless that's allowed on Earth."

"Nope, definitely not allowed."

She curses under her breath. 

"So you need us to talk to him?" Allura asks and notices that Shiro has opened his phone again, reading a message. "Oh, I'm sorry, are we boring you?"

He blushes and tries to hide the phone in his suit, "Uh, sorry! I just got a message from Adam, he's on his way."

"Adam's coming!" Allura grins excitedly, mood shifting. "I thought Iverson said too many of the staff were taking leave for this wedding?"

"He did, but the second he heard it was Keith's, he figured it was easier to just give us all the day than to deal with him," Shiro explains and side-eyes her. "You're too excited."

"I am acceptably excited."

"I know you're going to pry him for embarrassing stories about me."

"You are absolutely correct."

"Allura!" Romelle whines shaking her arm and Allura laughs, looking down at her clipboard.

"Right right, I'll head over to Lance's tent. Shiro, can you walk over to the entrance and help Lance's mother with crowd control? That way you can also keep a lookout for my very good friend Adam."

"Are you sure you don't need any help with Lance?"

"Postive, now go!" she shoos him and he waves goodbye with a smile as Romelle pulls her towards a tent with the blue ribbon attached.

"Those earrings look lovely on you," Allura smiles, allowing herself to readjust their hands so she can slide her fingers between Romelle's. She blushes and turns away.

"Thanks, my girlfriend gave them to me after fighting a giant krayass for my affection."

They reach the flimsy door and Romelle enters unceremoniously. The scene isn't as bad as Allura thinks it'll be, but she can see why Romelle was so worried. Lance is frantically pacing back and forth as Hunk scrolls through his phone desperately.

"I can't believe I messed up this one tradition," Lance groans and turns to Hunk with a desperate sigh. "Any luck on the internet, buddy?"

"Negative, I don't even know what a sixpence is," he looks up and sees Allura and beams. "Hey! Allura's here! Maybe she knows."

Lance turns and sees Allura and his face instantly relaxes, "Finally, my Maid of Honor!"

"So sorry, I've been running around," she turns to Hunk. "Coran needs help setting up, do you think you and Romelle can meet him outside? We're all going to be getting into line for the ceremony in about 15 of your Earth minutes."

"Sure!" Hunk pats Lance on the back before exiting with Romelle. Once the tent is empty, Allura places her clipboard down and reaches into the pocket of her dress to pull out a small Groggery coin.

"I did some research on the Earth marriage tradition and apparently a Sixpence is just an old coin," she crouches down next to Lance and unties his shoe, he toes it off quickly enough for Allura to place the coin at the sole. When he puts his foot back in, she ties his shoe again tightly and jumps back at her full height. "I don't have Earth money, but that should do it."

"Thank you!" Lance exclaims resting his forehead against her shoulder with an exaggerated sigh. "I knew you'd be on this, Maid of Honor!"

"Of course," she smiles, patting his back. "What else do you need?"

"I have my something new and blue, and now my Sixpence in my shoe" he points to his suit and blue Winsor tie. "But I still need my something borrowed and something old."

"I had a feeling~" she sings good-naturedly, taking a step back to find the purse she had left in Lance's room when they first arrived that morning. She pulls out a small red box and makes her way over to Lance, handing it to him gently. Blinking, he takes it and opens the top, revealing a gorgeous, chainless gold pocket watch. "For all his misguided deeds, Lotor was an excellent courier of ancient Altean artifacts and hid them away from Zarkon and Honerva for centuries. After the war, I spent time obtaining as many of these precious heirlooms as I could to provide to the families of New Altea and eventually a museum for them. One of the treasures I've found was this...my father's pocket watch. "

"Oh my god," Lance gasps, looking at her wide eyes. "Allura, I can't possibly borrow this! It's too important to you!"

"That's exactly why I want you to," she looks down at the red casing. "My father was the original Red Paladin of Voltron and these last few years I've been lucky enough to see you rise to the mantle and keep his legacy alive. You're more than the right-hand of Voltron, Lance, you are a leader to your team, a compassionate diplomat and will be a wonderful husband to Keith. You are deserving of all the happiness in the universe." She faces him, smiling wide. "Also, if you borrow this, it can be your something old, too. It's over 10,000 years old!"

Tearfully, he nods, "Okay...yeah...that'll work."

She pulls the watch from its casing and settles it in Lance's breast pocket. Without its chain, the watch can only sit against his heart, but somehow that feels even more appropriate.

Lance wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, pressing her close and she sinks into the familiar warmth. As the years passed, they've seen the best and worst in each other, and have managed to always help the other feel better. It's a friendship that took time to mend but for all their ups and downs, her bond with Lance has grown to be one of the most important relationships in her life. It's one she isn't sure would've stood the test of romance, as it turns out neither of their romantic partners ended up being much like them. Together, both Blue Paladins found a cozy spot in each other's hearts forever.

"I love you, Lance," she says, gently rubbing his arm. "I'm so proud of you."

"Love ya, too," he smiles and steps back. "And yeah, I'm pretty dang proud of me too. Loverboy Lance is tying the knot!"

She laughs, "I can't believe that nickname stuck after all these years."

"Right? We should probably rebrand a bit after Keith and I get back from our honeymoon," he winks. "They can call us Mr. and Mr. Voltron."

Alura rolls her eyes with a groan before noticing the time, "Well, Mr. Voltron, if you're done preparing we do have a ceremony to get to."

"Of course," he says, taking hold of the arm she extends to him. "Lead the way, Maid of Honor!"

The ceremony is beautiful, and if Allura has learned anything about Earth weddings, it's that there's a lot of customization that humans do. For example, instead of having one of Lance's nieces or nephews bring down their rings, the box is instead attached to Blue's collar. It's cute, but when she teleports from one end of the aisle to the other, Allura can see a few of Lance's older relatives looking bewildered. When the priest (a religious figure, apparently, at Lance's mother's request) has them exchange vows, Keith's voice cracks with nervousness but the love he speaks of for Lance is as solid of the ground they stand on. Lance is crying, but pushes through with his own vows, quickly and eagerly, and Allura can't understand of all the words coming out of his mouth, but she know Keith does. She hears their heartbeats syncing.  
  
Afterward, they take pictures in which everyone looks far too stiff or far too casual. Eventually, the wind kicks up and everyone needs to duck to keep from getting sand in their faces. Lance pulls his jacket off to cover Keith with soft eyes and a private smile. From behind her own hand, Allura sees the photographer rush to capture the moment.

At the reception, the room buzzes with excited chatter and children run between the tables in a good-natured game of tag. When Lance and Keith enter, applause spreads across the room. There's the scraping of chairs as guests get up for a standing ovation and the happy couple makes their way to the head table, smiling and holding hands. They sit in front of a bouquet of ocean breeze orchids and deep red roses and when both of them lean in for a kiss, they mistimed it and bump noses, both bursting into a fit of laughter before Keith pulls Lance in by his tie for a real kiss. There's cheers and someone whoops (Allura suspects it's Hunk or Pidge). After a few moments, Shiro rises from his chair next to Adam and everyone else sits down. The sound of his teaspoon rapping on the side of his champagne glass signal everyone to silence, except the children, who are shushed by their parents.

"I know speeches are typically the worst part of the night," he smiles and turns to Keith and Lance. "So, I'll allow the Maid of Honor to go first."

The guests laugh as Allura blushes and turn to him from her side of the table next to Romelle to scold, "Shiro!" He winks at her and sits down next to Adam, extending his Altean arm around his boyfriend's shoulder as the other man shakes his head.

"He thinks he's funny, but I saved his life," Allura muses as she stands, and the guests' laughter trickles into silence as she lowers her shoulders with a glass in her hand. "In Altean culture, marriage isn't a ring worn or a paper signed. It is the union of two hearts beating as one, each that would sacrifice for the other's happiness and wellbeing."

Allura turns to face Lance and Keith, and both men smile warmly at her, hands intertwined. They aren't the same boys who woke her from cryosleep, bickered over the comms and tiptoed around their feelings. They were the men who saved the universe, the Black and Red Paladins of Voltron. They were her best friends.

"Our journey has been long, but your love has been so beautiful that in the natural world it would be a flower, always with radiant petals left to unfurl to a warm sun. In Altea, marriage was the blessing we gave to one another, an eternal bond of soulmates. So tonight, I provide this blessing to you both. Together, you've arrived where the sun sets with no fear of the darkness. Your hearts have led you here, each of yours pulling to the other to a place where togetherness means peace. May your love guide us all." She raises her glass high, her chest nearly bursting with joy. "To Keith and Lance!"

Everyone cheers as the sound of glass dinging echoes around the room. Lance and Keith jump from their seat and engulf Allura in a tight embrace. Next, to them, Shiro looks slightly nervous and Adam clinks his glass playfully.

"Good luck following that, Takashi!"

When they pull away, Allura turns and sees the rest of the Paladins and their team, faces that felt more familiar to her than those of her long-lost home. The five paladins of Voltron, the ones who defended the universe and fell in love and became a family, could only exist on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, fam!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who've been following this series from the beginning! It's been such a joy to jump into this fandom and write for everyone. It's been a ride to write this as so much new information about characters came out before S7! Fun fact: This entire story was 107 pages in Google Drive and I would like to thank Google for keeping it together when my internet died. Real MVP for all fic writers is a good internet connection.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell about these dumb boys with me on Tumblr: Astrolatte. My asks are opened!
> 
> Also, comments are nice, too! I always try to reply to you all :D
> 
> \---
> 
> UPDATED NOTE: After the events of S7 I realize that this fic is probably more important now than it was when I finished it. Regardless of how this series wraps up, I want everyone reading to know that not only do LGBT+ stories deserve to be shared, we deserve to live in them. I've been writing fanfiction for most of my life and never before have I been so proud of the work in fanon vs that of the canon. We all deserved so much more from this series, but I hope my small contribution can be of solace to those looking for something better with these characters we love so dearly.


End file.
